The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time
by LinkAnd0606
Summary: Cuentan las leyendas que un niño del bosque abandonó su hogar para ayudar a la princesa del destino, para así juntos detener a un malvado hombre del desierto. Pero el plan para detenerle no salió como ambos esperaban, trayendo consigo la conquista del villano a ese antiguo reino. Siete años después, aquél joven debía convertirse en un héroe para salvarlos a todos.(Inconcluso)
1. El Chico sin Hada

**Comentarios iniciales:** Bueno este sera mi primer Fic episódico, así como mi primera novelización.

La historia sera la misma que todos conocemos, pero tendrá algunos pequeños agregados, ya sea para comprender mejor algunas cosas o porque directamente las vi necesarias en el juego. Sin contar los cambios que lo enlacen a **Zelda TBH** que no serán muchos

¡Bien, dicho todo esto empecemos!

 **Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda:Ocarina of Time es propiedad de Nintendo.**

 **THE LEGEND OF ZELDA**

 **OCARINA OF TIME**

 **Por LinkAnd06**

 **Capítulo 1: El Chico Sin Hada**

 _ **En un enorme reino, donde se relataban muchas leyendas. Se encontraban un vasto y frondoso Bosque, que era protegido por su guardián, el Gran Árbol Deku.**_

 _ **Este vivía con una raza de apariencia humana, Los Kokiri, estos eran conocidos por nunca crecer, siendo eternos infantes. A cada uno se les asignaba un hada protectora, para así no perderse en dicho lugar...**_

 _ **Pero había un chico que no tenía hada, los demás se burlaban de él por eso, siempre anhelaba tener una. Ya que siempre reprochaba sentir que le faltaba algo o alguien.**_

 _ **Dicho muchacho últimamente había estado sufriendo constantes pesadillas en los últimos meses. Todas eran exactamente iguales. A los demás no les preocupaba mucho, pero el guardián sabía perfectamente el significado de esos sueños...**_

 _ **Ahora que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida, tal chico debía empezar su destino, y conocía perfectamente que compañera asignarle al susodicho...**_

* * *

El ocaso estaba ya otorgando sus últimas luces a su alrededor, en el pueblo del Bosque Kokiri, los eternos infantes volvían a sus respectivos hogares, pero uno aún seguía en el balcón del suyo fijando su vista hacia el cielo.

Era un chico de aproximadamente diez años, rubio con los ojos azules, vestía un sayo verde, un gorro del mismo color, y unas botas común marrones.

Se le veía muy pensativo, y esto no pasó desapercibido por su acompañante. Una niña con el cabello verde y ojos azules, probablemente un poco mayor que el joven, quien era quizás su única amiga en todo el pueblo.

-¿Link, estás bien? Te veo muy pensativo - Le preguntó preocupada mirándolo fijamente

-Sí... Estoy bien... No pasa nada.

-Link... ¿Estás pensando aun en por que no tienes un hada? - El rubio solo se quedó en silencio -No tienes porqué ponerte así por eso. Estoy segura que algún día tendrás una... – Puso una mano en su hombro -¡Vamos anímate! ¡Seguramente tendrás una muy especial! Y por eso nuestro guardián está esperando el momento adecuado...

El chico solo embozó una media sonrisa. Tal vez ella tenía razón, pero la verdad es que ser el único Kokiri sin hada trajo sus consecuencias, como ser el centro de burla de todos, ¡en especial de Mido! Siendo Saria y el Árbol Deku los únicos que lo veían como los demás... o amenos eso él pensaba.

-Se está haciendo de noche, debo regresar a casa- Le da un rápido abrazo en la espalda-¡Nos vemos Link!- Se despidió mientras empezó a bajar las escaleras.

-Adiós Saria...- Dijo mientras la veía alejarse poco a poco.

Ella era la única que se atrevió a ser amiga de él, era como su hermana. Y quizás la única que calmaba un poco el dolor de faltarle un hada... aunque también pensaba que ese dolor era por algo más...

-Mejor me voy a dormir... espero no tener pesadillas hoy...- Dijo para sí mismo mientras entraba en su casa. Ya mañana seria otro día más del montón... o al menos eso él creía...

*°*°*°*°*°*°*0*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

 _Miré a mi alrededor, me encontraba en una llanura de extenso tamaño, al frente de mí se encontraba un enorme muro de ladrillos de color blanco, con una puerta de madera que parecía estar abriéndose, arriba de esta había un extraño símbolo de Tres Triángulos Dorados. Pude observar casas en el interior del lugar, y una figura que se acercaba a toda prisa hacia a mí, detrás parece que hay... Espera... ¿¡HACIA A MÍ!?_

 _Rápidamente me quito del camino hacia la derecha, mientras observaba fugazmente a la figura, que resultaron ser dos personas en un caballo blanco. Una Mujer alta con un traje que tenia unos símbolos extraños. Parecía proteger a una niña de mi edad, al visualizarla miré sus ojos azules observándome, sentí una extraña sensación al verla... quedé enmudecido ante esto, tenía una especie de vestido rosa y un gorro blanco, pero note que era rubia, ¡se veía desesperada! Las observe alejarse hacia la lejanía... ¿A dónde irían? ¿por qué tanta prisa?._

 _Derrepente sentí un mal presentimiento, uno que se sentía extrañamente familiar, como si una de mis pesadillas quisiera volver a atormentarme. Rápidamente gire para ver de que se trataba, y quedé en shock al ver fijamente al culpable._

 _Era un hombre pelirrojo, con la piel verdosa, parecía sonreír con malicia. Usaba una extraña armadura negra y estaba sobre un caballo de color negro, noté que miraba a todos lados buscando algo ¿Acaso era él quien perseguía a aquellas chicas?_

 _Tras unos segundos me encaró, noté que tenia los ojos amarillos, que a l verme fijamente me dejaron totalmente petrificado. ¡¿Quién era este sujeto?! ¡¿Por qué al verle me dio escalofríos?! ¿Por qué perseguía a aquellas chicas?_

 _Luego sonrió y me apuntó con su brazo derecho, disparándome una bola de energía, que probablemente acabaría con mi vida..._

 _*°*°*°*°*0*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°°*_

-¡AHHHHHHHH!... espera... ¿Qué?- Se preguntó así mismo.

Era la misma pesadilla, que cada vez se volvía más constante. Siempre era igual, él viendo aquella entrada abrirse en aquél gran campo, las chicas huyendo en caballo, y él siendo atacado por ese extraño hombre...

-Otra vez ese sueño... ¿qué significa?- Se cuestionó. ¿Quiénes serán esas personas del sueño? Aquel sujeto verde nunca lo había visto, pero su mirada llena de maldad se le hacía extremadamente familiar... Pero esa niña... también pareciera que la hubiera visto antes... esa mirada la recordaba, pero él no tenía idea de dónde.

Cada vez todo se le hacía más confuso. -Mejor vuelvo a dormir, aún no amanece. Solo espero no volver a tener esta pesadilla- Tras decir esto se volvió a acostar en su tronco, quedando profundamente dormido.

Ni el mismo esperaría lo que su destino le tenía preparado.

* * *

El canto de las aves anunciaba el amanecer que cubría con sus rayos a todo el bosque, iluminando a todo el pueblo donde los Kokiri vivían. Dichas casa eran simplemente árboles agujerados, rediseñados para poder vivir en ellos. Ya todos los seres infantes estaban despiertos... Bueno, no todos, el chico sin hada aún estaba profundamente dormido en su árbol.

Los demás eternos infantes convivían alrededor de todo el pueblo algunos jugando y otros paseando, pero no todos estaban de alegría...

Cerca de dicho lugar, más precisamente en la estancia del guardián. Un hada azulada volaba a toda prisa hacia su líder. Este le había llamado de forma urgente, por lo que decidió dejar a otra al cuidado del bosque mientras se encargaba de su próxima misión.

Rápidamente logró posicionarse frente al ancestral árbol.

-¡Ya llegué! Lamento la tardanza, no querían que me fuera de allá- Se disculpa la pequeña criatura antes de continuar. - ¿A qué se debe mi llamada? Gran Árbol Deku, parecías muy ansioso.- incito a que le dijeran su motivo.

-Naví, tiempos oscuros se aproximan, ¿no lo sientes? Puedo notar como el mal desciende sobre esta tierra... En este momento, se está preparando para atacar a nuestro amado Hyrule...

-Si lo he notado...- Le confirmó - ¿Qué podemos hacer? - Le preguntó temerosa la pequeña criatura, asustada por la revelación.

-Yo no puedo hacer mucho, durante años he servido para mantener la paz y el equilibrio en la tierra. Pero incluso mi poder palidece ante esta enorme amenaza- Le dijo al hada totalmente angustiado.

La sílfide quedó pensativa, ¿eso significaba que ya no hay esperanza?

-¡Ha llegado la hora! El chico sin hada debe empezar su destino...- Asegura el guardián del bosque, sorprendiendo al hada –El joven destinado para devolver a Hyrule a la paz... ¡Adelante, Naví! Encuentra a nuestro joven héroe tráelo ante mí... No me queda mucho tiempo... Todo depende de ti- le aseguró a la pequeña hada

Ante esa petición, la sílfide asintió con su diminuto cuerpo -Lo Haré... – Asintió mientras volaba rápidamente en dirección al pueblo, donde se encontraban los Kokiri. Tenía que actuar rápido.

Volando rápidamente, Naví buscaba alrededor de todo el pueblo a un Kokiri sin hada. Podía ver a su alrededor que todos estaban fuera de sus casas, y todos ya tenían un hada, la criatura no se dio por vencida y siguió buscando. Pero de repente sintió que había aun un chico que no salía de su casa, mas solo eso, uno, nada más -¡Te encontré!- Gritó a toda voz la sílfide mientras volaba a toda prisa hacia la casa, pasando por una colina con unas cercas...

-¡AAAAAUCH!- Gritó de dolor al chocar con una parte del ya dicho objeto -Rayos, eso de verdad dolió, pero no tengo tiempo- Reprochó, negando con su cuerpo, mientras finalmente llegaba a la puerta de la casa del joven.

Al entrar en dicho lugar, observó lo simple de la estancia, habían pocas pertenencias, pero eran las suficientes para vivir en dicho sitio. Observó que aún en su cama dormía plácidamente su ahora protegido, el ya conocido chico que no tenía ningún hada... Bueno, hasta ahora. Pero no era momento de quedarse mirando, ni pensando en aguas pasadas.

-¡Chico! ¡Despierta! Ya amaneció y... ¡tienes algo importante que hacer!- Intentó despertarlo mientras volaba sobre él. Pero como respuesta, el joven solo se acomodó más mientras fruncía el ceño, ante eso la sílfide revoloteó enojada a su alrededor.

-¡Ya levántate! ¡Es en serio muy importante, no es momento de holgazanear! ¿De verdad Hyrule depende de alguien tan perezoso?- Afirmó aún enojada, pero se alivió al ver que su protegido se levantaba.

El rubio se despertó y sentó al borde de la cama **-** Ya desperté... tranquila...-Le aseguró mientras se restregaba los ojos -¿Quién eres?- le preguntó confundido.

-Mi nombre es Naví, el Árbol Deku me dijo que yo sea tu hada. Encantada de conocerte- La sílfide notó como el chico se maravillaba al escucharle.

¿Acaso escucho bien? ¿De verdad ya tenía un hada? Sin duda ya este se volvió el mejor día de su vida.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Le preguntó curiosa, solo lo conocía por su sobrenombre

-¿Ah? ¡Oh, lo siento!- se rascó la nuca -Link, mi nombre es Link. Encantado de conocerte, compañera- Le respondió con una sonrisa. -De verdad anhelaba mucho tener a alguien como tú Naví- aseguró nervioso por su emoción.

La pequeña criatura se quedó pensativa un poco, sin duda el joven era muy despistado-Me encantaría seguir charlando.- Se disculpó -Pero no es el momento, El Árbol Deku solicita tu presencia, es urgente.

-¿A mí?- el joven se extrañó ante eso, si es muy urgente, ¿Por qué precisamente lo llamaban a él? Hasta ahora nadie más que Saria lo solicitaba de esa forma, pero al ver la determinación de su compañera accedió – ¡De acuerdo! ¡Vamos!- le aseguró a su pequeña hada con una sonrisa, mientras se colocaba sus botas.

-Hay que darnos prisa- advirtió la criatura mientras volaba hacia afuera, seguida de Link.

-¡Oye! ¡Espérame!- exclamó el chico mientras la seguía. Ahora que tenía a su tan esperada hada ya no sentiría aquel vacío... ¿Cierto?

* * *

El joven terminaba de bajar las escaleras, mientras su compañera le seguía de cerca. Ambos siguieron recto por el camino, hasta que una chica peliverde se topó con ellos.

-¡Hola Link! Veo que ya has despertado- Volteó a ver a su acompañante - y veo que ya tienes un hada. ¡Al fin se cumplió tu sueño!- exclamó divertida la Kokiri, al recordar lo mucho que rogaba su amigo tener un hada.

-Hola Saria- Le contesta sonriente- ¡Pues si!, esta es Naví, mi nueva compañera.- Voltea a ver a la sílfide -Naví , ella es Saria, mi amiga.

-Un gusto conocerla, señorita Saria- Asintió con su cuerpo.

-¡El gusto es mío!-Le confirma divertida- ¿Por qué tanta prisa? ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó curiosa, mirando al chico.

-En realidad sí, el Árbol Deku me está llamando, al parecer es muy urgente- le respondió pensativo mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-¡Oh! ¿Te llama nuestro guardián? ¡Que honor!- Le alagó, pero termina recordando un detalle -pero Mido está bloqueando el paso, misteriosamente aparecieron monstruos en el camino hacia nuestro protector...- Le confesó preocupada por el asunto

-¡MONSTRUOS!- Exclamó sorprendida la compañera del joven -Pero... ¿Cuándo aparecieron? Cuando pase por ahí estaba todo despejado...- Se preguntó confusa.

-No lo sé...- desvió la mirada la Peliverde -Es como si algo malo estuviera a punto de pasar, últimamente el bosque se ha vuelto más peligroso...- Miró firmemente al rubio -¡Que suerte que te entrenaste para usar una espada! ¿No?- Le preguntó retóricamente al rubio -Pues pueden conseguir un escudo en la tienda, pero la única arma que tenemos está en una estancia secreta...

-¿La Espada Kokiri?- le preguntó la sílfide, Saria asintió con la cabeza -¡Se dónde esta! No te preocupes, confió en que Link sabrá lo que hace, no por nada nuestro guardián desea verle.

-De acuerdo- Miró preocupada al joven -Solo ten cuidado ¿Si?

-Descuida, ¡lo tendré!- afirmó con determinación -Vamos Naví, busquemos el escudo- La sílfide le asintió -¡Nos vemos Saria!- Se despidió de su amiga, mientras corría hacia la tienda, seguido de su compañera.

La peliverde, lo vio alejándose – _Sé que tu destino es muy grande... Link... Ten cuidado..._

Tras buscar muchas rupias y comprar el escudo Deku, el joven siguió a su compañera. Esta le llevaba a donde se debería encontrar dicha estancia misteriosa. Terminaron llegando sobre la colina, al Oeste de la casa del rubio.

-¡Debe de estar por aquí! Cuando te buscaba vi muy sospechoso este extraño agujero- Le aseguró a su protegido, en lo que este se agachaba viendo dicha brecha -¿Entramos?

-¿Aquí? Bueno, si se ve sospechoso, solo espero la encontremos- Dijo mientras entraba por la misteriosa entrada.

Al llegar al otro lado, vieron que la estancia era un extraño laberinto con una roca gigante como obstáculo -Wow, de verdad que querían que fuese seguro- Dijo mientras observaba a su alrededor.

-No se ve tan complicado- le Aseguró a su compañera, encogiéndose de hombros. Tras esto continuó su camino mirando en todas las esquinas, teniendo cuidado con la extraña roca. Hasta que divisó una parte en particular.

-¡Mira! ¡Creo que es esa!- señaló el rubio un pequeño tocón, encima de este había una pequeña espada, con el mango de color marrón y un pequeño círculo en el centro de color rojo. La tomó con la mano izquierda y la probó con un arbusto que estaba cerca -Es pequeña pero perfecta, por ahora.

-Creo que podrías usar eso para guardarla.- Le señaló una vaina que se encontraba en un costado. El rubio asintío mientras la tomaba , se la colocó y guardó su arma. Pensó un momento y cambió de lugar su escudo, enganchándolo en la correa de su torso.

-¡Bien! Así podré tomar ambas armas rápido- Aseguró sonriente, su amiga le asintió.

-¡Bien hecho!- le felicitó su compañera -Ahora debemos ver al Árbol Deku, ya tardamos demasiado.

-Tienes razón- Empezó a correr a hacia la salida, evitando la extraña roca -Solo espero Mido me deje pasar- Se preguntó mientras llegaba al final de su recorrido.

Al salir de la estancia, pasaron entre las cercas hasta bajar la colina, llegando al camino principal. Luego siguieron por la derecha, yendo recto hasta el final del recorrido, donde efectivamente se encontraba "El gran líder de los Kokiri".

Estaban por pasar, pero el líder se interpuso en su camino -¡Alto! No puedes pasar, el camino está lleno de monstruos, señor sin hada.

-No importa, me sé defender. Además El Árbol Deku solicita mi presencia -Le aseguró con prisa al líder de los Kokiri.

-¿Qué? ¡Imposible! ¿Por qué motivo nuestro guardián solicitaría a un chico sin hada como tú? Teniendo al gran Mido a su disposición- Aseguró orgullosamente

-¿Disculpa? ¿Y yo para ti que soy?- Le preguntó molesta la pequeña hada.

-¿QUÉÉÉÉ.? ¿Ya tienes un hada?- Preguntó sorprendido.

-¡Efectivamente, eso soy engreído!- Contestó por su amigo, enojada -Y lo que dice mi protegido es verdad, el Árbol Deku le solicita inmediatamente, de hecho a mí me encargo que lo lleve hacia él - Le aseguró, defendiendo a su compañero.

Al principio el supuesto líder se quedó pensativo, pero al ver la determinación del hada, y ver que precisamente Link llevaba espada y escudo terminó accediendo

-¡Ay, de acuerdo!- Se quitó del camino aún dudoso -ya verán como falla su misión, se arrepentirán de su decisión, ¿Cómo rayos consiguió ser el favorito de Saria y del gran árbol? Ummm...

El chico desvió la mirada, ya estaba acostumbrado que todos estén inseguros de su persona. Realmente dudaba si el Árbol Deku de verdad lo solicito a él sin equivocación. Nunca nadie había puesto sus esperanzas en él, y todo porque antes no tenía un hada, y parecía que aun con una las cosas serían iguales. ¿Habrá alguna persona que realmente llegue a confiar en él? Decidió continuar su camino cabizbajo en dirección al árbol Deku, seguido de su compañera.

-¿Link, estás bien?- Le preguntó preocupada. El rubio solo asintió con la cabeza, y siguío el camino en silencio. La sílfide decidió dejarlo en paz, esperando que al llegar ante el Árbol Deku se encontrara mejor...

* * *

El camino en si estaba lleno de plantas Deku. Link las derrotó con facilidad, solo les hacía tajos horizontales con la espada, para cortarles los tallos, obteniendo algunos palos y semillas Deku. El camino no era tan largo pues ya estaban llegando ante el guardián del bosque, al notarlo el chico guardó sus armas y su compañera se le adelantó.

Cuando llegaron frente al guardián, este se veía más oscuro de lo normal, sus hojas se caían poco a poco. Naví al notarlo tembló al pensar en lo que tendría que decirles, pero el chico aún tenía una prueba que superar.

-¡Árbol Deku! ¡Ya regresé! Y traje al chico conmigo

-Oh.. Naví, ya volviste. Link... bienvenido, escucha con atención lo que voy a decirte...- Él lo miró fijamente, asintiendo dispuesto a escucharle – Desde hace varias lunas, sé que has tenido pesadillas horribles. Cada día, el mal se fortalece extendiéndose por el mundo... Haciendo que ciertas personas tengan malos presagios... Y tú eres una de ellas- El rubio se sorprendió ante eso... eso quería decir ¿que vio el futuro?

-Ha llegado el momento de poner a prueba tu valor Link- Continuó diciendo el antiguo guardián -He sido víctima de una maldición, necesito que me liberes de ella con tu valor y sabiduría... ¿Tienes el valor suficiente para cumplir este cometido?.

El rubio no contestó a la primera. Se veía como una labor muy importante... ¿De verdad era él el adecuado para esto? Nunca antes habría imaginado algo así... a pesar de sus dudas, su guardián le pedía ayuda , así que accedió a ayudarle- Si, si lo tengo- Le respondió con firmeza.

-Que así sea, valiente Link. Entra junto a Naví.-Luego se dirigió al hada- Naví ayúdalo cuando te necesite... los estaré esperando...-Finalizó mientras abría su boca, dando paso a su interior.

-¡Vamos Link!- Le animó su compañera adelantándose.

Este se queda pensativo, estaba a punto de entrar a un lugar peligroso. Nunca había estado en una situación así. Pero después de todo pedían su ayuda, y él aceptó enfrentar su maldición.

-¡Allá voy!- Y se dirigió a toda prisa a la entrada...

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Comentarios Finales:** Bueno, ya después de muchas ediciones se encuentra de forma decente, agradezco a **EgrettWilliams** por ser mi **Beta** y a **Artemiss** por sus consejos.

Quería terminarlo después de la obtención de la Esmeralda Kokiri, pero no quería hacerlo tan largo, así que eso estará en el próximo cap.

No se cada cuanto lo estaré actualizando, pero espero lograr mejorar conforme pase el tiempo.

En fin hasta el capitulo 2...

Edit:Bien ya edite algunos errores, tengo pensado rehacer el capítulo en algún momento cuando ya salga de vacaciones. Ya que estoy ocupado con los capítulos siguientes, pero les aseguro que lo editare, y así más gente se animé a continuar el fic.


	2. La Esmeralda Kokiri

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time es propiedad de Nintendo.**

* * *

 **THE LEGEND OF ZELDA**

 **OCARINA OF TIME**

 **Por LinkAnd06**

 **Capítulo 2: La Esmeralda Kokiri**

 **-Gran Árbol Deku-**

Al entrar por el camino que les abrió su guardián, el joven y su compañera llegaron a una gran sala, había unas enredaderas al frente, así como un enorme hoyo con una gran telaraña. El chico curioso observó que bajo la pegajosa tela, atravesándola había otra sala, y por lo visto era el único camino hacia esta, tal vez tendría que ir hasta allí ¿pero cómo?

-Necesitas más peso, así la atravesarás- Le aconsejó la pequeña hada al leer su mirada.

El chico miró a su alrededor, no había nada que sirviese para atravesar la telaraña. Miró hacia arriba, había una gran subida, tal vez debería explorar un poco y seguro encontraría algo.

-¿Y si subimos?- Preguntó a su compañera.

-¿Ves algún otro camino?- Le dijo sarcásticamente, literalmente no había otro camino.

El rubio se quiso golpear por preguntar lo obvio, pero tenía que continuar.

-No... Bueno, subamos, tal vez haya algo- Caminó hacia las enredaderas, la sílfide suspiro, aún tenía mucho que recorrer como para tener esa actitud, pero era su protegido y debía aceptarlo así.

-Cuidado con las Skulltulas- Se acercó a donde él estaba.

Link subió las enredaderas, eran muy resistentes, no debía preocuparse por caer, al llegar arriba notó que había una gran rama a la derecha, al verla tuvo una idea. Saltó hasta el dichoso objeto, era muy resistente.

-¿Link, qué haces?- preguntó al verlo pensar.

Inmediatamente él corrió hasta el final del brote, saltando al llegar al límite, cayendo justo en la gran telaraña hundiéndola en el proceso, pero volvió a subir como si nada.

-¿Pero qué?- Se preguntó, pensó que podría funcionar.

-¿Y si lo intentas desde el último piso?- Le señaló al brote que se encontraba más arriba, su amigo asintió sonriente y caminó de nuevo hacia las enredaderas. Pero una Baba Deku le bloqueó el paso de sorpresa.

-¡Cuidado!- Advirtió preocupada al ver salir al enemigo.

El joven desenvainó su espada he intentó atacar a la planta con un tajo vertical, pero el enemigo impulsó su cabeza hacia el rubio más rápido, empujándolo hacia atrás.

-¡Ay, eso dolió!- Se levantó sobando su espalda.

-¡Ten más cuidado! Te embisten apenas te les acercas, piensa un poco antes de atacar- Le aconsejó mientras analizaba al susodicho enemigo.

Él solo le asintío mientras se acercaba a la planta para intentar atacarle, no era la primera vez que lo hacia. Al notarlo cerca de su rango de alcance, el enemigo intentó volverlo a embestir, pero él ya lo esperaba y se defendió con su escudo dejándola aturdida. Rápidamente atacó con un tajo horizontal cortando el tallo del rival enviando su cabeza hacia atrás, esta al tocar el suelo se convirtió en un simple palo.

-¡Bien hecho, compañero!- Lo felicitó alegremente, el chico le sonrío mientras guardaba sus armas.

-Son muy sencillos de vencer, solo que antes me tomó de sorpresa- Le aseguró. Antes de continuar decidió tomar el palo-Puede que sirviera de algo- guardó el objeto en la alforja, dejando al hada confundida.

-¿Cómo es que cabe allí esa cosa?

-¡Ah! Esta alforja fue un regalo de Saria, dijo que puedo guardar lo que sea, ya que es mágica. Desde entonces siempre la traigo conmigo.

La sílfide se sorprendió, no sabía eso fuera posible. Pero después de todo era un objeto útil para esta aventura. Vio a su amigo subir de nuevo las enredaderas, por lo que optó seguirle el paso. Esta vez tomaron el camino de la derecha que era una subida en un camino de madera, al llegar más arriba, vio dos enredaderas con skulltulas estorbando, así no podría subirlas.

Pero notó que más a la derecha había un camino que llevaba a una puerta, por lo que decidió tomar dicha ruta. Saltó el hueco que separaba el camino y llegó hasta la puerta.

-No te preocupes, el Árbol Deku abrirá las puertas por ti apenas te sienta cerca de ellas.

-¿De verdad? Asombroso, mejor no lo hago esperar y continuemos- Efectivamente la puerta se abrió apenas se acercó, le dio gracias a su guardián en silencio mientras la cruzaba.

* * *

Al atravesarla llegaron a un extraño salón cuadrado que solo tenía un camino a una puerta, aún extrañados caminaron hacia esta, pero del suelo apareció una extraña criatura.

-¡Un matorral Deku, cuidado!

El susodicho empezó a dispararle nueces al rubio. Este golpeó cada una con su espada, cortándolas en el acto, hasta que se le ocurrió usar su escudo. Al usarlo la nuez rebotó hacia el enemigo sacándolo de su refugio, teniendo su oportunidad.

-¡Maldición!- Gritó y empezó a correr por la sala.

El joven le siguió por varios minutos hasta que estaba a punto de atacarle con su arma, pero el rival detuvo su acción cuando le empezó a hablar.

-¡Espera! Si no me matas te puedo decir algo...-El chico le miró seriamente esperando sus palabras -Algunos Deku que protegen algunas salas, te pueden decir cosas de gran importancia, creo que uno sabe quiénes enfermaron al Árbol Deku, así como la ubicación del susodicho... ¡Bien, es todo lo que sé, adiós!- y huyó del lugar.

-Eso fue... Extraño- Dijo confundido, guardando sus armas. Normalmente los matorrales no eran así.

-Pero lo que dijo será de gran ayuda. Bueno, debemos continuar- voló hasta la puerta, seguido del chico.

Al cruzarla llegaron a una sala más pequeña que la anterior, había un extraño hueco al frente con una plataforma para cruzar al otro lado, donde había un curioso objeto encima de un tocón.

-¡Mira Link! Eso se ve de mucha utilidad- Insinuó curiosa del objeto.

El chico cruzó las plataformas hasta llegar al tocón y agarró la cosa, que resultó ser un tirachinas junto a una bolsa de semillas.

-¡Esto me ayudará con las Skulltulas de aquella habitación, asombroso, podremos continuar!- Aseguró mientras prueba la resortera -¿Pero por qué ese Deku protegía algo como esto? Digo, fácilmente podríamos comprar una...- Preguntó extrañado de algo como eso.

-Es porque está resortera es de las hadas, toda semilla que lance hará más daño que una común. Bueno, debemos volver a aquel lugar.

Apenas dieron la vuelta, la plataforma cayó al suelo rompiéndose en miles de pedazos.

-¡Oh, no! ¿Ahora como saldremos de aquí?- Miró alarmada por todos lados.

-Navi, creo que hay algo colgando encima de ese camino- señaló al techo encima del lugar de la salida. La sílfide se acercó al lugar.

-Parece una escalera vieja, se ve de mucha ayuda ¿Cómo la bajarás?

El rubio se quedó pensativo un momento, hasta que se le ocurrió probar su nuevo objeto. Preparó la semilla mientras apuntaba a la escalera -¡A un lado, amiga!- La sílfide volvió con el chico, mientras este disparó a la escalera, haciéndola caer, abriendo un paso hacia la salida.

-¡Listo, vámonos!

* * *

Tras pasar la anterior sala, regresaron a la estancia principal, específicamente al lugar de las dos enredaderas con skulltulas. El chico las derrotó fácilmente con la resortera abriendo el paso, tras esto subió las enredaderas hasta llegar al último piso, luego corrió hacia el gran tocón.

-¡Bien desde esta altura se debería romper!- Dijo entusiasmado a su amiga.

-¡Ten cuidado, es muy alto!

El chico corrió hasta el límite, se preparó para saltar, pero de la nada apareció una extraña figura que detuvo sus acciones empujándolo hacia atrás golpeándose contra la pared, preocupando a su compañera.

-¡Ay!- trató de levantarse -Esta vez sí que fue peor- rió un poco.

La sílfide suspiró de alivio al verlo bien, luego encaró al aparecido enemigo, que resultó ser una Skulltula mucho más grande que las anteriores

-¡Es una SuperSkulltula! A diferencia de las pequeñas su parte superior es dura como el acero, pero la inferior es su punto débil.

Al escuchar a su amiga el rubio ideó un plan, desenvainó su espada y se acercó lentamente al arácnido, este preparó su ataque dando un medio giro exponiendo su panza, rápidamente el joven le hizo una estocada, dañando al rival severamente, pero aprovechando su impulso intentó atacarle dando un giro rápido, más el chico lo esquivó dando un salto hacia atrás. No quería volver a golpearse como antes.

La araña preparó otro ataque aún más potente dando otro medio giro, volviendo a dejar a la vista su punto débil. Link rápidamente saltó hacia el enemigo haciendo un tajo vertical, que empujó al rival hacia atrás eliminándolo, Vengándose.

-¡Bien hecho, le diste una lección!- Le felicitó al ver que su amigo literalmente le devolvió su golpe sorpresa.

El rubio suspiró de alivio, feliz de que su idea funcionó -¿Por qué les gusta tanto aparecer cuando menos te lo esperas?- Reprochó, pues ya con esta fueron tres veces.

-Creo que les parece divertido, habrá que tener más cuidado. Sino, tendrás que usar una almohada en tu espalda- rió para sí misma, el chico solo rodó los ojos.

-Bueno, es hora de saltar- Volvió a preparar su carrera y segundos después corrió hasta el límite del tocón saltando al vacío, esperando que al fin se rompiera la enorme telaraña

* * *

-¿Y cómo quito eso de ahí?- Preguntó un matorral Deku a una criatura que tenía una extraña forma de ojo con dos patas y una puya en la cabeza, su cuerpo era color verde.

-No lo sé, pero debes hacerlo, son órdenes de la reina. Cuando la logres quitar ya podremos salir y dominar el bosque- rió tras decir esto.

El brote viviente se quedó pensativo, planeando la forma en la que podría quitar la telaraña, pero notó que una cosa verde caía directo hacia la tela pegajosa.

-Emmm... Señor.

-¿Que? ¿Ideaste algo?

-Algo se dirige hacia nosotros.

-¿Eh? A que te refie...- pero no pudo terminar sus palabras, al ver que la tela se hundía hacia ellos rompiéndose en el acto, dejando pasar al joven de ropajes verde -¡Pero qué, le tengo que avisar a la reina!- Gritó huyendo del lugar.

-¡Espe… Ahhhhhh!- El matorral no pudo continuar debido a que algo o alguien cayó sobre él, dejándolo inconsciente

-Ups, lo siento... No me fijé donde caería- se disculpó avergonzado, rascándose la nuca.

-¡Link, mira este lugar! Parece un estanque secreto- Aseguró el hada mirando a su alrededor

La recién descubierta habitación tenía un pequeño lago en el centro, así como una extraña estructura donde de momento no podría subir, miró a su izquierda notando una puerta cubierta por otra telaraña.

-¿Otra? ¿Qué tan antiguo es este lugar?- reprochó pensando como quitar la tela del camino.

-El Árbol Deku lleva siglos protegiendo el bosque, supongo que esta zona nació con él- La sílfide miro a su alrededor, pensando cómo ayudar a su amigo y vio que había una antorcha detrás de ellos -Podrías quemarla...

-¿Pero cómo?

-Quizás te ayude alguno de tus objetos- Aconsejó a su protegido, dejándolo pensativo un rato.

-Quizás...- Buscó en su alforja, hasta que sacó un palo deku, el mismo que obtuvo al llegar y sonrió -Podría funcionar...

Colocó la punta de la vara en la antorcha, encendiéndolo. Al hacerlo corrió hasta la telaraña, saltando el extremo del lago, continuó el poco camino hasta el lugar y la quemó.

-¡Sabía que sería útil!- Sonrió mientras veía la tela quemarse.

-El otro monstruo se fue en esta dirección. ¿Qué podría haber del otro lado?- Preguntó dudosa de a donde se fue el muy cobarde.

-Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo- Respondió decidido, mientras cruzaban la puerta hacia la siguiente habitación.

Al entrar notaron que era una zona circular con muchos huevos alrededor.

La sílfide no le dio tiempo para pensar...

-¡Link, destruye todos rápido, lo que sea que contengan podría contaminar todo el bosque!- Ordenó preocupada.

El susodicho se asusto al pensar en esa posibilidad, así que rápidamente rompió todos con su resortera. Tras romperlos completamente, miró como de un arbusto apareció otro matorral deku.

-¡Estúpido, hiciste enojar a la reina! ¡La pagarás!- empezó a dispararle varias nueces.

El joven ya lo esperaba, por lo que usó su escudo desde el inicio, devolviendo sus proyectiles, el brote trató de escapar pero fue detenido por un ataque de la espada del chico que rozó su mejilla, de la herida goteó sangre verde. Link se quedo pensativo un segundo al notarlo.

-¡Espera, si me dejas vivir te diré algo importante!- Rogó asustado, sacando al chico de sus pensamientos.

Él solo le asintió, dejándolo hablar

-En la última sala, antes de llegar a la reina, mis compañeros no podrán ser derrotados hasta que los venzas en el orden correcto- Pensó un momento – El orden es dos, tres, uno ¡Veintitrés es mejor que uno! ¿Acaso me crees un traidor?-Dijo lo último mientras huía del lugar. El Espadachín miró por un segundo la pequeña mancha de su espada.

-Bueno, esa información si nos será útil- Aseguró la pequeña hada.

-¡Espero no falte mucho para esa sala!- Guardó sus armas y caminó hacia la puerta.

Luego de cruzarla llegaron a una sala cubierta de mucho pasto y con tres antorchas en los extremos, no era un misterio lo que debía hacer. Se dirigió a la antorcha que estaba encendida, pero a medio camino tres babas Deku le rodearon, sorprendiéndolo, al ver que no podía atacarlas una por una hizo un ataque giratorio rápido, cortando el tallo de las tres plantas a la vez.

-Uf, estuvo cerca- Dijo con alivio.

-Esta vez no te mandaron a volar, ¿será que ya no les parece gracioso?

El joven rió un poco –Ojalá fuese cierto- Repitió el proceso de las antorchas y logró abrir la puerta, ambos la cruzaron.

Al llegar a la siguiente área, notaron que era una zona más grande de lo habitual. El rubio caminó hasta el centro, pero del techo cayeron tres huevos que al tocar el suelo salieron tres monstruos.

-¡Larvas Gohma, cuidado, son muy agresivos!- Le advirtió a su compañero revoloteando desesperada.

-¡Woah!- gritó sorprendido esquivando la embestida de una larva al último momento, al levantarse, preparó su espada.

Otra de las larvas se abalanzó contra él, al notarlo rápidamente se defendió con su escudo empujándolo hacia atrás. Aprovechando su posición hizo un ataque salto hacia él destruyéndolo en el acto.

Puso atención en la siguiente criatura que se preparaba para atacarle, al hacerlo, el rubio lo esquivó para contraatacar con un corte vertical de forma rápida acabando con él.

Finalmente se centró en el último, que cambio su color al rojo, inmediatamente este se lanzó contra él, por acto reflejo el joven hizo un ataque horizontal empujando a su rival hacia la derecha, quien terminó chocando contra el muro, quedando acabado.

El joven jadeó un poco-Espero que su madre no sea tan complicada de derrotar- Insinuó mientras corría hacia el agujero que había como salida.

-No falta mucho para llegar a la última sala- Le aseguró a su amigo.

-¡Entonces continuemos ya!- insistió firmemente mientras gateaba por el pasillo del agujero.

La sílfide asintió, pero desde hace rato empezó a sentir un extraño presentimiento sobre su guardián. Esperaba que aún no fuese demasiado tarde...

Al salir del hueco, volvieron a la primera sala, exactamente sobre la estructura que era inaccesible.

El joven miró que en el centro había otro agujero en el suelo, con otra gran telaraña cubriéndolo. Al ver que no podría usar el peso, decidió quemarlo. Cortó rápidamente a una baba deku cercana y consiguió usar su tallo como palo. Lo encendió en una antorcha cercana y finalmente quemó la pegajosa tela.

-Es la penúltima sala, abajo hay tres matorrales deku vigilando, creo que están hablando sobre algo importante...- Insinuó con lo último la hada azulada.

El joven le asintió, y bajó con cuidado por las enredaderas del agujero, para evitar hacer ruido.

La zona era también circular, pero la mitad era lago, mientras que en la de tierra efectivamente protegiendo la puerta habían tres matorrales deku, en los que debía usar el código.

Al terminar de bajar y meterse al agua nadó con cuidado hasta un extremo del suelo, para escuchar de qué hablaban los guardianes. La sílfide se colocó en el techo sobre ellos para escucharlos mejor.

-¿Crees que ya lograron abrir el paso?

-No lo sé, lo que me pregunto es... ¿Por qué no abrieron el de acá primero?

-Es que la reina quería tener todo despejado al salir, pero no debería preocuparle, tenemos un código.

-¿Me pregunto quién maldijo al árbol, ósea quien trajo a la reina hasta acá?

-El gohma que nos dirige me dijo que fue un sujeto de ropas extrañas, lo hizo ayer cerca del objetivo, con órdenes de un hombre muy alto... Aquel sujeto parecía de una raza extinta ¿Cómo se llamaban? ¿Shikas?

Naví se quedó pensativa con lo último, si de verdad alguien maldijo al árbol así de cerca ¿No lo habrían detectado?

Link decidió ya salir del escondite, pensó que ya no tendrían más que decir, y los encaró.

-¡Intruso, ataquen!- Ordenó firmemente el del centro.

El joven miró sus posiciones pensando el orden en el que debería atacar. Al ya conocer los patrones, sacó solamente su escudo.

Los tres dispararon al mismo tiempo, pero él golpeó solo el del centro antes de esquivar los demás. Cuando la semilla regresaron a su lanzador y lo golpeó, este quedo inmóvil.

Repitió el proceso con el de la derecha, teniendo el mismo resultado.

Finalmente lo hizo con el que quedaba, sacándolo de su posición de ataque.

-¡No puede ser, maldición!- Corrió por toda la sala.

-¡No, no te irás!- Le persiguió durante unos momentos, harto del mismo truco, hasta que pudo detenerle amenazándolo con la espada, casi cortándolo en dos.

El matorral entró en pánico -¡¿Cómo has sabido nuestro secreto?! ¡Qué rabia!- Insistió enojado -¡La reina me despedirá de todos modos, así que te diré su secreto! ¡Su punto débil será intocable hasta que le aturdas, pero si está en el techo los proyectiles le lastimaran un poco!- Miró hacia el suelo -Oh, querida reina... ¡Lo siento mucho!- Gritó mientras huía del lugar.

-¡Traidor!- Amenazaron los otros dos matorrales mientras lo perseguían, dejando atrás al joven. Este los miro subir a la salida, jadeando.

La puerta inmediatamente se desbloqueó, mientras el hada volvía con su protegido.

-¡Siento una maligna presencia tras esta puerta! Debe ser la reina de la que ellos hablaban, y la causante del malestar de nuestro guardián- Le advirtió preocupada al joven.

El chico miró por unos momentos la entrada pensativo. Esta es la prueba final para demostrar su valor y salvar a su guardián , ¿qué clase de criatura será? No lo sabía, pero aun así la enfrentaría.

-Ya es hora- Aseguró, totalmente dispuesto a salvar su hogar.

-¡Pues vamos, recuerda que pase lo que pase siempre te apoyaré!

El joven miró por un momento a su compañera -¿Siempre?

-¡Así es, hasta el final!

Le sonrió, ya nunca más volvería a estar solo...

* * *

Al cruzar la puerta caminó por un largo pasillo seguido de su compañera que miraba a todos lados. Continuaron por un rato, hasta llegar a una enorme y cavernosa zona, el suelo estaba totalmente lleno de polvo, así como las paredes estaban repletas de telarañas.

Cuando el rubio cruzó completamente, la entrada se cerró, sorprendiendo a ambos.

-¿Pero qué...?

-Calma Link, tal vez fue idea del árbol, ese monstruo no debe salir- Le aseguró su compañera.

Le iba a responder, pero un extraño ruido captó su atención, miró atentamente a todas las direcciones -Está cerca...

Caminó lentamente por la zona hasta llegar al centro, no había nada.

-Aún se oye ¿dónde está?

-No lo sé Naví, creo que...- le cayó un poco de tierra en su hombro derecho, luego miró hacia arriba, ahogó un grito de sorpresa al ver el origen del ruido -Lo encontré...

Una enorme criatura lo miró fijamente desde el techo, al notarlo se soltó de su agarre. El joven dio un salto hacia atrás esquivando a la enorme criatura, que se puso en posición de combate.

Era un gohma el doble de grande que lo común, tenía la piel verdosa, con partes rojizas, cuatro pequeños brazos para agarrar cosas y sus patas un poco más grandes. Su cola era un poco larga y rosada. Su torso era su cabeza, con un gran ojo naranja en el centro, que lo miraba furiosamente, seguramente era su punto débil.

El chico se puso nervioso un momento, jamas habia enfrentado un monstruo de tal tamaño. No sabia que clase de ataques sera capas de hacerle, por lo que decidió estar atento.

-¡Es **La Reina Gohma** , El parásito que infectó al Árbol Deku!- Exclamó la sílfide, detrás de su amigo -¡El ojo es su punto débil, pero solo cuando esta rojo! Ten cuidado.

El parásito se acercó lentamente, en lo que el joven desenvainó su espada, esperando su movimiento. La gohma clavó sus dos brazos, preparándose para embestirlo con su cuerpo, su ojo cambio al color rojo, el chico se defendió con su escudo, pero la criatura aun así lo empujó hacia atrás. Rápidamente evitó caer de espaldas, sorprendido por su fuerza, a pesar de defenderse su brazo le dolía. Ideó un plan.

Volvió a acercarse al enemigo, este intentó volverle a embestir. Pero el chico rápidamente guardo su espada y sacó el tirachinas disparándole a su rojizo ojo, aturdiéndolo.

No desaprovechó la oportunidad, y comenzó a atacarle con varios tajos horizontales en el ojo, hasta que este volvió a levantarse, retrocediendo antes de ser atacado. El espadachín empezó a sentirse cansado, pero no debía darse por vencido.

El parásito se volteó y caminó hacia una columna, por la cual comenzó a trepar hasta el techo, El ojiazul lo siguió con la mirada, pensando que estaría planeando su rival. Este se preparó (preparó) para atacar cambiando de color su ojo, el joven no desaprovecho (desaprovechó) la oportunidad y disparó con su resortera volviendo a aturdir a su enemigo, que cayó al centro de la habitación.

-¡Eso es, casi lo derrotas, ánimo!- Apoyó a su amigo la sílfide.

Él corrió hacia su rival sonriendo, a pesar de ser la primera vez que se enfrentaba a un enemigo de esta altura, sentía como si ya lo hubiese hecho antes. Al llegar a unos metros de distancia, dio un ataque salto, pero una extraña y pequeña figura se interpuso en su ataque, sorprendiéndolo.

-¡No derrotarás a la reina!- Le gritó un gohma más pequeño pero con la piel resistente, que fue quien bloqueó el movimiento. Luego empujó al joven hacia atrás -¡Ataquen!

Diez larvas gohmas corrieron a atacar al rubio, esté se levantó rápidamente, miro a sus atacantes, empezó a jadear más, a este paso seria derrotado. Preparó su ataque poniéndose en posición y cuando las larvas se acercaron más, atacó girando sobre si mismo a los parásitos venciéndolos uno por uno, hasta que solo quedaban la reina y el recién aparecido. Tenia que aprovechar sus ultimas fuerzas.

-¡No te rindas sé que tú puedes, es un gohma fortalecido, solamente es un poco más resistente!- Apoyó a su amigo al verlo casi exhausto.

El fortalecido se enfureció, por lo que saltó para embestir al chico, pero el ojiazul se defendió con el escudo aturdiendo a su atacante unos instantes, sin perder el tiempo le atacó con una estocada en su ojo. Al recibir el severo ataque se preparó para contraatacar con sus brazos. Intentó darle un arañazo con la derecha a el joven, pero este lo interceptó con su espada, luego saltó hacia la izquierda para evitar el ataque, y contraatacó con un tajo horizontal derecho en su ojo, empujándolo al suelo.

-¡NOOO...! ¡Como... pude... perder...!- Dijo en su último aliento.

El joven suspiró, ya solo quedaba acabar con su líder. La encaró notando que se había levantado y empezó a caminar hacia él. Miró hacia el suelo, tenia que darlo todo ahora.

-¡Terminemos esto ya!- Corrió hacia el gran parásito, ya estaba harto de ellos.

Esta intentó darle un arañazo con dos brazos a la vez, el joven lo esquivó rodando por debajo del enemigo, al estar detrás del parásito subió por su espalda para cruzar de nuevo frente a ella. Al encararle le dio una estocada en su ojo al verlo de color rojo, manchando su espada de sangre verde.

Finalmente dio dos pasos hacia atrás y le atacó con el ataque salto, dañando severamente a su enemigo, que ya estaba en sus últimas.

El parásito gritó de forma desgarradora, mientras empezaba a desintegrarse en pedazos azules, hasta desaparecer totalmente de la existencia. Acabando con la maldición del ancestral árbol.

El joven suspiró de alivio mientras limpiaba el sudor de su frente y caía de rodillas, su prueba había terminado...

-¡Link, lo hiciste, salvaste al Árbol Deku y al bosque!- Felicitó alegremente a su amigo, mientras revoloteaba sobre su cabeza.

Este sonrío -No fue nada...- Se rascó la nuca -Pero sí que fue duro, sobre todo cuando ni esperaba que aparecieran ellos ¿De donde aparecieron?

La sílfide se quedó pensativa -No lo sé, pero ya no deberías preocuparte, sin su reina, los gohmas ya no aparecerán.

-Una plaga menos- Le miró sonriente, había rescatado a su guardián, por lo tanto ya nada malo pasaría ¿verdad?

De repente la sala se oscureció mientras que en el centro empezó a aparecer un circulo de luz azulada, que iluminaba la zona.

-Es del Árbol Deku, con eso saldremos de aquí- Le indicó a su compañero, y empezó a volar al haz de luz.

El joven le siguió, al ponerse en el centro del haz empezó a levitar con su amiga volando sobre él. Aún confundido ambos desaparecieron de la habitación, quedando totalmente vacía.

* * *

Aparecieron frente al ancestral guardián, que a pesar de haberse curado de su maldición se veía peor que antes. Naví se preocupó de que ya fuese muy tarde...

-Bien hecho, Link...- Dijo el Guardián del bosque -Has demostrado ser muy valiente, sabía que serías capaz de cumplir esta misión que te encomendé... Gracias.

El susodicho tuvo un mal presentimiento, logró su objetivo, pero aun así el guardián se esforzaba para poder hablar... incluso más que antes.

-Aún tengo más que contarte, es muy importante ¿quieres escuchar?

Le asintió mientras se sentaba en el suelo, dispuesto a escuchar su relato. La sílfide se posó sobre su cabeza, esperando las palabras de su líder.

-Ahora... Presta atención... Un extraño hombre de las sombras me lanzó esta maldición, lo oíste de unos matorrales... Pero a él lo había enviado un **malvado hombre del desierto,** quien esel mayor responsable de esta atrocidad...

* * *

 _ **Este malvado usa sin piedad sus poderes malévolos contra cualquiera**_

 _ **para buscar el Reino Sagrado conectado con Hyrule, porque en dicho lugar**_

 _ **se encuentra la sagrada reliquia de las diosas, La Trifuerza,**_

 _ **que contiene la esencia de estas seres omnipotentes...**_

 _ **Antes de que existiera él tiempo, los espíritus y la vida misma, tres diosas doradas descendieron a Hyrule, donde antes reinaba el caos...**_

 _ **Dín, la diosa del poder...**_

 _ **Nayru, la diosa de la sabiduría...**_

 _ **Farore, la diosa del valor**_

 _ **Dín, con sus poderosos brazos cultivó el suelo y creó la tierra roja.**_

 _ **Nayru, derramó su sabiduría en la tierra y brindó al mundo el espíritu de la orden.**_

 _ **Farore, con su alma infinita creó todos los seres que defienden la justicia.**_

 _ **Una vez concluida su labor, las tres diosas ascendieron a los cielos,**_

 _ **y dejaron tres triángulos sagrados en el punto desde donde abandonaron el mundo.**_

 _ **Desde entonces, los triángulos sagrados simbolizan la providencia de nuestro mundo.**_

 _ **El lugar donde descansan los triángulos se convirtió en el reino sagrado.**_

* * *

 _-..._ No debes permitir que ese hombre del desierto, de oscura armadura ponga su mano sobre la sagrada Trifuerza. Debes evitar que ese sujeto de corazón oscuro invada el Reino Sagrado...

El joven escuchó atentamente su relato. Jamás se imaginó que existiese tal reliquia, ni tampoco un hombre así de malvado... Aunque de cierta forma le parecía haber escuchado todo eso antes...

-Ese hombre malvado fue el que me echó esta maldición y está acabando con mi salud...- Continuó el ancestral árbol -Me queda poco tiempo... A pesar de tus esfuerzos por salvarme de la maldición, yo ya estaba condenado desde antes de que aceptaras esta misión...

La sílfide bajó la mirada, claramente triste por la cruda verdad. El joven empezó a sentirse tenso, con una mirada de nervios...

-Los abandonaré dentro de poco...- Cada vez le costaba más hablar -Pero no se apenen por mí, he sido capaz de hablarles de estos graves asuntos... Son la última esperanza para el reino...

El ojiazul se levantó, esperando las últimas palabras del guardián. El hada empezó a volar sobre su cabeza. Ambos sin saber que decir.

-Link... Debes dirigirte al castillo de Hyrule...- Su voz empezó a sonar menos fuerte -Allí encontrarás a la **Princesa del Destino**...

El rubio sintió algo con eso último, pero su guardián aún no había terminado de hablar.

-Llévate está piedra. Es la misma que tanto codiciaba el hombre malvado del desierto...

Un resplandor de luz verde, apareció sobre el chico. Al disiparse se materializó en un orbe verde brillante con un sujetador de oro, asemejando al símbolo de los kokiri. Lentamente descendió hasta la altura del joven, esté la tomó con ambas manos... Era **La Esmeralda Kokiri** , la piedra espiritual del bosque, El Gran Árbol Deku se la encomendó ahora él debía protegerla. La guardó en su alforja.

-¡Nuestro futuro está en tus manos, Link! Eres valiente... Naví, mi querida hada... Ayúdalo...Te lo ruego, Naví... Adiós...- Finalizó, mientras perdía por completo su color, y terminaban de caer sus últimas hojas...

Link bajó la mirada, ocultando su expresión con la sombra de su cabello. ¿Que debía pensar? Primero se sintió feliz por tener un hada, luego nervioso por ser el escogido para salvar ha su guardián, luego emocionado por lograr acabar con la maldición... Y ahora dolido por fracasar en salvar su vida. Y ahora tenia que cumplir con una ultima misión... Dejar el bosque, ir al castillo y conocer a **la Princesa del Destino.** ¡De ninguna forma la pensaba fallar!

Naví lo miró, sabía que escondía su dolor, por lo que prefirió no hablar sobre eso -Debemos ir al castillo, Link- Miró por última vez a su ya fallecido líder -Adiós... Gran Árbol Deku...

El joven se giró y se fue corriendo del lugar, totalmente dolido, dejando atrás a la sílfide. Esta se quedó mirando al árbol por unos segundos, luego asintió para si misma con su cuerpo, y se fue juntó a su protegido.

De ninguna forma pensaban echarse atrás en esta misión...

* * *

Ambos terminaban de llegar a la entrada del pueblo, pero Mido se interpuso en el camino del rubio.

-¡Link! ¡¿Qué has hecho?!- Le reclamó enojado -El Árbol Deku... ¿Ha?... ¿Ha muerto? ¡¿Cómo has podido permitir qué ocurriera?!- Le señaló con el índice -¡Es culpa tuya!

El espadachín solo bajó la mirada sin saber que decir... No quería hablar en estos momentos. Su compañera iba ha defenderlo, pero no quiso comenzar una discusión ahora. ¡Y menos con el mismo engreído!

Este solo se fue aún furioso hasta su casa, sin saber cómo dar la noticia.

-Vámonos...

Su amiga lo miró extrañada -¿No te despedirás de Saria? Puede que no volvamos en un tiempo...

-No... Vámonos ya... No quiero preocuparla más- Aseguró mientras comenzaba a recorrer su camino. La sílfide aún preocupada le siguió.

Tenían un largo camino por recorrer...

Ninguno de los dos notó que desde un árbol, una enorme figura los observaba...

* * *

Tras salir del pueblo, estaban cruzando el puente que atravesaba el bosque perdido, el rubio seguía pensativo pero aceptó su destino. Estaban a punto de llegar a la salida del bosque...

-Link...

El joven paró en seco, petrificado por escuchar esa voz...

-¿Te marchas...?

Él giró para verle, sorprendido de que ella estuviera allí.

-Saria...

El joven se acercó más a ella.

-Siempre supe que algún día abandonarías el bosque... Porque no eres como mis amigos y yo...

Link desvía la mirada, sin saber que decir.

-No importa...- Continuó la peliverde -Porque siempre seremos amigos...- Le encaró mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo -¿Verdad?

Le asintió, pero su mirada era de preocupación.

La kokiri le mostró un objeto en sus manos -Toma esta ocarina... Cuídala bien.

El chico tomó el dichoso objeto y lo observó detalladamente, era una Ocarina de las Hadas, un instrumento que Saria había hecho solo para ella, al parecer le dio una parecida. Era de color crema, con una raya verde en el soplador. Tenía cuatro agujeros en la esquina inferior izquierda y tres en la esquina superior derecha, era simple pero bonita. La guardó en su alforja.

El rubio bajó la mirada

-Cuando la toques, espero que pienses en mí y vengas al bosque a visitarme...- Miró con una sonrisa triste a su amigo. Siempre había sido como una madre para él, verlo partir le causaba nostalgia.

Link abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Sin saber que hacer o decir, se giró rápidamente y huyó a la salida, sin mirar atrás...

La sílfide se despidió asintiendo con su cuerpo, y siguió rápidamente a su protegido. Si antes se sentía mal por lo que paso, ahora se sentiría destrozado...

La peliverde lo vio alejarse, hasta desaparecer de su vista - _Adiós_. _.. Link..._

 _..._

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Comentarios Finales:** Bueno, espero les haya gustado. Se que quedo más largo, pero así quise que quedara este episodio. Es la primera vez que relato combates, espero me haya quedado medio decente.

Agradezco a **EgrettWilliams** por ser de nuevo mi **Beta** , y a **Fox McCloude** por sus consejos, tanto del comentario como los que mandó por interno.

Por favor dejen reviews, quiero saber como me está quedando y si les entretiene almenos. ¡No sean todos lectores fantasmas! XD.

En fin, hasta el siguiente, donde al fin aparecerá mi personaje femenino favorito...


	3. La Princesa del Destino

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time es propiedad de Nintendo.**

 **THE LEGEND OF ZELDA**

 **OCARINA OF TIME**

 **Por Linkand06**

 **Capítulo 3: La Princesa del Destino**

Saria regresó al pueblo, ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que se despidió de su querido amigo. Realmente lo iba a extrañar, sabía que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de volverle a ver, y eso la entristecía mucho.

Apenas cruzó la entrada, el líder de los kokiri apareció frente a ella.

-¿Saria, dónde estabas? Te estuve buscando- Le Preguntó Mido, extrañado de verla en ese estado de ánimo.

-Me despedía de Link, acaba de dejar el bosque- respondió cabizbaja.

-¿Qué? ¿Se ha ido?

-Si... Por más que haya querido que se quede, no podía hacer nada.

-¿El muy cobarde prefirió huir a hacerse responsable de lo que hizo? ¡Sabía que él era poca cosa!- Insinuó negando con la cabeza.

-¿Hacer qué?- preguntó seria.

-¡Pues él dejo que mataran al Gran Árbol Deku, Nos dejó sin guardián!

La kokiri lo miró molesta, enojada por su suposición.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¿Acaso viste lo que pasó allá?

-Pues...-se quedó pensativo, no esperaba dicha pregunta.

-¡No digas las cosas sin saber! ¿Qué clase de líder hace eso? Ah, cierto, uno engreído. Admítelo solo le tenías celos - Le aseguró señalándolo con el dedo índice.

Ante eso Mido bajó la mirada -Lo siento...

-¡Con quién te debes disculpar es con él! Cuando lo vuelvas a ver... Discúlpate con Link- Bajó tono de voz al decir lo último, ni ella estaba segura de cuando su amigo volvería. Tras decir esto empezó a caminar, adentrándose al pueblo.

-¿Adonde vas?

-Les diré a todos de la partida de Link, y también sobre la muerte del Árbol Deku. Y que a pesar de todo, sigamos con nuestras vidas normalmente, de todas formas no hay nada que podamos hacer- Aseguró mientras seguía su camino.

Mido solo asintió, mientras la seguía por detrás, pensativo por lo que antes su amiga le dijo, de verdad había actuado como un líder estúpido y envidioso, queriendo la atención de todos, pero especialmente la de Saria y su fallecido guardián. A tal punto de menospreciar al chico que no tenía hada, aun cuando este siempre se le dirigía de forma amable y cortés, quizás hubiese sido un gran amigo. Arrepentido decidió esperar su regreso, tendría una disculpa pendiente...

* * *

Link y su compañera recorrieron el casi estrecho camino hacia el campo de Hyrule, ya llevaban minutos caminando por el paso, el cual estaba rodeado de árboles y algunas rocas.

Mientras avanzaban, el joven seguía pensando en todo lo que pasó en una sola mañana. A pesar de que explorar el interior del Árbol Deku le resultó en parte divertido, y su batalla contra la Reina Gohma, a pesar de las dificultades le había gustado sentir esa adrenalina. Seguía sintiéndose culpable por no lograr salvar a su guardián. Pero debía mantenerse firme, tenía una misión que superar, además de sentir curiosidad sobre como sería la princesa.

Siempre que Saria le contaba sobre antiguas regentes, se refería a algunas como mandonas o hasta insoportables, pero también existían algunas que eran especiales, que siempre deseaban lo mejor para su pueblo, y arriesgaban su vida cuando este estaba en peligro.

Aunque recordando su extraña pesadilla, esa niña que huía en el caballo que siempre le causaba un extraño sentir al verla o recordarla. Le parecía de la realeza, tomando en cuenta como las describía su amiga en vestimenta. Y si su guardián le dijo que en ese sueño vio el futuro, acaso...

-¡Buu, eh aquí arriba Link, buu!- Le gritó una fuerte voz sacándolo de sus pensamientos, haciendo que buscara su origen.

La sílfide buscó por todas las direcciones, hasta encontrar una enorme figura en uno de los árboles de al frente.

-¡Link, allá está!- Le indicó mientras señalaba al recién aparecido con su cuerpo.

El susodicho observó a donde le apuntaba su amiga, en la cima del último árbol del camino, se encontraba un enorme búho marrón, con una mirada que reflejaba sabiduría.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- Le preguntó sorprendido

-Te he estado observando, desde que el Árbol Deku falleció. Tienes muchas agallas para tu edad pequeño Link.

El joven se confundió ante esa revelación, pero le dejó proseguir.

-¡Creo que llegó el momento de que comience tu verdadera aventura! En el camino te enfrentarás a muchísimas dificultades... Demasiadas para algún chico ordinario... Es tu destino. ¡No te rindas a pesar de las dificultades!

El joven bajó la mirada -Lo dices como si fuese sencillo...

-Link, te enfrentaste a la reina Gohma y sin importar como te sentías le diste su merecido. Eres un chico con mucho valor y potencial, no te deberías menospreciar- Aseguró la Sílfide con determinación a su amigo.

Ante esas palabras el chico sonrió- Tienes razón...-Levantó la mirada, observando a la enorme ave.

Al ver su determinación siguió con sus palabras -Sigue por este enorme campo hacia el Este, hasta llegar al Castillo de Hyrule, allí te encontrarás con una **Princesa.** Necesitarás un mapa, sabes que este reino es enorme, puede que te den alguno en la ciudadela. Cuando lo tengas recuerda consultarlo.

-¡De acuerdo, lo tendré en cuenta!-Le aseguró, asintiendo.

El búho miró a la acompañante del chico -Naví siempre recuerda los puntos a donde se deba dirigir el chico, memoriza el nombre de las zonas que especifiquen las personas.

-¡Entendido! Es mi especialidad recordar siempre lo importante, no te preocupes – Afirmó segura de sus palabras la susodicha.

-Bien, vayan con cuidado. ¡Nos vemos! ¡Buuu, buuu!- Se despidió mientras comenzaba su vuelo, hasta finalmente volar hacia el horizonte.

Cuando la enorme ave finalmente desapareció de sus vistas siguieron con su camino.

-¡Que criatura más sabia! Con solo verte sabe el enorme destino que aguardas.

-Lo sé, me sentí extraño, pero tuvo razón con lo del mapa, el que tengo se me quedó en casa... -Se rascó la nuca apenado.

La sílfide suspiró-¡Bueno, tu eres el que quería irse ya! Te diría que volviéramos por uno, pero se haría de noche rápido, tenemos que dirigirnos al castillo de una vez. Tras decir esto aceleró su paso.

-¡Navi, espérame!- Le gritó mientras comenzaba a correr siguiendo el ritmo de su apresurada compañera.

Lograron salir del sendero, entrando a la enorme Pradera de Hyrule. Era un campo gigantesco de color verde, con algunos árboles y arbustos alrededor. El joven decidió recorrer el camino de tierra, para no perderse.

Al pasar los minutos notaron una extraña cueva con un lago al fondo, quizás hubiera algo interesante más allá, pero no era el Este y debían seguir hasta el castillo. Momentos después una figura se dirigía a toda prisa en su dirección, era un extraño sujeto que estaba corriendo, vestido de blanco. A Link le sorprendió su tamaño por lo que miró detalladamente al corredor.

-¡A un lado, que debo romper mi récord! ¡Debo ser tan rápido como los conejos!

El chico se apartó de su camino cuando se acercó mientras lo miraba fijamente, la sílfide lo notó por lo que decidió explicarle.

-Es un Hylian, son fáciles de reconocer por sus orejas. ¿Te sorprendió su tamaño verdad? Bueno eso es porque ya es un adulto, y como no es un kokiri creció, y sí, cuando son pequeños tienen casi la misma apariencia a los chicos del bosque.

Link la miró sorprendido -Vaya... No sabía que existían seres parecidos a los míos ¿Son peligrosos?

-Bueno... Eso depende de la persona, algunos son buenos y otros pueden ser malos, más no nacen ya siendo malvados, si no que algo debe afectar al sujeto para convertirlo en un ser despiadado -Le respondió segura de sus palabras.

Link se quedó un momento pensativo -¿El hombre del desierto es uno de esos? ¿Qué pudo volverlo malvado?

Navi bajó la mirada, era una pregunta difícil, pero prometió ayudar en lo que sea a su amigo -No lo sé... Supuestamente él ya nació así de malvado, pero tampoco podría confirmarlo. El desierto se encuentra muy lejos del bosque, no podría detectar la vida de allí. Pero el Árbol Deku nos aseguró que la oscura presencia que los seres del bosque sentimos, proviene de allá...- Le respondió insegura, tampoco sabía mucho del tema.

El joven comenzó a continuar el camino -Si tan malo es... No hay tiempo que perder- Aseguró firmemente. La sílfide solo asintió y siguió a su amigo, aún faltaba mucho para llegar a su destino.

Minutos después, tras un largo recorrido, vieron un puente que conducía a una zona a la derecha hacia unas escaleras. Pero lo que de verdad les llamó la atención fue una enorme estructura que se encontraba varios pasos más hacia adelante.

-¡Link, allá esta! ¡Es la entrada a la ciudadela del castillo!- Exclamó contenta de que al fin llegaron a su destino.

El rubio se sorprendió al notar el parecido de la estructura con la de su sueño por lo que paró en seco un momento, preocupando a su compañera.

-¿Link? ¿Qué pasa?

-Ese... Lugar...

Cómo no conocerlo, no se parecía, era exactamente el mismo. Había tenido aquel sueño por muchos meses, le era imposible no recordarlo. Por lo tanto, efectivamente algo iba a pasar en esa zona, y ahora tenía que ayudar a la princesa, ojala aún no fuera demasiado tarde.

-¡Link, reacciona!-Le gritó a su amigo sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh...? Lo siento, me quedé pensativo- Se rascó la nuca mientras reía un poco, prefirió no preocuparla.

La sílfide suspiró ya por tercera vez ese día, a pesar de su destino el chico seguía siendo solo un niño -Bueno, no hay tiempo que perder, entremos- El joven asintió y se dirigió a la entrada, seguido de su amiga.

La puerta era enorme y de madera, seguramente se abría y cerraba como una rampa, los muros que habían alrededor eran de color blanco, y la parte de arriba era negra con un símbolo que poseía tres triángulos dorados... Seguramente se trataba de la Trifuerza.

-Llegamos...- Dijo finalmente el joven, mientras miraba hacia dentro de la entrada, era un pueblo el triple de grande que el del bosque kokiri. Al fondo se veía el enorme castillo de Hyrule, aún quedaba camino por recorrer.

-¡Pero solo mira el tamaño de esas casas, esto parece un laberinto! Seguramente allá habrá mucha gente recorriendo los alrededores a estas horas -Le insinúo a su compañero, realmente no le gustaba perderse en multitudes.

-¡No hay que rendirse amiga, eso nos dijo aquel extraño búho!- Le aseguró con determinación, sonriendo. Luego fijó su vista en la entrada -¡En marcha!- corrió.

La sílfide lo siguió con prisa, no queriendo quedarse atrás -¡Espérame, no vayas tan rápido, no te quiero perder de vista!

Al entrar, un guardia los siguió con la mirada.

-¿Un Hada? ¿Por qué una criatura como esa vendría para acá?

Si Navi insinuaba que habría mucha gente alrededor, en parte no se equivocó...

¡Pero qué era este gentío!

Las calles de la ciudadela estaban llenas por doquier de Hylians, muchos hombres trabajaban, otros solo paseaban, algunos se escondían quién sabe para qué. Lo mismo con las mujeres, habían docenas intentando comprar en un solo puesto, otras hablaban atravesándose en el camino, y podía observar a una que estaba bailando... O bueno, parecía, además una niña perseguía a una extraña ave blanca que solo huía de ella.

-¡Cucco, vuelve aquí!- Le escucharon decir

Para Link era complicado abrirse paso entre la gente, debido que era un niño, casi nadie notaba que estaba allí. Su compañera se ocultó en su gorro para evitar perderlo de vista.

Estaba tan concentrado fijándose donde pasar que inesperadamente chocó contra una niña, retrocediendo un poco mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Lo siento, no me fije que estorbaba. ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó la chica, preocupada.

-Si... No es nada, tranquila- Le contestó encarándola, mirándola fijamente.

La niña vestía un vestido blanco con bordes azules al final de la falda, usaba un pañuelo amarillo alrededor de sus hombros con un broche en el centro. Era pelirroja y de ojos azules. Miraba las ropas del chico extrañada.

-Esas ropas... ¿No eres de por aquí, verdad? ¿De dónde vienes?- Preguntó curiosa.

-Pues...- Se quedó pensativo

-No importa, soy Malon por cierto, vengo del rancho Lon-Lon- Le interrumpió.

-¿Rancho?

-Sí, se encuentra al norte de la salida de la ciudadela, podrías ir algún día.

-Claro, lo tendré en cuenta, pero ahora me dirijo al castillo-Aseguró apresurado.

-¡Oh, mi padre se encuentra allá, y no ha regresado en un rato... ¿Lo buscarías por mí, por favor?- Le preguntó juntando las dos manos.

El rubio lo pensó un momento, pero después de todo iba al mismo lugar, además nunca rechazaba ayudar a los demás -De acuerdo, lo haré. ¿Pero me dices donde queda el castillo?- Le preguntó sonriendo un poco, rascándose la nuca.

La ranchera le señala con el dedo hacia la izquierda -Se encuentra hacia allá, espero te dejen pasar.

-Gracias- Le sonrió -Bueno, debo ir para allá, veré si encuentro a tu padre, nos vemos- Se despidió mientras se dirigía a la ruta hacia el castillo.

-¡Nos vemos!- Le despidió sonriendo.

Tras dejar atrás a la recién conocida, Link se dirigió hacia la entrada de la ruta, ella era la primera Hylian con la que tuvo una conversación, era agradable, esperaba que la princesa fuese así. Aún en sus pensamientos, caminando hacia la ruta una voz lo llamó...

-¡Ey, chico, por aquí!- Le susurró una figura que estaba junto a una tienda colorida.

-¿Qué?

-¡Que vengas a mi tienda un momento, dije!- Le gritó aparentemente furioso, sorprendiendo al joven haciendo que girara.

-¡De acuerdo, pero no te pongas así!- Movió sus manos, asegurando que iría, mientras la figura entraba en su tienda.

El espadachín se quedó mirando la entrada de dicho lugar, de verdad no se esperaba aquello.

-¿Qué esperas? Ve, cuanto más te apresures, más rápido estaremos yendo al castillo- Le aseguró su amiga dentro de su gorro, ya casi empezaba el anochecer, debían apresurarse.

Link solo asintió, mientras se dirigía a la extraña y colorida tienda, tenía un extraño presentimiento...

Al entrar en la tienda, Navi dejó su escondite al verla vacía. Habían muchas mascaras alrededor de todo tipo. Link miro cada una dándole curiosidad, en su hogar todas eran de madera, ni siquiera tenían como pintarlas.

-Un fan de las caretas, vaya que si hay hylians de todo tipo- Dijo el ojiazul, curioso del lugar.

-¿Pero dónde se encontrara aquel señor?- Dijo la sílfide mientras miraba por todos lados.

El joven miró extrañado al puesto vació de la tienda, notando una máscara peculiar...

-¿Y esa?- Se acercó a dicho objeto, curioso de como se ve. Mientras su amiga seguía buscando al extraño sujeto.

Al acercarse a la susodicha careta, notó que tenía una peculiar forma de corazón con cuatro picos en sus esquinas y dos en su parte superior, era morada con unos grandes y amarillentos ojos. No sabía por qué pero esa mascara le dio un mal presentimiento.

-¿Te interesan las máscaras, verdad?

El espadachín se sobresaltó por la sorpresa. Giró para encarar a quien le habló encontrando al extraño sujeto que le había llamado, tenía un peculiar peinado castaño, una sonrisa que parecía no querer borrar, su traje era morado y un pantalón del mismo color.

-Sí, un poco...

-¡Pues, bienvenido a mi tienda, joven del bosque!- Exclamó abriendo sus brazos.

El joven se sorprendió, el sujeto ni siquiera lo conocía y adivinó su lugar de origen-¿Cómo es que…?

-Me encantaría seguir charlando, pero... ¡Veo que contestaste mi llamada! Tengo un favor que pedirte- Juntó sus manos en señal de decir por favor.

El joven lo miró confuso -¿Cuál?

El vendedor rió un poco, mientras colocaba su mano derecha en su mentón, como si analizara algo-Veras en mi negocio no vendo las máscaras , en cambio las presto y ellos se encargan de venderlas, quiero que vendas cuatro de mis máscaras. Joven que busca llegar al castillo - Carcajeó tras decir esto último.

Link lo pensó un momento, pero antes de contestar vio que el sujeto desapareció. Sorprendido miró a sus lados buscándolo...

-¡Quiero que te lleves estas!- El chico giró su cabeza hasta el mostrador, allí se encontraba el origen de la voz, por lo que se dirigió allí.

-¿Que máscaras son?- preguntó curioso mirándolas fijamente.

-Keaton, Stallchid, ReDead y Conejo. Cada una representa un anhelo, la persona que quiera divertirse en su vida con algo parecido a lo que estas criaturas puedan hacer, o simplemente ser felices con tenerlas- Le contestó señalando las caretas, una por una ante la mirada expectante del joven.

El joven las tomó, si hacía feliz a quienes se las diera valdría la pena intentar -Bueno, lo haré- Respondió su anterior pregunta pero aún confundido porque le hayan pedido esa clase de favor.

-No se diga más- Abrió sus brazos, mientras miraba hacia arriba -Chico del hada haz feliz a quienes quieran estas máscaras. Y por supuesto salva a tu reino del Hombre del Desierto- Rió tras decir lo último, sorprendiendo al joven, que se encontraba mirando las caretas.

Iba a responderle, pero cuando miró a su dirección, tanto el vendedor como aquella máscara que llamó su atención desaparecieron. Dejando confundido al rubio.

¿Acaso era una especie de fantasma aquel señor?

Tras unos minutos, Navi apareció, colocándose frente a su amigo.

-Link no hay nadie aquí... Creo que nos imaginamos aquel llamado- Insinuó extrañada, buscó por toda la tienda, sin ningún resultado.

El joven miró a todos lados confundido ¿lo habría imaginado todo? ¿Pero entonces por qué aún tenía las caretas?

-¿Qué haces con esas máscaras?

Se quedó pensativo unos momentos mirando dichos objetos, luego la encaró -Las venderé por supuesto, prometí que lo haría- Contestó sonriendo.

-Como quieras, pero ya debemos irnos. ¡Ya perdimos mucho tiempo!- Le aseguró a su protegido mientras volaba hacia la salida.

-De acuerdo...- Miró por última vez la tienda antes de marcharse, cuando toco la puerta con intenciones de abrirla. Pero lo detuvo una extraña risa.

-Vuelve cuando las vendas todas. ¿De acuerdo?- Escuchó el chico, no necesitaba girarse para saber de quien se trató.

-Lo juro...- Dijo mientras cruzaba la puerta, hoy sí que fue un día extraño...

Al salir de la extraña tienda, el espadachín guardó las cuatro mascaras en su alforja, se preguntaba quienes la compraría pero aun así cumpliría su promesa.

-¡Bien, aún no es el atardecer, debemos apresurarnos!- Ordenó la sílfide a su amigo. Este le asintió sonriendo, luego corrió hacia la ruta que dirigía al castillo.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al sendero, que era un camino estrecho que separaba a la ciudadela del castillo con una reja, notaron que había un guardia en la entrada de esta. Estaban por llegar a dicho lugar pasando por un árbol...

-¡Eh Link, aquí Buu!- Le indicó una conocida voz, llamando su atención, volteó hacia su origen, efectivamente se trató de aquel extraño búho, pero tenía la cabeza al revés.

-Hola de nuevo- Le saludó sonriente. Su amiga solo lo miró fijamente, esperando sus palabras.

-La princesa está en el castillo. ¡Buu, buu!- Giró su cabeza a su posición habitual -Ya casi es de noche. ¿Qué tanto hiciste en la ciudadela?- El rubio se rascó la nuca, mientras su amiga lo miraba negando con su cuerpo -Buu. No importa, debo decirte algo importante. Hace horas llegó un extraño hombre vestido de negro al castillo... Tenía un aura más allá de lo maligno...

El joven ahogó un grito de sorpresa al escucharle ¿Aquel hombre del desierto ya había llegado? ¿Había llegado demasiado tarde?

-Sí , es cierto, puedo sentir su energía maligna. No la había notado, por centrarme mucho en Link- Confirmó la sílfide, temerosa de lo que podría pasar. El susodicho la miró sorprendido abriendo la boca.

-¡Deben apresurarse!- Les dijo firmemente sacándolos de sus pensamientos, luego encaró al chico -La princesa te espera, Link... Pero nadie más que ella te deben ver, cuidado con los guardias- Le aseguró con lo último.

El espadachín le asintió, el sigilo nuca fue su mejor habilidad pero si no quedaba de otra tendría que intentarlo.

-Muy bien, eres un muchacho muy listo. Que tengas suerte. ¡Buu, buu!- Se despidió mientras emprendía su vuelo, luego se alejó hacia el horizonte.

Tras la partida del búho, el joven se dirigió a la entrada, estaba apresurado, si ese malvado ya se encontraba en el castillo podría desatar el caos. Debía ver a toda costa a la princesa.

El chico casi llegaba a la entrada, pero el guardia evitó que se acercara deteniendo sus pasos.

-¿Quién eres, y qué haces aquí?- Preguntó seriamente el soldado, al ver al niño muy apresurado.

-Tengo que ver a la princesa, es urgente- Le respondió tratando de no sonar ansioso, errando su intento.

El guardia rió un poco -¡Vaya! Así que quieres ver a la **Princesa Zelda.** ¿Verdad? ¡Qué interesante!- Bajó la mirada mientras seguía burlándose, el chico frunció el ceño, no tenía tiempo para esto -Seguramente oíste sobre ella en tu pueblo y quieres saludarla... ¿Cómo te lo puedo decir?- Endureció su mirada, pero Link no se inmutó -¡Largo de aquí! ¡Fuera! !La princesa nunca daría audiencia a gentuza como tú!- Le gritó enojado, mientras hacía señas con su mano como diciendo esfúmate.

-Pero esto es...

-¡Que te largues! O tendré que tomar medidas más drásticas, el Rey jamás querría ver a su hija cerca de gente como tú!- Tomó su lanza con ambas manos, como tratando de intimidar al chico.

El joven solo suspiró, mientras se giraba y regresó por donde vino. Debía buscar otra forma de entrar, tendría que hacerle caso al extraño búho después de todo. No se rendiría tan fácilmente.

Si no lo hizo contra un gran parásito ¿Por qué lo haría contra un guardia? Que de pasó sostenía su lanza al revés...

Link estaba a punto de llegar a la entrada del pueblo, pero una conocida niña se encontraba cerca de unas enredaderas. Curioso se acercó a ella, esta al reconocerle le sonrió.

-¿Malon?

-Hola, ¿No te dejaron pasar? Bueno no es tan fácil si no te conocen...

-Nos hubieses advertido- Dijo la sílfide, sorprendiendo a la ranchera.

-¡Wow un hada!- Exclamó maravillada, pero luego pensó por un momento -Eso quiere decir... ¡Que vienes del bosque! ¿No?

-Sí, de allí vengo, me gustaría seguir hablando pero debo entrar ya al castillo- Respondió inquieto, con la vista hacia dicho lugar.

-Puedes intentar ir a escondidas, solo pasa por aquí- Le señaló las enredaderas -Por cierto... Creo que mi papá se quedó dormido cerca del castillo, ¡un adulto no debe hacer esas cosas! ¡Je, je!- Se rió un poco, el rubio inclino la cabeza, sin entenderle mucho -Bueno, por si lo ves dormido, lleva a este cucco con él, cuando lo vea lo despertara -Le muestra al chico el susodicho animal.

No sabía por qué pero al verlo tuvo un extraño sentimiento de nerviosismo, pero aun así con todo su valor tomó al animal, que extrañamente cupo en su alforja

-Bueno, espero no haga un escándalo a medio camino- Insinuó riendo un poco.

-Descuida, no lo hará – Suspiró -Mi papá da muchos problemas aunque sea un adulto- Negó con la cabeza -¿Bueno, que esperas? Si vas a ver la princesa ve de una vez- Le indicó sonriendo.

-¡Gracias Malon, nos vemos! -Se despidió mientras subía las enredaderas, ahora debía ser sigiloso si quería llegar hasta el castillo, no iba a fallar esta vez.

Al llegar arriba, el joven logró pasar la reja por encima sin problemas, pero al llegar a la mitad del camino, el guardia de al frente lo notó por lo que se acercó a donde él se encontraba.

-¡Link, aquel guardia nos vio! Debe... uuumm- Pero no pudo terminar sus palabras, el susodicho la tomó con ambas manos y saltó de la estructura, cayendo sobre unos arbustos, evitó ser descubierto. Mientras el guardia llegó a donde se dirigía.

-Ummm... Me pareció ver algo -Aseguró el guardia para sí mismo, miró a todos lados buscando a alguien, sin tener éxito, luego se encogió de hombros -Debió ser mi imaginación.

El soldado regresó a su puesto habitual tras eso. Link salió de su escondite al verlo irse.

-Uf, ¡Estuvo cerca! ¿Verdad Navi?- Pero no tuvo respuesta, preocupado miró a los arbustos, encontrando a su amiga en el suelo.

-Fí... Fíjate por donde aterrizas... ¿Sí?- Dijo tratando de volar, el joven le ayudó.

-Lo siento...- Respondió nervioso -¡Fue porque actué sin pensar, solo quería evitar que me viera ese señor!- Se disculpó juntando sus manos.

-No te culpo, pero trata de ser más cuidadoso, amigo -Aseguró asintiendo con su cuerpo, el joven suspiró de alivio en respuesta -¡Bueno, tenemos una misión que terminar!

Link sonrío -¡De acuerdo!- empezó a recorrer el camino, buscando como subir la colina.

Al encontrar una subida, el espadachín la subió con cuidado para evitar a tres guardias

Logró su cometido llegando a medio camino.

-¡Casi llegamos, solo un poco más!

Él le asintió en respuesta, vio la entrada protegida por dos guardias, por alguna razón uno no tenía casco y el otro no tenía siquiera su protector del pecho. O son descuidados o tenían calor.

Sea lo que sea, necesitaban mejores guardias...

El chico subió unas enredaderas que habían a la izquierda, al fin logró llegar frente castillo, que estaba rodeado por un río. ahora solo debía buscar la manera de entrar.

-¿Cómo encontraremos a la princesa en un castillo tan grande?- Preguntó curiosa la sílfide.

-Lo sabremos cuando lo intentemos- Le aseguró. Miró a su derecha notando a dos guardias cerca del camino, aunque uno se le veía aburrido, el otro luchaba por mantenerse despierto, no podía arriesgarse a pasar por allí

Se lanzó al río al no ver como pasar sin que le descubran y nadó hasta el final del camino, llegando al otro lado.

Al subir siguió hasta el final del camino, encontrando a un hombre gordo con bigote vestido de rojo y azul.

-¿Será el padre de Malon?- Preguntó la sílfide, mirándolo de lado a lado.

El rubio solo saco al cucco de su alforja, este soltó un fuerte cacareo, despertando al dormilón.

-¡¿Qué diantres...?!- Se sobresaltó por la sorpresa -¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Ya ni se puede dormir!- Se restregó los ojos.

Link lo miró fijamente, lo único que le vio de parecido a Malon eran los ojos y el broche del cuello. Pero aun así le preguntó:

-¿Eres el papá de Malon?

-¿Eh? Sí... Soy Talon, el dueño del rancho Lon-Lon ¿Quién eres?

-Link, ¿Que hacías allí tirado?- Preguntó curioso.

-Vine al castillo a hacer una entrega de leche, pero me senté a descansar...- Explicó el ranchero -Y parece que me dormí, creo que ayer no descanse bien- Se rascó la barbilla.

El joven decidió ir directo al grano -Malon te está buscando, deberías...

Al mencionar a la niña, el señor abrió los ojos como platos y se sobresaltó.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Mi hija me estaba buscando? ¡Ahora sí que estoy en apuros!- Puso sus manos en su rostro -¡Metí la pata, la deje esperando! ¡Diosas!- Empezó a correr hacia la salida -¡Me dirá de todo menos algo bonito!- Gritó mientras desaparecía de su vista. Pero vio como chocó contra el guardia somnoliento, cayendo ambos por las escaleras.

-¡Bien, un problema menos!- Felicitó su amiga, luego logró mirar un extraño agujero en la alcantarilla del castillo, justo al frente -¡Link, mira!- El susodicho observó- ¡Por allí puedes pasar!

El espadachín sonrió -¡Vamos entonces, debemos ver a la princesa!- Afirmó con determinación.

El joven retrocedió unos pasos, corrió y saltó hacia la entrada, logrando alcanzarla con éxito.

-Seguramente habrán más guardias dentro, estemos pendientes- Advirtió a su amigo, este le asintió mientras entraba por el agujero. La etapa final de su misión comenzó.

* * *

Al entrar llegó a los jardines, miró si no había ningún guardia. Al confirmarlo salió y caminó con cuidado hacia al frente, entrando a un pequeño laberinto de arbustos, notó que habían dos guardias allí por lo que decidió pasar directamente cuando no estén mirando.

Notó su oportunidad y pasó a la siguiente sección, de la zona donde habían dos fuentes, los guardias estaban hablando sobre un visitante de cabello rojo, no le tomó importancia aunque le intrigó un poco, igualmente pasó a la siguiente zona.

Al notar que había un camino alto, no lo dudó un instante y pasó por allí gateando, abajo vio que el guardia leía un libro, sentado en medio del camino de abajo... ¿Les pagan por holgazanear en el trabajo? Bueno lo insinuaría después.

Cruzó todo el camino, hasta bajar y pasar la zona.

La siguiente tenía una estatua con tres mujeres, se veían muy majestuosas, los guardias la rodeaban en círculos.

Al no ver una oportunidad para pasar, sacó sus tirachinas y disparó una semilla deku a la ventana, destrozándola y advirtiendo a los soldados de esa zona, estos se acercaron a dicho lugar por el extraño ruido, al estar ocupados no notaron al joven pasar.

Llegó hasta un largo pasillo recto, pero este era bonito, habían flores al rededor alrededor de distintos tipos, además el sonido de la fuente era ambiental. Finalmente el rubio llegó hasta una enorme entrada, al verla le dio un escalofrió como si lo que hubiese al otro lado fuese a cambiar su destino.

Aun sintiéndose así, entró, recorrió un largo pasillo gris y finalmente llegó a su destino...

Al entrar el joven miró a su alrededor, la zona era circular, había pasto en todo el centro, flores amarillas en el centro, y lo que más llamo su atención...

Al fondo en una pequeña subida, mirando por una ventana, que al verle quedó enmudecido, estaba una niña, vestía un pequeño vestido rosado oscuro con una falda de color blanca, los hombros también eran blancos y sus mangas azules. Llevaba puesto un gorro blanco.

- _Ella...-_ Recordó el chico.

Era la primera vez que la miraba en persona, aquella niña que siempre vio fugazmente en sus pesadillas, pero siempre causándole una extraña sensación, trató de ignorarlo esta vez por su misión pero le fue imposible.

Navi lo notó pero prefirió quedarse callada, era hora de que Link se encargara solo. Se quedó volando sobre su cabeza, tal vez así la princesa le reconozca al notarla sobre él.

El joven se acercó a ella hasta quedar justo detrás de la chica, que era unos centímetros más alta.

La susodicha estaba tan concentrada en lo suyo, que ni se dio cuenta cuando había llegado alguien a sus espaldas. Al sentirlo, se giró con una expresión de sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién?!- Exclamó sorprendida, no se esperaba encontrar a alguien más en su jardín. El chico la miró fijamente era rubia con ojos azules solo que los de ella eran un poco más claros que los de él, no sabía que responder, quedó enmudecido con solo verle a los ojos.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo burlaste a los guardias?- Le preguntó temerosa, aunque se arrepintió sabia lo fácil que estos eran de evitar. Pero luego se fijó en la acompañante del recién aparecido -¡Oh! ¿Eso es…? ¡Un hada!

Link solo le asintió asegurando su descubrimiento, aún no sabía que decir, ella tenía algo que le impedía razonar.

-Entonces vienes... ¿Vienes del bosque?- Preguntó ansiosa, el joven le asintió. Luego juntó sus manos antes de proseguir -Por casualidad, ¿No tendrás la **Piedra espiritual del bosque**? Es una gema verde y brillante... ¿La tienes?- Lo miro fijamente, él le causaba un poco de curiosidad.

-S... Si- Le respondió simplemente, no podía quedarse mudo ante esa pregunta y por como le miraba.

La chica rió un poco -¡Justo lo que pensaba!- Exclamó sonriendo, dejando estupefacto al espadachín -Tuve un sueño...- Comenzó -En él, nubes oscuras se aglomeraban sobre Hyrule. De repente, salía un rayo de luz del bosque, atravesaba las nubes e iluminaba el suelo, la luz se transformó en una silueta con una **Piedra Verde y Brillante** , e iba seguida por un hada- Explicó con devoción.

El rubio escuchó atentamente su relato, se parecía a su travesía por el Árbol Deku para al final de esta conseguir la **Esmeralda Kokiri** , y el hada sería su compañera, quien en este momento seguía volando sobre él sin decir una palabra. Efectivamente ella también vio el futuro, solo que de una forma más... ¿Distinta?

-Sé que fue una profecía sobre alguien que vendría del bosque...- Continuó la rubia sonriendo -Y al verte, supe que eras tú... Solo me tomaste por sorpresa -Rió un poco, esa risa le hacía sentir paz al joven, que sonrío ante sus palabras, ir hasta allí sin duda valió la pena.

-No fue tan sencillo...-Dijo él simplemente, sin borrar su sonrisa.

La chica ahogó un grito -¡Ay, lo siento!- El joven alzó una ceja -¡Me he entusiasmado con mi historia y ni siquiera me he presentado como es debido!- adoptó una posición más refinada -Soy **Zelda** , la Princesa de Hyrule -Hizo una reverencia, que dejo un poco confundido al chico.

- _¿Zelda? Lo escuché del guardia de afuera... Pero oírlo de ella, se me hace tan familiar ¿Pero cómo?-_ Se preguntó el venido del bosque para sí mismo.

La princesa volvió a sonreír y le extendió la mano -¿Cómo te llamas?

-Link, soy Link- Le respondió sonriente.

Zelda se quedó un momento pensativa -Link...- Bajó la mirada -Que raro... Me suena mucho.

-Wow, pensé que era el único- Dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca. La regente le miró sorprendida, pensó exactamente lo mismo.

El chico le causaba confianza, si él era esa luz de esperanza, tenía que decirle aquel secreto que guardaba su linaje.

-Bueno, Link...- Le sonrió mientras juntaba sus manos, este le miró fijamente nervioso por como le miraba aunque le gustaba -Voy a contarte el secreto del Reino Sagrado, se transmitió por generaciones a través de la Familia Real de Hyrule- Aseguró con devoción. El joven le asintió esperando sus palabras, le gustaba su voz, otro relato no le sonaba mal -Prométeme que no se lo contarás a nadie, por favor...

-Lo prometo- Asintió con firmeza.

Zelda sonrió y empezó con su relato -La leyenda dice así...

* * *

 _ **Las Tres Diosas ocultaron la Trifuerza**_

 _ **que encerraba el poder de los dioses**_

 _ **en algún lugar de Hyrule.**_

 _ **Es un poder capaz de conceder un deseo**_

 _ **a quien tenga la Trifuerza en sus manos.**_

 _ **Si una persona de corazón puro pide**_

 _ **un deseo, llevara a Hyrule a una**_

 _ **próspera edad de oro.**_

 _ **Si a alguien malvado se le concede su**_

 _ **deseo, el mundo se sumirá en el caos...**_

 _ **Eso es lo que cuenta la leyenda.**_

 _ **Por esos, los antiguos sabios edificaron**_

 _ **el Templo del Tiempo para proteger**_

 _ **la Trifuerza frente a la oscuridad.**_

* * *

-...El Templo del Tiempo es la puerta de entrada al Reino Sagrado desde nuestro mundo- Prosiguió la Princesa -Pero esa entrada está sellada por una piedra que llaman el **Portal del Tiempo** \- Explicó atentamente -Según dicen, hay que reunir las tres **Piedras Espirituales** para abrirlo, y necesitas otra cosa, el tesoro de la Familia Real... ¡ **La Ocarina del Tiempo**!

-Entiendo...- Respondió mientras bajaba la mirada, escuchó atentamente todo su relato, era como una continuación de aquel que le había contado el Árbol Deku en sus ultimas palabras.

-¡Muy bien!- Felicitó sonriente -¡Oh! He olvidado decirte algo... - Se movió un poco a la derecha, el espadachín le siguió con la mirada -Estaba espiando por la ventana, el otro elemento de mi sueño, las nubes negras...- Se calló por un momento, dudando si continuar- Creo que simbolizan... ¡A ese hombre que está allí! ¿Quieres mirar?

El joven se sorprendió por la forma en que se lo dijo, tenía un mal presentimiento. Por lo que asintió con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a la ventana, y empezó a mirar dentro de ella

Un hombre alto, pelirrojo con la piel verde y traje negro caminó hasta cierta posición e hizo una reverencia. Tenía una sonrisa maliciosa.

Lo reconocía, ¿Cómo olvidar a ese ser que vio en sus pesadillas y que de paso mató a su guardián?

-¿Ves a ese hombre de la mirada malvada?- Dijo Zelda sacándolo de sus pensamientos -Es **Ganondorf** , el jefe de las Gerudos. El pueblo gerudo procede del Oeste, del desierto- Link se sobresaltó un poco, eso quería decir que él es el hombre del desierto, del cual aquel búho le dijo que había llegado antes -Aunque le ha jurado lealtad a mi padre, estoy segura de que no es sincero- Prosiguió la regente -Las nubes negras que cubrían a Hyrule en mi sueño... ¡Estoy segura que simbolizan a ese hombre!- El susodicho volteó a verlo, se sobresaltó nervioso al no esperar aquello.

-Zelda...-Dijo casi en susurro.

La ojiazul le miró -¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Te ha visto? No te inquietes. No sospecha nuestros planes... Por ahora- Le aseguró, aunque si aquel hombre era malvado tal vez ya sospechaba.

El joven se tranquilizó un poco -¿Le contaste a tu padre?

Bajó la mirada, entristecida –Sí... Lo hice...- Suspiró -Él no cree que se trate de una profecía... No ha creído muchas cosas de mí desde... Que murió mamá ...- Desvió la mirada, intentando no quebrarse.

Link se extrañó ante su reacción, algo le pasaba, y quería saber que era. Al no saber como ayudarle, la tomó por el mentón con su mano izquierda y le obligó a mirarle, tal vez viendo sus ojos pueda entender a la regente. Reflejaban tristeza y no quería verla así -¿Que pasa con él?

Se sorprendió por su atrevimiento, pero en realidad no le molestaba, él solo se preocupaba por ella... Hace tiempo que nadie lo hacía -Digamos... que antes de aquél acontecimiento, mi padre era diferente a como es ahora, pero hoy demostró que ya no volvería a ser el de antes...

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*0*°*°*°*°*°*°*

 _Las doncellas terminaron de acomodarme mi vestimenta, que de momento era muy sencilla y accesible, me preguntaba como seria cuando ya sea mayor._

 _-¡Ya estas lista!- Me dijo sonriente una doncella -Tu padre te espera abajo, quiere presentarte a una persona._

 _-De acuerdo, iré de inmediato- Le aseguré un poco seria, la verdad estaba exhausta de los mismos tratados todos los días, pero así era el protocolo._

 _Me levanté de mi asiento, les hice una reverencia y salí de la habitación, ya sabia donde estaba mi padre a esa hora, y más con una visita, tuve un poco de curiosidad sobre dicha persona. Pero aun así estuve preocupada..._

 _Aquél sueño... No... Visión, si de eso se trató estaba segura, me decía que Hyrule acabaría en caos por un hombre malvado, no estuve segura de quien se trataba pero con solo verlo lo reconocería... Además dijo unas palabras que me dejaron congelada._

 _-¡Portadora de la sangre de la diosa... El momento... Ha regresado... El ciclo continua... ¡Jajajajaja! - Eso Escuché en medio de aquel horrible sueño._

 _Debía decírselo a mi padre, era nuestro deber proteger nuestro amado reino ante cualquier mal, a cualquier costo._

 _Tras mi larga caminata logré llegar a la sala de juntas, aquí mi padre atendía a las visitas. Se encontraba solo, supongo que el visitante habrá salido un momento._

 _-¡Zelda, querida te estaba esperando!- Me dijo, no se si estaba contento o serio._

 _-¿Quien nos visita?- Le pregunte simplemente, él estaba leyendo un papel, me imagino que seria algo importante._

 _-Un_ _ **hombre que vino del desierto**_ _, tiene planes de formar una alianza con nosotros, sera perfecta para mejorar la seguridad de nuestro reino._

 _Me quede pensativa ante sus palabras, no era mala idea, después de todo. ¿cuantos guardias, de verdad hacían su trabajo? Quería decirle algo pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose me interrumpió._

 _-Disculpe mi demora majestad- Giré para ver de quien se trataba, pero quede petrificada ante la presencia de ese hombre._

 _-Descuida- Me miró -Hija, el es_ _ **Ganondorf Dragmire**_ _, El Rey de las Gerudos, el que vino del desierto a aliarse con nosotros._

 _No tenia duda alguna, este hombre me dio un mal presentimiento con solo verle a los ojos. Este sujeto tenia malas intenciones, quiere apoderarse de Hyrule, mi pueblo. No podía permitirlo, pero debía evitar que descubra mis sospechas -Un placer conocerle, señor Dragmire -Hice una reverencia._

 _Tras un largo rato de platica entre mi padre y el gerudo, este se fue de la sala, dejándome a solas con mi progenitor. Decidí contarle mi presentimiento._

 _-¡Padre, no confíes en él, se que esta tramando algo!_

 _-¿Hija, de que me estas hablando?- Me respondió seriamente, era costumbre que no creyera mis según él "niñerías"._

 _-¡Tuve un sueño! En él, Ganondorf aparecía y atacaba sin piedad a todo el reino- Le dije segura de mis palabras -¿No lo ves? ¡Quiere obtener la Trifuerza!_

 _-¡Basta!- Me gritó, dejándome petrificada -¡Ya tienes diez años, debes dejar tus tonterías de lado, en algunos años ya crecerás y debes mostrar una actitud más adecuada!- Me aseguró con firmeza, endureciendo su mirada._

 _-Pero..._

 _-¡Sin peros, la alianza se hará, veras que es lo mejor para el reino!- Me dijo enojado mientras veía como caminó hasta la puerta, con intenciones de abrirla._

 _-¡Mama me creería!- Grité al borde de las lágrimas, solo quería defender mi reino, pero el orgullo de mi padre lo cegaba._

 _-¡Mama... Ya no esta aquí...!- Me respondió con frialdad mientras se iba por la puerta._

 _No podía creer lo distante que él se había puesto conmigo..._

 _..._

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*0*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

Ambos estaban sentados en el césped, mientras ella contaba su relato.

La rubia suspiró -Creo que... Jamás volverá a ser el mismo -Le dijo con un tono triste.

-Lo lamento...- Bajó la mirada, realmente no era muy bueno en esos temas, y más si nunca supo quiénes fueron sus padres, o como era eso entre los Kokiris.

-Descuida... Gracias por escuchar- Le sonrió, él le devolvió el gesto -Aunque mi padre no crea en mis palabras, ¡Yo percibo las maléficas intenciones de ese hombre!

El rubio la seguía escuchando, si Ganondorf era así de malvado tenía que prestar atención.

-Lo que Ganondorf busca no puede ser menos que la Trifuerza del Reino Sagrado-Le dijo cabizbaja, cruzando sus manos -¡Seguro vino a Hyrule por eso! Quiere conquistar el reino... ¡No, al mundo entero!- Encaró al Joven mientras juntaba sus manos y lo miraba con suplica, Se extrañó ante esa mirada, pero sabía que no podía decir que no... Ni quería.

-Zelda...-

-¡Somos los únicos que podemos proteger a Hyrule, Link! ¡Por favor...!

El susodicho bajó la mirada unos segundos, luego le encaró empuñando sus manos y sonrió -¡De acuerdo!- Ella se alegró ante sus palabras.

-¡Gracias!- Bajó la mirada -Te... Tengo miedo... Tengo el presentimiento de que ese hombre destruirá a Hyrule ¡Su poder es inconmensurable! -Le miró a los ojos y sonrió- Es una suerte que hayas venido- movió a un lado su cabeza aún sonriendo -¡No podemos permitir que Ganondorf se apodere de la Trifuerza!- Le aseguró con determinación.

-¿Qué debemos hacer?- Le preguntó, no iba a dejarle sola en esto, debía apoyarla.

-¡Yo protegeré la Ocarina del Tiempo! ¡Él nunca la tendrá! Tú busca las otras dos piedras espirituales restantes, las necesitamos- Dijo con firmeza -Tenemos que obtener la Trifuerza antes que Ganondorf, ¡Y luego derrotarlo!

-Lo haremos, no pienso rendirme ante esta misión- Le aseguró con firmeza, ante eso ella le sonrió, esa sonrisa que era especial para él, para nada iba a fallarle a su princesa. Luego la joven se le acercó y lo abrazó, dejándolo impactado.

-Gracias por estar aquí para mí, Link...- Apretó más su abrazo, esas palabras hicieron eco dentro de la cabeza del espadachín, nadie en toda su vida le había dicho esas palabras, ni siquiera Saria. Antes se sentía desmotivado por tener un fatídico destino, ahora se sentía con más fuerzas que nunca... Por que tenia un motivo para el cual aventurarse por su reino y salvarlo de Ganondorf, el hombre del desierto... Ese motivo era Zelda, su nueva amiga.

La princesa se sentía igual de sorprendida ante su acción, pero sintió que debía hacerlo, él tenia algo que le hacia sentir segura, que le daba esperanzas, que todo saldría bien.

El rubio le correspondió el abrazo, antes solo correspondía los de Saria, pero este se sintió diferente, casi con deseos de no querer soltarla, no lo comprendía, pero lo sentía.

Duraron así varios minutos hasta que finalmente anocheció, cuando finalmente terminaron su abrazo. Luego la ojiazul sacó un papel de su bolsillo.

-Link, una cosa más... Toma esta carta- Le dijo la regente a su amigo, tras escribir en dicho papel unas cortas palabras -Estoy segura de que te será útil- Le entregó el papel al chico -Supongo que ya debes partir- bajó la mirada, él ya sabia que sentía ella, Saria había hecho el mismo gesto.

-Vendré a visitarte cuando tenga la siguiente piedra- Le sonrió, ella le devolvió el gesto -Nos vemos... Zelda- Retrocedió unos pasos.

-Adiós...

El joven giró y empezó a caminar hasta la salida...

-Link...- Se detuvo al escucharle y la miró, viendo como se acercaba a él

-¿Qué pasa?

Ella se colocó a su lado, acercó su rostro al de él y beso su mejilla -Ten cuidado...-Le dijo mientras regresaba a la ventana, sonrojada. Sabia lo peligroso que era el destino del chico, y este lo acepto sin pensárselo dos veces, un beso de buena suerte era lo único que podía darle de momento, además le nació hacerlo, confiaba en él...

Link se quedó paralizado unos minutos tratando de comprender lo que acabó de pasar. Luego toco su mejilla y la sobó, le gustó aquel gestó y deseaba volver a sentirlo, no comprendía por qué. Pero no podía saberlo ahora, tenía que completar su misión primero.

-¿En qué piensas, amigo?- Se burló la sílfide, sabia que él no entendió el gesto de la princesa.

El espadachín no contestó solo siguió su camino sonriendo. Seguido de su compañera que reía para sí misma sabía que él estaba en su mundo, procesando todo.

- _No te preocupes Zelda, juntos salvaremos a Hyrule, lo prometo..._

 _..._

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Comentarios Finales:** Tras un largo día de preguntarme si me quedó bien, al fin subo este capítulo, espero les haya gustado :)

Es la primera vez que escribo el principio de un romance.

En el siguiente saldrá la parte de Impa por si se lo preguntaban :v

Agradezco enormemente a mi amiga **EgrettWilliams** por ser de nuevo mi **Beta** , y también a **Goddess Artemiss** por su comentario y consejos para la ultima parte de este cap ¡Gracias amiga! A **Fox** por su comentario, y un abrazo a **Kaioshin135** por sus comentarios y alago, ¡que genial que te guste mi Fic, amigo!

Bueno hasta el proximo Cap, espero no cometer tantos fails como con este XD.

Comenten y diganme su opinión, quiero saber si el fic les esta gustando.


	4. A tu lado

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time es propiedad de Nintendo.**

 **THE LEGEND OF ZELDA**

 **OCARINA OF TIME**

 **Por LinkAnd06**

 **Capítulo 4: A tu lado**

Tras despedirse de la princesa, Link caminaba hacia la salida pensativo, ahora tenía una nueva misión que completar, pero no le molestaba, ella se lo pidió personalmente y sentía que debía hacerlo de todas maneras; después de todo era para detener los planes de Ganondorf, el malvado hombre del desierto.

Estaba a punto de cruzar la salida hacia el pasillo cuando de repente apareció desde las sombras una alta figura, que se posicionó al frente del chico.

Era una mujer de alta estatura, de tez casi morena, con el cabello blanco y ojos rojos. Usaba un traje de combate morado con gris que le quedaba un poco ajustado, con un cuchillo atado en la espalda en su cinturón. Se trataba de la otra mujer que salió en el sueño del rubio.

Él la miro fijamente un poco sorprendido por su inesperada aparición, ella lo miraba de forma seria, lo vió hablar con la princesa y no tenía malas intenciones, suponía de quien se trataba.

-Soy Impa, del Clan Sheikah -Se presentó formalmente -Mi deber es proteger a la Princesa Zelda, de cualquier peligro, soy como su institutriz aunque venga de una raza guerrera.

-¿Sheikah?- Le preguntó el chico, nunca había escuchado sobre ellos.

-Sí, somos una raza casi extinta debido a las múltiples guerras -Le respondió, dejándolo confundido -Tal y como ella me lo contó... Todo está ocurriendo como la princesa lo predijo... Ya sabía que no eran inventos suyos, no como su padre pensaba -Cruzó los brazos.

-Sí, yo también confió en ella, y no pienso echarme para atrás en esta misión -Aseguró con firmeza, él sabía que podía confiar en Zelda.

La Sheikah sonrió -Eres un chico muy valiente...Vas a emprender una larga aventura, ¿Verdad?- Él le asintió -En el sueño de la princesa, yo le enseñaba una melodía a aquel que venía del bosque. Es una vieja tonada que ha custodiado la Familia Real por generaciones. He tocado esta canción para su majestad como nana desde que era una bebé...Su madre me la enseñó... Sus notas encierran un poder misterioso- Explicó seria, bajando la mirada.

-¿Una canción con poderes misteriosos?- Insinuó pensativo, ya conocía una melodía del bosque que también ocultaba un misterioso poder, ¿esta tendría los mismos efectos?

Ella asintió- Presta atención...

La Sheikah colocó su dedo índice y corazón en sus labios y silbó la melodía, eran unas notas muy relajantes pero a la vez muy conmovedoras, perfectas para usarse como canción de cuna.

El ojiazul escuchó con atención cada nota, escucharla le dió una sensación de paz y esperanza, y le recordaba perfectamente a la Princesa. Cuando la Sheikah terminó, él sacó la Ocarina de las Hadas e imitó el sonido que produjo la guerrera, no le resultó tan difícil, sentía que jamás la debía olvidar, algo en su interior lo decía. Tras tocarla aprendió la **Nana de Zelda**. Una melodía muy misteriosa, que de alguna forma le gustaba escuchar. Al terminar guardó su instrumento en la alforja.

-Bien, debemos evitar que te vean los guardias. Te guiaré a la salida- Le aseguró mientras empezaba a caminar por el pasillo, seguida del chico, que estaba dispuesto a enfrentar su destino.

* * *

Link y su compañera, tras evitar a los guardias se encontraban regresando a la ciudadela, ya era de noche por lo que debían descansar. Dicho lugar se encontraba casi vacío con apenas gente alrededor, nada comparado a cuando era de día.

-¿Dónde dormiremos? No creo que cualquiera te deje quedarte así como así?- Preguntó el hada, cansada tras todo el día.

-Tendrá que ser debajo de algún árbol cercano, ¿habrá alguno cerca?- Miró alrededor de la plaza, pero solo encontraba casas y más casas, tendría que seguir buscando -Exploremos, tal vez así encontremos alguno.

-¡Buena idea!- Le dijo mientras le seguía el paso.

Caminaron por un largo rato, aún habían puestos abiertos que seguro no deberían tardar en cerrar, habían muchas luces alrededor, y las calles estaban aún con muy pocos habitantes Hylians alrededor. Pero por alguna razón habían muchos perros alrededor, como si aprovecharan que no hubiese mucha gente. Al espadachín le pareció muy extraño. Uno de ellos se le acercó y empezó a seguir sus pasos, dejándolo más confundido.

-¿Por qué me sigue?- Preguntó incómodo.

-Le gusta tu olor, es una mezcla de hierba buena y bosque según su opinión, parece que le encanta el campo y las praderas- Dijo su compañera, riendo un poco ante la mirada sorprendida del joven.

-¿¡Entiendes a los animales!?- Preguntó sorprendido, con la boca medio abierta, nunca se imaginó dicha posibilidad.

-Si Link, soy una criatura del bosque, entendemos a los seres de la naturaleza así como sentimos la energía de las plantas y los animales. ¡No por nada sé las debilidades de cada ser maligno!- Respondió segura de sus palabras, hay muchas cosas que el rubio no sabía sobre ella.

-Asombroso- Alagó sin salir de su asombró -Como me gustaría entender a los animales, en el bosque ellos siempre eran buenos conmigo...- Se agachó y acarició la cabeza del can, este se dejó tocar sin poner resistencia mientras movía su cola.

Su compañera lo miró con cierta tristeza, apenas conoció a su protegido esa mañana y ya se convirtió en su mejor amigo y no porque fuera su deber estar cerca de él, sino por quién era. Debió ser muy duro para el chico vivir siempre escuchando cosas malas sobre su persona de los demás, quería hablarle sobre ese tema, pero el espadachín al levantar su mirada observando sospechosamente hacia un callejón la detuvo.

-¿Link, qué...?- No pudo terminar sus palabras, el chico le hizo una seña con el dedo para que guardara silencio, sin rechistar decidió permanecer callada, aún confundida.

El susodicho se acercó al callejón sigilosamente, se pegó a la pared de la derecha y miró de reojo por la entrada, había una extraña persona con unas raras prendas ajustadas, no podía visualizar de quién se trataba, todo se veía muy oscuro.

Dicha sombra solo observaba hacia una dirección, parecía sonreír con malicia. Pero al notar que el rubio le miraba se sorprendió, tomó algo de su bolsillo del pecho, lo lanzó al suelo y todo se iluminó de un color blanco por segundos, dejando medio ciego al espadachín, que al recuperar la vista, vió que ya no había nadie allí.

-¡¿Que fue eso?!- Le preguntó a Navi mientras corría al lugar donde se antes se encontraba dicha figura, pero esta solo le miró confundida.

-¿Qué cosa?- Se acercó a su posición mirando a todos lados. Él la miró alzando una ceja.

-¿No viste esa figura?

-¿Figura?- Pensó por unos momentos -Pero Link allí no había nada...

El ojiazul abrió los ojos como platos ante su respuesta -¿Cómo? Pero... Estoy seguro que había algo por aquí- Insistió mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-No sentí nada...- Admitió -Tal vez alucinaste por no descansar en ningún momento- Él la miró extrañado -Necesitas relajarte un poco, hoy pasaron muchas cosas- Le recomendó asintiendo con su cuerpo.

Link solo bajó la mirada, estaba seguro de haber visto a una persona, una que parecía no tener buenas intenciones. Pero quizás su amiga tenía razón, necesitaba descansar un poco después de todo lo ocurrido ese día.

Tras pensarlo unos momentos se dirigió a la salida del callejón, dispuesto a buscar donde descansar, pero como tenía la mirada hacia abajo y se encontraba pensativo, inesperadamente chocó contra una niña que pasaba por su camino, ambos cayeron al suelo.

-Lo siento, no me...- Pero la joven no terminó sus palabras, se quedó sorprendida al ver contra quien chocó.

El rubio levantó la mirada encarando a la recién aparecida, llevaba puesto un vestido casual de color azul, con la falda del mismo color pero más oscuro. Usaba una bufanda cubriendo la mitad de su rostro hasta la nariz y sobre su cabeza tenía puesto un gorro de color blanco... Familiar. Pero eso no es todo, los pocos mechones que se podían ver de su cabello eran rubios, y sus ojos son azules como los de él pero más claros, acaso ella...

-¿Zelda?- Ella no le respondió, seguía sorprendida por encontrarse específicamente con él allí -¿Por qué ocultas tu rostro? -Preguntó confuso, era imposible para él no reconocerla, sus ojos le eran fáciles de recordar, no sería capaz de olvidarlos.

Ella solo se levantó del suelo, mientras se sacudía el polvo. Luego miró a todas las direcciones, asegurándose de que nadie los viera -Ven...- Caminó hacia el callejón.

El joven sin más opción después de levantarse la siguió, ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

Tras llegar a donde antes se encontraba la figura, la joven se detuvo y se quitó la bufanda -¿Cómo supiste que era yo? Eres él primero que me reconoce...

-Reconocí tus ojos- Aclaró simplemente, sin entender por qué ella se ocultaba. Ante su respuesta la princesa se sorprendió, nunca nadie había sido tan perceptivo con ella - ¿Pero por qué te ocultas? Si eres la Princesa, ¿no debería a todos agradarles tu presencia?

La regente bajó la mirada -No Link, las cosas no son como piensas... Cuando tengo oportunidad salgo sola sin avisar del castillo, para poder salir de mi rutina un rato- Apretó su bufanda con ambas manos -Mi padre no deja que me vaya del castillo, siempre estoy encerrada en él todo los días... Gracias a eso, no tengo ningún amigo...- Confesó bajando su tono de voz, le dolía que así fuese su vida, una donde no podía ser libre y solo la juzgaban por su título.

El joven ante la imagen de su amiga, sintió una presión inexplicable en su pecho, no comprendía el por qué pero le dolía ver así a la Princesa. Sin dudarlo se acercó más a ella y puso su mano en su hombro. Zelda le encaró ante aquella acción.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?- Le preguntó sonriendo.

La regente se quedó de piedra al escuchar su petición, era la primera vez que se la preguntaban, pero a la vez algo en su interior le encantó que fuese él quien se lo preguntara.

Zelda sonrió, con esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba al rubio -¡Me encantaría!

-¿Entonces que están esperando? ¡Vayan!- Dijo la sílfide, sorprendiendo a los jóvenes, por un momento olvidaron que ella también se encontraba allí.

El espadachín rió -De acuerdo- Tomó a La princesa de la mano -¡Vamos Zelda!

-¡Espera Link!- Le insistió mientras se colocaba la bufanda sobre la mitad de su rostro -Nadie puede saber que soy yo. ¡Se armaría un escándalo! No debes llamarme Zelda- Le aclaró.

El joven alzo una ceja -¿Entonces cómo te llamo?- Se rascó la mejilla con el índice.

La Princesa lo pensó por unos momentos -¿Que tal Yuy?

-¿Yuy? Suena bonito- Dijo dudoso, le gustaba más llamarla Zelda.

-Bueno, me llamaras así cuando no estemos solos- Le aseguró con una sonrisa, luego tomó de la mano al chico, quien lo miró un poco sorprendido -¡Vamos!

Ambos corrieron a la salida del callejón, seguidos de la sílfide.

* * *

Los jóvenes pasearon por toda la ciudadela, hablando de diversos temas. Jugaron los diversos juegos, probaron la comida de los variados puestos y jugaron un rato a las escondidas. A ambos les gustaba estar con la compañía del otro, algo que la regente no podía disfrutar por las estrictas reglas de su padre. Link por su parte le gustaba conocer más a la Princesa, definitivamente no tenía nada que ver con los tipos de regentes de los que Saria y otros Kokiri les había insinuado.

Ahora mismo se encontraban en un tiro al blanco. Era una estancia cuadrada y algo larga, todo estaba hecho de madera, pero por alguna razón los objetivos a disparar eran rupias.

Tras pagarle al encargado su participación se acercaron al punto donde se debe disparar.

-¿Quieres que compitamos? Podemos usar mi tirachinas- Le preguntó el espadachín a su amiga, animado.

-No estoy segura, nunca usé uno de esos...- Confesó la chica un poco avergonzada.

-De eso no te preocupes Yuy, te enseñaré, solo mira- Le aseguró sonriendo. Luego se colocó en posición, preparó su resortera y esperó la señal para empezar.

-¡Buena suerte Link!- Apoyó la princesa, oculta en su diferenciada vestimenta.

El encargado accionó un silbato indicando el inicio del juego.

El joven disparó a cada blanco que aparecía, estaba muy concentrado en el juego, por lo que no falló casi ninguno, logrando conseguir una puntuación de siete de diez.

-Vaya, sí que sabes utilizarlo, pero debes mejorar tu precisión- Comentó la sílfide expectante.

El joven suspiró resignado, apenas ese día fue que volvió a usar un tirachinas. Luego encaró a su amiga, sonriendo -¡Tu turno princesa!- Le dijo bromeando con lo ultimo

La susodicha rodó los ojos, su amigo si se tomó en serio lo de ocultar su identidad, pero no le molestó. Tomó el tirachinas del joven y se preparó para utilizarlo.

-¿No que no sabías como usarlo?- Le preguntó Link, confundido.

Ella solo sonrió, en lo que el silbato de inicio sonaba.

La princesa disparó a cada blanco sin fallar ni uno solo, además que disparaba casi instantáneamente, finalizando con una puntuación perfecta, que dejó al espadachín impactado.

-¡Puntuación perfecta! ¡Ganaste el premio!- Felicitó el encargado, sacando la recompensa.

-Asombroso, tu precisión es increíble, ¿en serio no usaste un tirachinas antes?- Comentó Navi dudosa de las palabras de la Princesa.

La joven rió, mientras tomaba su premio, que resultó ser una bolsa de semillas Deku más grande -Bueno, les dije que nunca usé un tirachinas, no que antes no hubiera practicado el tiro al blanco -Confesó burlona ante la mirada de impacto de su amigo.

-Eres asombrosa...- Murmuro Link sin pensarlo, sorprendiendo a la regente.

-Gracias Link...- Dijo simplemente, sin duda le encantaba su compañía, y la trataba como alguien normal, no como si ella fuera superior -Bueno, sigamos hablando afuera- Le tomó de la mano y salieron del lugar.

La sílfide rió para sí misma, mientras los seguía, se alegraba de que los jóvenes se llevaran tan bien.

Al salir de la galería, se dirigieron hasta una pequeña zona donde solo había un árbol y un banco abajo de este.

Link seguía los pasos de la princesa, esta le tomaba de la mano, notó que su piel era más suave de lo que recordaba la de Saria, pero le gustaba como se sentía. Se sentía extraño cuando pensaba de esa manera, pero no podía evitarlo o siquiera comprenderlo.

-¡Link!- Una voz cercana sacó al susodicho de sus pensamientos, mientras la joven curiosa miró de donde provenía.

Resultaba ser Malon acompañada por su Padre, quien llevaba unas vendas en su brazo derecho, quizás fuera el resultado de aquel accidente con el guardia somnoliento, esta tarde.

-Hola Malon- Le saludó sonriendo.

-¡Que sorpresa verte por aquí! Pensé que ya habías regresado al bosque, después de que visitaras el castillo- Le dijo sonriente.

-Bueno, no sé cuándo regresaré para allá. La Princesa me encomendó una misión...

-Vaya, ¿Lograste conocer a la Princesa? ¿Es bonita?- Le preguntó interesada.

La susodicha se impactó ante esa pregunta, pero se interesó en cual sería la respuesta de su amigo. La sílfide también.

Se quedó pensativo-Pues... Si, quizás la chica más bonita que he visto- Respondió sinceramente, aunque dudaba si usó las palabras correctas.

Zelda se ruborizó, no se notaba por su bufanda, pero aun así desvío la mirada. Navi rió para sí misma tras la reacción de la oculta regente.

La ranchera entrecerró los ojos sonriendo -Ya veo... Bueno, un placer volverte a ver, pero mi padre ya necesita regresar a casa- Confesó señalando al susodicho que la esperaba desde un rincón.

Zelda permaneció callada, la pelirroja ya pensaba irse y ni siquiera le saludó, como si solo se centrara en su amigo, y por alguna razón le molestaba un poco. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban de conocerse? ¿Sería ella su mejor amiga? Sin darse cuenta apretó de más la mano del susodicho.

-¡Ay! Yuy me aprietas muy fuerte-

Lo soltó apenada, no sabía por qué se puso así -Lo siento...-Murmuró cabizbaja.

-No te preocupes- Aseguró sonriéndole.

-Oh, Lo siento no te noté- Se disculpó con la joven. Luego encaró al chico -¿Quién es ella?

Se sobó la mano -Ella es Yuy, es una amiga.

-Un gusto conocerte- Le sonrió a la susodicha -Soy Malon, vengo del Rancho Lon Lon.

-Ya veo, yo soy de por aquí- Respondió simplemente.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir, algún día deberían ir al rancho -Les sugirió sonriente, luego se giró y caminó hacia su padre -¡Nos vemos Link, Yuy!

Finalmente la ranchera se fue junto a su padre de la ciudadela, dejando de nuevo a los jóvenes solos.

-Zelda, ¿Por qué me apretaste la mano?- Le preguntó curioso.

La princesa se avergonzó, no sabía si debería contarle, por lo que decidió cambiar de tema.

-Emm Link, ¿Cómo ha sido tu vida en el bosque?

El espadachín se sorprendió ante esa pregunta, jamás pensó que ella le preguntaría sobre aquello, después de todo se trataba de la princesa. Pero con gusto se lo diría.

-Bueno, por dónde empezar...- Se quedó pensativo. Dejando aliviada a la regente por lograr cambiar el tema.

Navi sonrío negando con su cuerpo, su amigo sí que era despistado con esos temas.

Link le contó como fue un poco de su vida en el bosque, también sobre cómo era el pueblo Kokiri y el bosque perdido, así como de su amiga Saria, el orgulloso de Mido, los Skullkid y varios seres que habitaban aquel frondoso lugar.

La regente se fascinó con cada detalle que le relataba, ya había leído sobre cómo eran los bosques de su reino, pero nada se comparaba a como su amigo le describía y contaba, de verdad la vida en aquel lugar era muy diferente a la de los Hylians por supuesto a la suya como futura soberana de Hyrule.

Tras contarle sobre el bosque, el ojiazul decidió contarle como fue el inició de su aventura ese día, el cómo Navi fue a despertarlo, el cómo busco su espada y escudo, su encuentro con el Árbol Deku, su aventura en el interior de este, y finalmente su batalla contra la Reina Gohma.

-...Y entonces apareció un extraño gohma a defender a su reina, era más resistente que uno común pero logré derrotarlo-Contó el rubio con devoción en sus palabras. La Princesa lo escuchaba atentamente, interesada -Y finalmente vencí a la Reina Gohma, fue duro pero lo logré- Finalizó sonriendo.

-Sorprendente, debes de ser un excelente espadachín a pesar de tu edad- Le alagó, totalmente asombrada de su habilidad. Él solo se rascó la nuca por su comentario, riendo un poco -¿Y qué pasó después?

Link desvió la mirada -El Árbol Deku me confió la Esmeralda Kokirí... Y me pidió venir a verte...Con sus últimas palabras- Contó cabizbajo, preocupando a la Princesa.

-Oh... Lo siento, no tenía idea...

-Descuida- Le sonrió -Sé que no fue tu intención, pero de todos modos te lo iba a contar- Le aseguró.

-Debió haber sido una buena persona, cuidó de ti hasta su último aliento. Incluso te preparó para tu destino.

-Sí...- Dijo fingiendo tranquilidad, pero la joven notó su malestar.

-Link... ¿Qué tienes?

El joven suspiró, ya confiaba demasiado en ella como para contarle -Es solo que... A pesar de cómo me trataban los demás Kokiris, él y Saria fueron los únicos que me trataron como su igual... El Árbol Deku solo me confió una misión... Y no pude salvarlo...

Link sentía las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos, pero se esforzó para retenerlas. No le gustaba mostrar debilidad, y menos frente a quien le confió algo importante, se cubrió el rostro con sus manos, sufriendo en silencio.

Zelda no soportó verlo así, le dolía de cierta manera, no quería dejarlo solo, y menos cuando sabía lo que se sentía perder a un ser querido. Sin dudarlo ni un instante lo abrazó.

El joven se sorprendió ante su acción, no lo comprendía pero dicho gesto desvaneció todo su malestar. No se sentía como el abrazo de felicidad que le dió antes, este era de apoyo emocional. Le correspondió.

Navi los miro volando encima de ellos, estaba segura de que su amigo ya se sentiría mejor respecto a ese tema, ahora él tenía que ser fuerte para lo que se avecinara, tenía un mal presentimiento, era mejor que él se mantuviera firme.

-Link...- Se separó un poco de él -Toma esto- Sacó de su bolsillo la bolsa que había ganado.

El joven se asombró ante su petición -Pero... Tu lo ganaste limpiamente- negó con la cabeza -Tú lo mereces...

-Quiero que lo tengas- Le sonrió -Después de todo, era tu tirachinas, esto puede serte útil.

Lo pensó por unos momentos hasta se le ocurrió una idea -De acuerdo... Pero- Buscó en su alforja -Quiero que tengas esto- Le mostró la Máscara Keaton, sorprendiendo a la joven.

Esta se sorprendió por su petición, debido a sus deberes nunca había podido tener algo como eso antes, además de que la tienda de máscaras siempre esta cerrada cuando ella salía.

-Es... Bonita- La tomó sonriendo -Se parece a uno de esos monstruos de bolsillo.

-Es un Keaton, un ser misterioso- Le Corrigió sonriendo, le encantó que le gustara.

El chico tomó la bolsa de semillas y la guardó en su alforja, cuando encaró a la princesa la notó con la careta puesta.

-Me encanta, así no siempre tendré que venir con la bufanda- Se quitó la dichosa máscara y la guardó -Gracias Link.

-De nada, jeje- Se rascó la nuca, sonriendo.

-No enserio- Se acercó a él -Gracias por acompañarme, siempre recordaré este momento. Eres mi primer amigo- Confesó con las manos juntas.

El espadachín no supo que decir, le entristeció su confesión, la comprendía pues él solo tenía de amiga a Saria, pero más allá de ella nadie quiso estar con él. En cierta forma se alegraba de ser su primer amigo, y poder hacerla sonreír.

Tras varios minutos, la ciudadela se vació indicando que ya casi eran altas horas de la noche.

La ojiazul se levantó de su asiento -¡Fue divertido estar contigo, Link!- Le Dijo sonriendo.

-Lo mismo digo Zelda- Le sonrió -No me había divertido tanto antes.

-Lo digo en serio... Eres el primer amigo con el que paso un rato, como te dije antes, mi padre no me deja salir... Normalmente hacía esto sola- Le dijo con voz serena.

-Ya no tienes que hacerlo sola- Le aseguró -Puedo acompañarte cuando pueda.

La joven se maravilló ante esas palabras -Gracias... Link.

Ambos quedaron pensativos, a pesar de todo lo vivido ese día, todo valió la pena por el momento en que se llegaron a conocer, pero a la vez les preocupaba lo que podría pasar con el otro, Zelda debía cuidar la Ocarina, y Link completar su misión.

-Mañana irás a por la siguiente piedra, ¿verdad? -Preguntó la princesa, preocupada.

-Sí, apenas amanezca me iré, no debería retrasarme mucho.

-Entonces, ve con cuidado en tu búsqueda, espero nos volvamos a ver pronto- Dijo con una sonrisa, tratando de disimular su preocupación.

-Así será Zelda, lo prometo- Dijo con determinación, sonriendo.

-Adiós...- Dijo la regente mientras retrocedía.

-Adiós- Dijo el espadachín, moviendo su brazo en señal de despedida.

Tras despedirse la joven regresó por el camino hacia el castillo, dejando al espadachín solo. Este solo se quedó mirando a la dirección por donde se fue, pensativo.

-Para apenas conocerse, ya se llevan muy bien- Insinuó la sílfide. Sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Link sonrío cabizbajo -Me agrada su compañía, a pesar de ser una princesa me trata como su igual. Es... Una chica especial

Navi rió un poco por el comentario -Quizás así sea, es la Hylian con la energía más pura que he conocido- Confesó, mirando el castillo a lo lejos. Su amigo le asintío -Son tan distintos, pero a la vez tan unidos.

-¿De qué forma?- Le miró confundido.

-Tienen estilos de vida opuestas, pero a la vez parecen tener una conexión especial, con solo conocerse ya confían entre ustedes- Explicó de manera que su amigo le entendiera.

Él bajo la mirada, quizás su hada tenía razón, en su interior sentía que debía confiar en la princesa sin importar que, aún no lo comprendía del todo, pero ella causaba paz en su interior. Haría de todo por solo estar con ella y ayudarla en lo que pudiera.

Tras pensarlo unos momentos, se acercó hasta el árbol y se recostó debajo del árbol, quitándose el gorro y colocándolo a su derecha.

-Lo mejor será que durmamos ya, mañana tendremos muchas cosas que hacer -Se recostó en el gorro de su protegido -Buenas noches...-

-Buenas noches- Respondió cerrando sus ojos, entregándose al mundo de los sueños...

Ninguno de los dos notó que una extraña figura se encontraba del otro lado del árbol sonriendo con malicia, mientras estaba recostado de pie sobre el tronco.

Negó con la cabeza, riendo para sí mismo -Vaya lazo que tienen los ungidos, quizás al hombre del desierto le interese el dato de las piedras, es una lástima que no pueda decirle. Es hora de ver como lo llegara a descubrir, jejejejeje.

-Navi, ya deja de hablar no me dejas dormir- Dijo Link entre sueños, sorprendiendo al sujeto.

-Link, yo no estaba diciendo nada- Aseguró un poco molesta -Ha sido un largo día, por favor déjame dormir- Finalizó somnolienta.

- _Sí, cómo no, sé que escuché algo-_ Pensó el rubio entre sueños.

El tipo gruñó entre dientes -Mejor voy a lo que vine...-Susurró antes de desaparecer entre las sombras, dejando solos a los durmientes.

* * *

La Princesa tras haber atravesado unos pasillos secretos, logró llegar a sus aposentos sin ser descubierta, se cambió rápidamente a su ropa de dormir, mientras escondía sus prendas de salir. Estaba por ocultar su máscara...

-Princesa, ¿Dónde te habías metido?

La joven se quedó de piedra al escuchar a su tutora.

-¿De dónde sacaste esa máscara?-Preguntó al ver dicho objeto en las manos de la regente.

Zelda no supo que responder por lo que solo bajó la mirada.

-Zelda, sé que saliste y comprendo tus razones, pero a estas horas es muy peligroso y lo sabes- Le dijo con calma.

-Pero no estuve en peligro, estuve...- Calló al no saber cómo su tutora lo tomaría.

La Sheikah levantó una ceja -¿Con quién?- Preguntó con seriedad.

No podía mentirle a Impa, ella siempre fue como su madre por lo que decidió decirle la verdad -Con Link, el chico del bosque, solo él supo que era yo...- Confesó finalmente.

La guerrera suspiró -Bueno, es un alivio que nadie más te reconociera- Sonrió -Por otro lado, me alegra que se llevaran bien.

La regente le miró sorprendida -¿Acaso tu...?

-Sí, lo vi todo, nunca ibas sola en todas tus salidas- Confesó sonriendo.

Zelda solo rió para sí misma, sin duda su tutora era literalmente como una sombra, siempre estuvo ahí para cuidarla.

-Pero es hora de que descanses, mañana tendrás muchas lecciones.

Ella sonrió -Lo haré, no te preocupes- Dijo tras abrazar a su tutora.

La guerrera le correspondió -Descansa Zelda- La soltó y caminó hasta la puerta.

-Buenas noches Impa- Se despidió mientras la veía pasar por la salida, pero de todas formas sabía que ella estaría allí vigilando.

La joven suspiró, no podía negarse a sus lecciones por más que le cansaran. Miró su máscara y caminó hacia la ventana, pensativa.

- _Link... Buena suerte buscando_ _ **el Rubí Goron**_ _, vuelve pronto..._

 _..._

 _ **...**_ **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Comentarios Finales:** Lamento la tardanza pero que más da aquí está de todas formas XD

Quise probar esta vez algo diferente, en vez de continuar directamente con la historia, me enfoqué mas en relación de los elegidos. Ya que para este fic es uno de los temas principales, más que en el juego.

Quiero agradecer a **EgrettWilliams** por ser mi **Beta** , a **Artemiss** , **Fox** , **Devil-In-My-Shoes** y a **Kaioshin135** por sus comentarios y alago. ¡Un abrazo para todos!

También muchas gracias a **SakuraXD** por ser la primera anónima en comentar. Me alegro que te haya gustado.

Bueno lamento que quedara mas corto, pero vi necesario no hacerlo tan largo, después del anterior XD, pero el 5 si sera largo.

En fin, espero les haya gustado, por favor dejen sus reviews es lo que me inspira para continuar!

¡Hasta la próxima!


	5. Kakariko

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time es propiedad de Nintendo.**

 **THE LEGEND OF ZELDA**

 **OCARINA OF TIME**

 **Por LinkAnd06**

 **Capítulo 5: Kakariko**

El Alba cubría los cielos de la ciudadela, dando anuncio al amanecer de un nuevo día. Muchos Hylians ya habían despertado, en esos momentos se encontraban preparando sus puestos de trabajo, mientras que otros solo disfrutaban de la mañana. Una niña en específico, que usaba un vestido amarillo recién salía de su casa junto a su cucco mascota, este cacareó a los cuatro vientos para despertar a los dormilones, lográndolo.

-Jeje, vamos a jugar Cuquito- Le dijo la niña a su Cucco. El ave asintió con su cacareo, pero luego volteó hacia una dirección diferente, mirando a los pies de un árbol solitario, donde aún dormía profundamente un niño vestido de verde. Enojado por no verlo despierto, corrió hacia él, sorprendiendo a su dueña -¡¿A dónde vas?!

Link aún se encontraba dormido, pues su aventura de ayer, más el esfuerzo utilizado para jugar con la Princesa durante la noche lo había agotado. A su lado se encontraba su compañera, dormida dentro del gorro verde que caracterizaba, al chico.

De repente el joven sintió un peso extraño sobre su torso, por lo que abrió lentamente sus ojos, veía a un ave blanca muy cerca de su cabeza, ni tiempo tuvo para reaccionar...

 **¡KIKIRIKIRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!- El rubio brincó por la sorpresa, poniéndose de pie y pegándose de espaldas al árbol. Miró fijamente al recién aparecido animal que lo despertó, que lo miraba a los ojos, notando maldad en ellos... O eso le pareció ver.

-¡Cuquito!- El joven volteó a la dirección de esa voz, era una niña más joven que él -¿Qué haces aquí, que no ves que es peligroso ir solo por ahí como si nada?- El susodicho reprochó con un cacareó y se fue corriendo. La niña encaró al joven -Lo siento, de veras, el nunca hace caso- Se disculpó antes de perseguir a su mascota -¡Cuquiiiii!

Link la observó alejarse entre la multitud que empezaba a salir, ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

La sílfide que ni siquiera se había inmutado despertó, empezó a volar y se colocó frente a su amigo -¡Buenos días Link!- Le dijo alegremente -¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto?

El espadachín agitó su cabeza para salir de su impacto -Hace poco, me despertó un Cucco... ¿Cómo no te despertaste?- Le preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Estoy acostumbrada a cualquier sonido de la naturaleza- Explicó -Además un cucco no es nada si lo comparamos al gritó de niña de hace poco- Agregó, mirando por todas las direcciones para saber de dónde provenía dicho escándalo.

El joven bufó -Bueno, debería buscar algo para desayunar, espero vendan algo fresco por aquí- Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la ciudadela, seguido de la sílfide.

Navi negó con su cuerpo -Si de verdad buscas fruta fresca, ¿No deberías buscarla en los árboles?

-Sí, pero quiero probar la de algún puesto- Aseguró sonriendo -Espero no arrepentirme...

La sílfide rió para sí misma, sin duda sería una larga mañana antes de partir.

* * *

En el castillo de Hyrule, el amanecer era diferente, a esas horas la mayoría de los habitantes seguían dormidos, la única excepción eran la Princesa y su tutora, que ya llevaban un rato despiertas. En estos momentos ambas se encontraban sentadas sobre una mesa en la biblioteca, donde todos los días la Princesa debía leer libros sobre Hyrule de cualquier tipo, en estos momentos era uno sobre la vegetación, se le veía interesada en el tema.

Zelda llevaba puesto un vestido de color blanco, y en esta ocasión no usaba su gorro, en cambio la Sheikah usaba un traje parecido al que usaba el día anterior.

La guerrera permanecía en silencio todo el tiempo, pues solo debía asegurarse de que su protegida estudiara por lo que no le quitaba el ojo de encima por largo tiempo.

Toda la estancia permanecía en silencio, solo se escuchaban las respiraciones de las presentes.

- _Es increíble la cantidad de paciencia que llega a tener Impa-_ Pensó la Princesa, mientras leía su libro - _Es como si ya estuviera acostumbrada a esperar tanto tiempo cualquier cosa-_ Agregó entrecerrando los ojos, ya iba por la catorceava página de ese día, donde llegó a conocer varios tipos de flores -¿ _Habrá visto Link alguna de estas?_

Se quedó pensativa unos momentos, hasta que su institutriz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Princesa- Esta le encaró -Debo salir un momento, esta es la hora que tu padre se despierta y siempre tiene algo que decirme- Explicó rodando los ojos, sacándole una pequeña risa a su protegida -Ya vuelvo.

La regente vio como Impa se iba por la salida de la estancia. Al verla alejarse suspiró, mientras se recostaba en la silla -Al fin un pequeño descanso- Cerró los ojos, sonriendo. Ya llevaban una hora allí y no podía descansar normalmente hasta terminar, o cuando leía algo muy complejo aunque raras veces descansaba por eso, prácticamente le era fácil leer cualquier escrito.

Pensó en su amigo, ¿Ya se habría ido a ver a los Gorons? ¿Estaría bien? Se preguntaba Zelda un poco preocupada, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada después de todo, era algo que debía hacer por su reino, además de que él acepto sin dudarlo.

Lo único que podía hacer por los momentos era cuidar su sagrado instrumento, el cual sacó de su bolsillo, acomodó en sus piernas y lo miró detalladamente. Era una Ocarina azul de siete agujeros, con el símbolo de la Trifuerza en el soplador.

- **La Ocarina del Tiempo**...- Susurró para sí misma - _No dejaré que le pase nada, Link-_ Pensó mientras una sonrisa se le marcaba en el rostro.

Zelda estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando la persona que menos esperaba había entrado a la habitación y se colocó frente a ella.

-Princesa, que sorpresa verla por aquí- Dijo sarcásticamente, dejando de piedra a la regente, que rápidamente ocultó el instrumento detrás de ella.

-Ga... Ganondorf...- Dijo la joven simplemente, nerviosa por su aparición.

El gerudo rió mordazmente -Oh, lamento asustarte, no era mi intención- Se disculpó sarcásticamente. La Princesa sabía que él estaba fingiendo, pero lo mejor era que el villano creyera que la estaba engañando, por lo que cambió su semblante a uno más serio.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Preguntó tratando de no sonar nerviosa, pues aún tenía la Ocarina oculta detrás de ella.

-Solo pasaba por aquí, tu padre está muy ocupado para hablar en este momento- Explicó seriamente, mirando por la ventana.

Zelda aprovechó la desviación de su mirada y guardó el sagrado instrumento en su bolsillo, luego se levantó de su asiento y adoptó una posición autoritaria.

-Lo siento, pero yo también tengo cosas que hacer. Le pido que por favor se vaya de esta sala- Le ordenó firmemente, era la Princesa, podía mandarle si quería... De momento.

El pelirrojo rió sarcásticamente -No se por qué no me tienes confianza, princesita- Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza sonriendo mordazmente.

-A diferencia de mi padre, yo no conozco tus intenciones, además ¿qué conseguirías uniendo fuerzas con la realeza de Hyrule?- Preguntó evitando decir directamente su presentimiento.

-Lo que hago es por el bien de mi pueblo- Aseguró -El clima del desierto es desgarrador todo el tiempo, solo quiero que sientan la calidez de las praderas y la calidad de vivir en un lugar de clima seguro.

La regente no supo que responder, tenía buenas razones para hacer aquel trato, ahora sabia porque su padre quería aceptarlo y en cierta manera ella también lo aceptaría por eso. Pero la mirada y esencia del Gerudo eran contradictorias. Por un lado parecía decir la verdad, pero por otro solo usaba sus palabras como excusa para acercarse al castillo, y seguramente conseguir la Trifuerza. Pues él también poseía enormes deseos de Poder., además de su colosal aura maligna.

El pelirrojo suspiró -De acuerdo, de todos modos no tengo nada que hacer aquí- Se dirigió hasta la salida -Ya nos veremos Princesa.

Zelda suspiró de alivio, logró sacar a su enemigo de su presencia con la Ocarina a salvo. Sus palabras le dejaron un poco confundida, pero de todas formas no había marcha atrás, él quería dominar Hyrule y para nada iba a permitirlo, así fuese lo último que hiciera.

Un extraño ruido resonó en toda la sala, sorprendiendo a la Princesa, quién colocó sus dos manos cubriendo su boca.

-¿Quién anda ahí?

A varias estanterías de donde se encontraba la regente, estaba una figura oculta entre las pocas sombras de la habitación, buscando un libro. Gruño por su descuido, pero le sorprendió que ella le escuchará, aunque antes ni sabía que se encontraba allí.

-Debo buscarlo rápido...- Susurró para sí mismo, buscando en la sección exclusiva para la realeza, que se encontraba en las estanterías altas de la biblioteca. El sujeto estaba literalmente escalando el enorme estante.

La Princesa caminó hacia el lugar de origen de aquel ruido, notó que un libro había caído al suelo, si alguien buscaba en esa sección sin permiso se metería en problemas, pero le daba curiosidad saber de quién se trataba, aunque también le daba nervios, nunca vio a nadie pasar desde que ella entró a la estancia.

- _No... No... ¡NO!-_ Pensó el infiltrado, buscando el libro, totalmente angustiado a estado buscándolo toda la noche desde que dejó de espiar a aquel muchacho verde, que de alguna forma era capaz de escucharle y quizás verle. Si su teoría era cierta, la Princesa también podría sin problemas.

Zelda estaba más cerca de llegar a la sección. Si durante sus estudios no vió pasar a nadie, seguramente ya llevaba en la sala mucho tiempo, ¿Habría escuchado su conversación?

- _Extremos de Hyrule... Tierra Dorada... Escrituras del Cielo._.. _Origen del Reino_ **-** Leyó mentalmente al pasar por cada libro, sin éxito en el que buscaba -¡¿ _Pero qué tanta historia tiene este maldito reino?! A este paso no sería extraño encontrar el relato de los_ _ **Titanes**_ _-_ Pensó harto de no acertar con su objetivo. Poco después paró en seco, mientras empezaba a sonreír mordazmente al finalmente encontrarlo- **Mudora**...

Rápidamente sacó un extraño artefacto de su cinturón, presionó su centro iluminándose de azul, y lo colocó sobre el dichoso libro, al hacerlo, lanzó una extraña luz celeste que lo cubrió por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente se apagó. El sujeto sonrió, riendo para sí mismo.

-Completado...

Finalmente, la regente llegó al pasillo donde escuchó aquel ruido.

-¿Hola?- Preguntó la Princesa mirando de izquierda a derecha en la entrada, luego miró el libro que antes había caído y lo tomó, sorprendiéndose al leer su nombre - **El Templo del Tiempo**...

Un libro que cayó de repente a su derecha la sacó de sus pensamientos, distrayéndola unos instantes. Cortesía del incógnito invitado.

- _Jeje, que fácil, entonces sí puede escucharme... Pero tengo una misión más por hacer-_ Sacó una esfera del bolsillo de su pecho, se soltó de su agarre y cayó detrás de la Princesa, pero antes de que esta girara lanzó su objeto contra el suelo iluminando la zona con una extraña luz por unos segundos, cegando a la princesa momentáneamente, quien ahogó un grito por la sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!- Miró nerviosa por todas las direcciones, pero no logró encontrar nada. Suspiró -Debí imaginármelo, solo estoy un poco nerviosa por la situación- Se explicó a sí misma. Observó el libro que tenía en sus manos, podría ser de gran ayuda. Caminó de regreso a su puesto de estudio, con el libro en sus manos, solo le quedaba explicar a Impa por qué lo necesitaba.

Tomó de nuevo el libro sobre la vegetación y lo siguió leyendo, quería distraerse de la situación un rato.

* * *

-¡Pero si te di las rupias exactas!

Le aseguró el joven al vendedor que se negaba a venderle la manzana, porque según él le faltaban rupias.

-¿Me crees tonto? ¡La Manzana cuesta catorce rupias y solo me diste doce!- Exclamó el propietario, furioso con el muchacho por no pagar completo.

-Pero el letrero dice "Doce Rupias, una Manzana"- Le aseguró señalando dicho objeto -Si dices la verdad, ¿Por qué hay otro número?

El vendedor se cubrió el rostro y dio un largo suspiro, en efecto los precios habían subido un poco ese día, no había tenido tiempo para actualizar su anuncio. Estaba a punto de contestarle al chico, pero una mujer apareció a su lado colocando dos rupias verdes al frente suyo.

-¿Contento? Ahora si déjelo en paz- Advirtió firmemente la Sheikah, dejando enmudecido al propietario que solo asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Impa!- Dijo Link sorprendido, al verla aparecer de la nada y defenderle. Esta le dio una señal para que le siguiera, sin dudarlo la siguió.

La guerrera le sonrió -Hola chico del bosque.

-¿Cómo supo que estábamos en este lío?- Preguntó curiosa la Sílfide, volando sobre ambos.

-El Rey me mandó a buscar un recado que se había retrasado, y como estaba de regreso pasé cerca del puesto, los reconocí y les ayudé- Explicó serenamente. Navi asintió entendiendo.

El joven se extrañó un poco por lo que dijo -¿Y Zelda? ¿cómo está?- Preguntó un poco confundido. La sílfide rió un poco por la pregunta.

La Sheikah cerró los ojos y sonrió -¿Qué tanto te interesa tu Princesa?- Preguntó sarcásticamente, le había preguntado lo mismo a Zelda en la mañana, ella se había puesto nerviosa, ahora quería ver la reacción del joven.

Link se puso nervioso, no sabía que responderle, por lo que solo se rascó la nuca cabizbajo. No se esperaba para nada esa pregunta, pero más bien no sabia que decirle.

-Tranquilo, no tienes porqué responderme ahora- Le aseguró, luego se puso seria -Ella está bien, la dejé sola a la en la biblioteca del castillo estudiando, casi nadie de allí está despierto a estas horas, por eso el Rey me pidió el favor a mí.

-Ya veo- Dijo el espadachín preocupado, ¿Y si Ganondorf seguía allí y la encontraba? Preferiría no imaginárselo, esperaba que él se encontrara dormido.

Continuaron su caminata hasta la salida del castillo, pues ya era hora de que el joven continuara con su misión.

-Bien, llegamos a la salida de la ciudadela- Aseguró Impa sacando al joven de sus pensamientos, luego encaró al chico- Debes ir a Kakariko, por allí podrás llegar a la montaña de la muerte, espero hayas guardado la carta de la Princesa...- Advirtió lo último.

-Descuida, la tengo conmigo- Le dijo sonriendo -Gracias Impa, por ayudarme.

-No hay de que, bueno, debo volver con la Princesa. Contamos contigo Link- Se despidió mientras regresaba al interior de la estancia.

El espadachín suspiró, ya era hora de seguir su aventura, no sabía que encontraría ahora, pero lo que si sabía es que no iba a detenerse por nada, le prometió a Zelda que juntos completarían el destino de detener a Ganondorf, y así sería.

¿Pero dónde queda Kakariko?

-Debemos ir hasta el volcán- Señaló dicha montaña con su cuerpo, explicándole al joven -Hay un pueblo a sus pies, seguramente sea aquél que nos dijo Impa. ¡En marcha!- voló hacia esa dirección. Dejando a su amigo atrás.

Link corrió para no perderla de vista -¡No de nuevo Navi, espérame!- Le gritó persiguiéndola, esperando no quedarse atrás. Esperaba que de verdad esa fuera la dirección.

Ninguno de los dos notó al misterioso joven que los miraba desde las sombras. Sonriendo mordazmente.

* * *

Tras dos horas de largo recorrido, atravesar el puente y recorrer el estrecho camino, Link y su compañera llegaron a Kakariko, el pueblo era más grande que el de los kokiri, pero más pequeño que la ciudadela. Solo podía divisar unas pocas casas alrededor, un molino al frente con un pozo de bajo de este, y un árbol solitario en el centro de todo el lugar.

Un grupo de hombres corrían hacía donde el rubio se encontraba, estaban huyendo de algo.

-¡A un lado!- Gritaron los susodichos al unísono.

El joven rápidamente se apartó del camino, dejándolos pasar. Cuando todos finalmente pasaron, apareció un hombre más viejo que parecía perseguirles.

-¡Imbéciles, vuelvan aquí!- Gritó mientras movía su puño derecho -¡Le prometimos a Impa completar las construcciones, no huyan!- Y continuó siguiéndolos.

-¿Que rayos pasó?- Preguntó el joven.

-Son los constructores queriendo flojear de nuevo- Dijo simplemente un guardia cercano, riendo un poco.

-Ya veo- Encaró al soldado -¿Qué lugar es este?

-Estas en Kakariko, un pueblo fundado por la señorita Impa, anteriormente aquí vivían los Sheikah, pero cuando estos se extinguieron, ella decidió abrirlo para cualquier habitante del reino- Respondió con devoción, mirando el letrero del pueblo que decía el nombre de este.

-Vaya, y yo que solo conocía el bosque todos estos años- Admitió asombrado.

-¿Pues que esperamos? ¡Vamos a ver que hay por aquí! Debemos buscar el camino a la montaña de la muerte- Aseguró la pequeña hada, Link le asintió antes de adentrarse al pueblo.

El guardia los vio alejarse, mientras tatareaba el sonido del reloj, algo que le gustaba hacer al estar parado todo el día.

-¿Cómo es que llegaste a conseguir este trabajo?- Se preguntó el sujeto, mirándole de frente extrañado, no tenía preocupaciones este de todas formas no podía verle. Luego miró hacia el pueblo -¿Un antiguo pueblo Sheikah dices? ¿Estará aquí lo que busco?...

* * *

Alejados de la entrada, el espadachín miraba los alrededores del pueblo durante su caminata, era más tranquilo que la ciudadela debía admitirlo, notó que varias casas seguían en construcción seguramente por culpa de los flojos constructores, frente a una se encontraba un señor gritando "Son todos unos inservibles" mientras hacía unos movimientos con sus brazos.

Divisó el pozo del pueblo el cual le causó curiosidad, este se encontraba lleno, pero tenía un presentimiento de que algo o alguien se encontraba allí. Lo miró por varios segundos hasta que un grito lo sacó de su trance.

-¡Mis Cuccos! ¡Qué hago ahora!

Inmediatamente, el ojiazul buscó el origen de aquel gritó el cual provenía de un camino a su derecha el cual decidió encontrar.

Al llegar al origen, se dio cuenta que provenían de una mujer, que gritaba dichas palabras cada ciertos segundos, era pelirroja y usaba un vestido sencillo blanco con una chaqueta sin mangas marrón y la falda azul. El joven se acercó a ella.

-¿Señora, qué pasa?

Esta miró al rubio -Perdón por gritar, pero es que mis cuccos huyeron del corral, y los necesito para poder trabajar- Explicó tratando de sonar calmada.

-¿Y por qué no los buscas?- Preguntó curiosa la sílfide.

La pelirroja bajó la mirada, apenada -Es que soy alérgica a ellos...

Link y su compañera quedaron estupefactos,

-¡¿Qué?!- Gritaron al unísono.

-Sí, es por eso- Se rascó la mejilla.

El joven sacudió su cabeza -Bueno, no importa, yo los buscaré- Le confirmó con determinación, siempre estaba dispuesto ayudar a quien lo necesitara.

-Muchas gracias, niño- Le agradeció sonriendo, este le asintió antes de comenzar su búsqueda.

-Uf, algo me dice que tardaremos en continuar la misión- Negó la sílfide con su cuerpo mientras seguía a su amigo -Bueno, así es él.

Link buscó por los alrededores del pueblo, logrando encontrar tres cuccos cerca de una construcción, se acercó a las aves ofreciéndoles semillas Deku, estaba nervioso pues esa mañana no tuvo una buena experiencia con uno de estos animales.

Las aves aceptaron su oferta, gustosamente. Al ver que funcionó su plan dejó un camino de semillas para que estos le siguieran, lo cual no tardaron en hacer, gracias a la bolsa que le regalo Zelda, ahora podía guardar más unidades.

Cuando llegó a atraerlos hasta el corral, tomó con cuidado a uno por uno y los metió a este.

Link suspiró, fue un poco pesado asegurar que le siguieran- ¿Son todos?

-No, aún queda uno- Le aseguró apenada.

-¿Quieres que lo busque? Puedo sentir su energía- Le dijo Navi a su amigo, este le asintió, no quería retrasarse mucho. La sílfide se concentró unos momentos, hasta finalmente detectar al ave -Se encuentra hacia el Sur, ¡Por aquí!- Se dirigió hacia las escaleras seguida de su compañero.

Al subir las escaleras, vieron que se encontraba una salida del pueblo, que llevaba a una zona más rocosa, pero una reja bloqueaba el camino, junto a un guardia. Al frente de él se hallaba el último cucco.

-La entrada a la montaña de la muerte- Dijo Navi alegremente -Llevemos rápido el cucco para ya irnos, Link.

-De acuerdo- Confirmó sonriendo, mientras tomaba al ave y regresaba al corral.

El guardia de la entrada los vio alejarse, se quedó pensativo un momento, pues recordaba ciertas palabras que escuchó de la Princesa en una de sus visitas a la ciudadela. Eran sobre una luz verde junto a un hada. ¿Sería solo una coincidencia?

Link finalmente metió al último cucco en el corral, alegrando a la dueña de dichas aves.

-¡Gracias por la ayuda!- Dijo sonriente con los brazos en jarra -Normalmente mi hermano se encarga de eso, pero no sé dónde está. Bueno, quiero darte esto como recompensa- Le extendió una mano, ofreciéndole una botella vacía. La cual aceptó.

-Me será útil- Agradeció asintiendo.

-Bueno, ya la ayudamos, ahora debemos continuar- Aseguró la pequeña hada.

El joven le asintió, regresaron a la entrada de la montaña de la muerte, el guardia los miraba fijamente. Link no esperaba tener que pasar por la misma situación del castillo, aunque si ese fuera el caso de todas maneras tenía la autorización de la Princesa.

-¡El camino está cerrado!- Dijo el soldado fuertemente -¿No ves el cartel de ahí?- Le señalo a dicho objeto.

El ojiazul miró el cartel, decía que solo se podía pasar con autorización real. Sonrió tras leer lo último desde el día de ayer tenía dicha confirmación.

-¡Oh, ya entiendo! Eres solo un niño y no sabes leer- Estalló en carcajadas, el joven lo dejó reír todo lo que quisiera, ya le mostraría la carta después de todo. Aún se preguntaba cómo estos señores conseguían este trabajo...

Cuando el soldado dejo de reír le extendió la mano sujetando con la carta.

-¿Te refieres a esta?- Preguntó sonriente.

El soldado alzó una ceja tras tomar el papel -¡Es la letra de la Princesa Zelda!- Exclamó sorprendido -No tengo duda de que lo sea. Vamos a ver que dice:

" _Este es Link_

 _Está bajo mi mando para salvar Hyrule._

 _Tiene la autorización para pasar a cualquier lugar que la requiera._

 _No puedo dar más detalles..."_

 _-Zelda, la Princesa de Hyrule._

El guardia rió un poco al terminar de leer -¿Qué clase de juego se le ocurrió ahora a nuestra Princesa?- Preguntó burlonamente.

-Es complicado...- Explicó la sílfide -Pero en serio debemos pasar...

El señor puso una mano en su mentón pensativo -Bueno, si de verdad eres un héroe, ¿podrías hacerme un favor? Si lo cumples te dejare pasar.

-De acuerdo ¿Qué favor?- Preguntó el ojiazul.

Su compañera suspiró, algo le decía que ese día tampoco llegarían a la montaña. Pero después de todo debía seguir a su amigo sin importar qué.

-Mi hijo se la pasa todo el día en el cementerio- Explicó -Cada vez que regresa a casa, siempre nos dice que ve unas extrañas sombras entrar a una tumba. No dudamos que existan fantasmas en este mundo donde hasta existe un pueblo de puras mujeres- Aseguró negando con la cabeza y sonriendo maliciosamente. Dejando confundido al rubio, e incomoda a la sílfide. -Bueno, solo quiero que vayan a ver si es verdad lo que dice y si pueden ayudarlo con el problema. Solo así me demostraran que la Princesa no se equivoca.

Link se molestó ante ese comentario -¿Insinúas que ella está mintiendo?

-¡No lo digo yo!- Aclaró -Son órdenes del Rey, nos especificó que no le hagamos caso a la Princesa, a no ser que lo que nos ordene, sea verdad y nos lo demuestre. Aunque no sé por qué nos ordenó esto, ella no parece una niña mentirosa- Explicó dudoso de las palabras que había escuchado.

-¿Qué clase de padre trata así a su hija?- Insinuó Navi, molesta con el susodicho Rey.

Link no supo que decir, parecía que el problema de Zelda con su padre era peor de lo que imaginaba, aunque no sabía lo que era tener un padre. Apretó sus puños, no sabía por qué, pero le molestaba que trataran así a su amiga, si debía demostrar que ella decía la verdad, obviamente lo haría sin dudarlo.

-¿Dónde queda el cementerio?- Preguntó seriamente, sorprendiendo a su compañera y al guardia.

-Se encuentra siguiendo recto desde la entrada del pueblo, a la derecha del molino, detrás de la casa de Impa y el corral de cuccos de Anju- Señaló la dirección.

El joven se giró para ir hacia allá -Ya regreso, ayudaré a su hijo- Aclaró antes correr hacía el cementerio, seguido de su hada.

El guardia tras verlo desaparecer entre la poca multitud, entrecerró los ojos - _Algo me dice que ella es más que una Princesa para ti, demuéstrame que de verdad te importa..._

* * *

Un rato después, tras seguir las indicaciones del guardia, Link llegó hasta la entrada del cementerio. El ambiente parecía un poco tenebroso, la entrada era parecida a la del pueblo solo que esta decía "Cementerio" en el enorme cartel.

Entraron por dicha entrada, habían tumbas por todas partes dándole un poco de escalofríos al joven por la tensión que había en el ambiente. Se detuvo frente a una enorme lápida que se encontraba en el centro del lugar. La sílfide decidió leer lo que decía.

" _Q.E.P.D_

 _Aquí yacen las almas de quienes juraron lealtad a la Familia Real de Hyrule._

 _Los Sheikah, guardianes de la Familia Real y fundadores de Kakariko, velan a estos espíritus en su descanso eterno."_

 _-_ Sheikahs... ¿La raza de Impa?- Preguntó el ojiazul a su compañera.

Esta asintió –Sí, esa misma, hace años habían bastantes de ellos, pero muchos reinos vecinos querían apoderarse del reino, a tal punto de iniciar catastróficas guerras. Los Sheikahs no lo permitirían, su deber con el reino les hizo participantes de dicha batalla- Explicó seriamente -El Árbol Deku también velaba por ellos... todos los seres del bosque que sentimos aquella enorme pérdida de energía, velamos por ellos- Finalizó cabizbaja, no podía olvidar ese trágico día.

El rubio bajó la mirada -Ya veo... Esto es justo lo que Zelda quiere evitar, que Hyrule tenga otra desgracia como esta, y eso ni ella ni yo queremos que suceda- Dijo firmemente, recordando a su amiga y a su enemigo venido del desierto.

La sílfide lo miró fijamente, se mostraba decidido a completar su misión, algo totalmente distinto a como se veía el día de ayer, dudoso si era el indicado para el peso de ese destino.

Link quedó pensativo tras sus palabras, solo le nacieron decirlas, a pesar de que nadie llegó a aceptarlo en toda su infancia, él para nada iba a dejar que algo malo les pasara a todos, menos a Saria que era su única amiga en el bosque, ni a Zelda... la que si llegó a aceptarlo como era.

-Disculpe, ¿quién eres?- Escucharon detrás de ellos.

El rubio volteó encontrándose con un niño más joven que él, de cabello castaño, ojos azules, usaba una camisa blanca, con un short azul y botas marrones. Llevaba un palo en su mano derecha, seguramente lo usaba como arma.

-Soy Link, he venido por petición de un soldado, acerca de su hijo y fantasmas- Respondió simplemente.

-Ese soy yo- Aclaró, golpeando su pecho con la mano que tenía libre -Es cierto, a ciertas horas por aquí aparecen fantasmas. Siempre molestan al señor Dampe, impidiendo que él haga su trabajo- Agregó cabizbajo.

-¿Y cómo se veían esos fantasmas?- Preguntó Navi, ya tenía una idea de cómo podrían ser.

-Eran... Grandes, y... y tenebrosos. Como sea, están dentro de aquella tumba- Señaló a las últimas dos tumbas, que se encontraban al límite del cementerio -Como me gustaría verme más tenebroso, solo así los espantaría.

El espadachín tuvo una idea con esas últimas palabras, no pudo evitar esbozar una media sonrisa -Iremos a revisar- Aseguró -¡Ya regresamos!- Se despidió mientras se dirigía a las dichosas tumbas.

Al acercarse notaron una enorme lápida entre ambas tumbas, el joven curioso se acercó a leerla.

¨ _Panteón Real_

 _Donde descansan en paz las ya fallecidas generaciones de la Familia Real de Hyrule._

-¡Link, estás sobre un símbolo de tres triángulos!- Indicó la Sílfide.

Al bajar la mirada el susodicho, lo notó, era el símbolo de la Trifuerza, el emblema del castillo de Hyrule.

-¿Ahora qué?- Pensó en voz alta la pequeña hada.

Link miró el símbolo por unos momentos, si ese era el emblema de la Familia Real, tal vez tendría que hacer algo relacionado a esta.

Recordó unas palabras que le había dicho Impa, cierta **nana** que le enseñó probaba su relación con la realeza. Sin dudarlo ni un instante, sacó la Ocarina de las Hadas de su alforja y la colocó en sus labios. Empezó a entonar la Nana de Zelda, aquella melodía que representaba a su amiga.

Naví se relajó con la entonada, sin duda sus notas eran muy poderosas.

Cerca de ellos, estaba expectante el hijo del soldado, curioso por lo que intentaba aquel joven de verde, que terminó de tocar el instrumento.

El cielo comenzó a oscurecerse, dejando confundidos a los presentes. Empezó a llover, alrededor de todo el cementerio, mojando toda la zona.

Un rayo cayó sobre la lápida real, sobrecargando la estructura, sorprendiendo al espadachín que ni tiempo tuvo para reaccionar.

 **¡BOOOOOOOM!**

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!- La explosión lo sacó volando varios metros atrás, cayendo sobre el niño del cementerio que se había asombrado ante tal escena.

-¡Link!- Se acercó a su amigo, preocupada.

Este se levantó sacudiendo su túnica, totalmente sorprendido -Impa no mentía con lo de poder misterioso- Aseguró rascándose la nuca, riendo.

-¡Ay, oye eso dolió! ¡Ten más cuidado!- Le gritó el pequeño niño, sobándose la cabeza.

-Uy, lo siento- Se disculpó apenado el joven.

Navi se colocó entre ellos -Bueno, supongo que debemos entrar por allí- Le explicó, señalando detrás de él.

El ojiazul volteó a donde antes se encontraba la lápida, en su lugar ahora había un agujero con unas escaleras, simulando un pasaje secreto. Se acercó a la entrada, seguido de su compañera y el niño.

-Siento una extraña energía adentro, deben ser espectros- Agregó, confirmando las anteriores palabras del niño.

-Vamos- Dijo sonriendo, dispuesto a superar esto, empezó a adentrarse al pasadizo, seguido de sus acompañantes.

-Iré contigo, quiero ver cómo los derrotarás- Aclaró el pequeño chico, agradecido con el rubio. Este le devolvió la sonrisa asintiendo. Aceptando su compañía.

Navi decidió ir al frente, pues al estar muy oscuro su tenue luz serviría de linterna.

Los tres rezaron silenciosamente deseando no tardarse demasiado...

* * *

La luz del ocaso iluminaba el pequeño pueblo de Kakariko, específicamente en cierta casa que se encontraba alejada de las demás, que poseía una Trifuerza de adorno arriba de la puerta. Un guardia parecía vigilar la entrada, aunque en realidad se encontraba dormido con los ojos abiertos. Dicho acto hizo que el extraño presente riera para sí mismo.

-Estos guardias sí que son especiales- Aseguró negando con la cabeza el incógnito, sonriendo.

Él no tenía preocupaciones, aunque el soldado siguiera despierto no podría verle después de todo, se acercó a la puerta de la casa y tomó la perilla, pero antes de abrirla miró atrás suyo esperando que nadie le viera pasar. Tras no visualizar a ningún curioso, entró.

Dentro de la casa, visualizó sus alrededores, tenía una forma rectangular, habían varias estanterías en los costados, varios dibujos en las paredes, frascos de experimentos por alguna razón. Y una vaca en una pequeña zona que disimulaba un establo, cerrado.

-Bien, aquí antes vivió una Sheikah, no sé cuál exactamente. Espero tenga algo que me sirva de ayuda- Sonrió mordazmente mientras buscaba en cada rincón del lugar, evitando hacer desorden.

En las estanterías solo encontraba libros que parecían tener años de no abrirse, algunos dibujos con armas extrañas, leyendas antiguas y algún que otro libro sobre los supuestamente extintos Sheikahs. A la derecha había un solitario baúl, que llamó la atención del invasor.

Se acercó al objeto, rompió la cerradura con su kunai y buscó dentro de dicho cofre -Diario, kunais, alforja... ¿Un hada embotellada?- Se preguntó al tomar dicha botella con la dichosa criatura, pero lo que más dudas le causaba era el color de la sílfide.

Era un turquesa con bordes purpuras, y poseía un diseño curioso en las alas, que eran negras con líneas rosa brillante. El brillo que dejaba a su paso era entre el rojo y el morado. Se veía fabulosa en cierto sentido, debía admitirlo.

Con cuidado colocó la botella a un lado, esperando que el hada no se hubiera dado cuenta del cambio de posición de su prisión de cristal.

-¡¿Oye, por qué me dejas aquí como si nada?!- Regañó la susodicha criatura, furiosa con el extraño sujeto. Tomándolo desprevenido.

El tipo la miró anonadado -¿Puedes... verme?- Tartamudeó, sin salir de su sorpresa.

-¡Claro que puedo verte, señor descolorado!- Aseguró furiosa -¡¿Por qué motivo no podría verte?! ¿Me crees ciega?- Agregó seriamente.

El sujeto bajó la mirada, frustrado. Ya era el tercer ser viviente que podía verlo, le pareció común con los ungidos, pero esta hada... Lo tomó desprevenido.

-Se supone... Que nadie debe verme... No puedo decirte por qué- Le respondió seriamente.

-¿Por qué estás descolorado?-

El invasor sonrió mordazmente, bajando la mirada mientras cerraba los ojos. Por alguna razón que él sabía, no mostraba un color natural en su piel, ni en su ropa, siendo ambas de color gris, solamente sus ojos eran normales, rojos como la sangre.

-Por el mismo motivo que no te puedo responder la anterior- Rió profundamente, abrió uno de sus ojos y miró fijamente a la cautiva -¿Por qué tu color es tan... Extraño?

La prisionera negó con la cabeza, suponía que debía contestarle después de todo él respondió a sus preguntas -Me llamo Rygan, antes era un hada común como cualquiera del bosque. Mi mas grande deseo era ser una Gran Hada algún día...- Bajó su mirada -Pero... tu raza...

El hombre suspiró, efectivamente sus ropas delataban su origen, el símbolo del centro de su torso específicamente. Además que el color rojo de sus ojos complementaban dicha suposición.

La sílfide le encaró, dispuesta a seguir con su relato -Me usó para sus extraños rituales...- Su voz comenzó a sonar más fría -Me... Torturaron... solo para... jeje- Rió de forma extraña – Descubrir ciertos secretos... Secretos que no deberían saber... Aquél **odio** que permanece sellado por las **Diosas**.

El infiltrado sonrió -Así somos nosotros... Bueno algunos...- Aclaró, tomó la botella con su mano izquierda y agarró la tapa con la derecha -Te liberaré, sé lo que se siente ser tratado como objeto- Abrió la botella liberando al hada -Y también la ambición de querer ver sufrir a los demás.

Rygan salió de su prisión sorprendida, revoloteaba alegremente -¡Gracias sombrita! ¡Soy libre!- Agradeció alegremente.

El sujeto se levantó y le dió la espalda a la recién liberada -Bueno, debo seguir mi búsqueda- Caminó a otra estantería cercana.

La rojiza hada se acercó a él -Deja que te ayude, estoy en deuda contigo- Aseguró sensualmente. Confundiendo al incógnito por su tono de voz.

-De acuerdo...- Aceptó dudoso -Pero solo no delates que puedes verme- Aseguró seriamente mientras buscaba en el estante.

-No, no lo haré, presiento que algo muy peligroso pasaría- Aclaró buscando por arriba -¿Cómo te llamas?

-No puedo decírtelo- Buscó en la estantería con su mirada.

-¡Ay por favor!- Bufó harta de tanto misterio -Si tan misterioso quieres ser te llamare Sombrita, jeje- Insinuó riéndose mientras revoloteaba alrededor de su acompañante.

El recién apodado suspiró, para ser pequeña era muy pesada -Como sea- Dijo incomodo -Solo espero que no me estorbes- Agregó concentrado en su búsqueda.

-¿Qué buscas exactamente?

-Un libro sobre proyectos Sheikah, lo necesito urgentemente- Aseguró sin apartar su mirada del estante, viendo varios tipos de escritos.

-Entonces, ¡No perdamos tiempo y busquemos como se debe!- Gritó, desordenando la estantería buscando el dichoso libro.

El anónimo bufó, anonadado con el impulso de la sílfide -¡¿Qué pasó con el sigilo?!

-¡Eres muy lento! Allá tú con el sigilo- Agregó riéndose.

Sombrita suspiró, sin mas opción que aceptar uniendose a su compañera en el desastre.

Sin duda esa sería una larga búsqueda...

* * *

Tras bajar por un largo pasillo de puras escaleras, Link y sus dos acompañantes llegaron a una extraña cueva subterránea, habían muchas tumbas en los alrededores, antorchas por las paredes, y murciélagos por el techo.

-¿Por qué pondrían esta entrada secreta?- Preguntó el niño que acompañaba al joven.

-¡Eso ni yo lo sé!- Interrumpió Navi -Pero parece que por aquí se colocan las tumbas de la realeza- Insinuó mirando por los alrededores. Un extraño chillido llamó la atención de los tres.

Varios murciélagos gruñeron mientras volaban hacía los presentes. Link preparó su resortera, si el animal era muy rápido no podría atacarle a tiempo con la espada.

-¡Keese! Odian los proyectiles, bien pensado- Explicó Navi al joven del bosque.

El niño del cementerio, retrocedió unos pasos, tratando de defenderse con el palo.

El atacante se impulsó con sus alas, tratando de embestir al espadachín. Este por acto reflejo giró, haciendo que el monstruo chocara contra su escudo, cayendo aturdido al suelo. El rubio iba a dispararle con su resortera, pero un golpe por parte del castaño con su palo se adelantó, acabando con el Keese.

-¡Eso fue fácil!- Celebró el pequeño, saltando de alegría.

-¡No por mucho!-Aseguró el espadachín al ver que los otros dos monstruos, preparaban su embestida. Preparó su tirachinas y apuntó a uno de ellos, que se acercaba rápidamente hacia él. Disparó la semilla, acertándole al objetivo, este cayó de cabeza contra el suelo.

-¡Queda uno!- Señaló el niño.

El enemigo gritó fuertemente, llamando a tres keese más. Sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-O tal vez no...- Retrocedió alzando su vara.

Los monstruos volaron en círculos sobre Link, preparando su ataque.

-¡Link, piensa algo rápido!- Aconsejó Navi, preocupada.

Rápidamente, el rubio sacó de su alforja una nuez deku y la lanzó contra el suelo, aturdiendo a los rivales voladores, que revoloteaban en el suelo. Sin perder tiempo desenvainó su espada y los atacó con el ataque giratorio, acabando con los tres al mismo tiempo.

-¡¿Pero qué pasa aquí?!- Reclamó una fuerte voz que resonó en toda la zona. Asustando al castaño y sorprendiendo al joven y su compañera.

Al frente de los tres se materializó una figura flotante. Un ser de color negro de ojos verdes con cabello y bigote rubios, usaba un curioso gorro verdoso junto a una extraña ropa roja. Era un espectro.

-¡Es el fantasma!- Gritó el castaño.

-Es un Poe- Aclaró Navi -Son muy traviesos, e impredecibles. ¿Por qué razón está él aquí?

-Lo mismo queremos preguntarles- Aseguró una voz a sus espaldas. Al voltear, encontraron a otro Poe, pero este era más delgado, tenía los ojos rojos y su ropa era azulada, entre el claro y el oscuro.

-¡Vinimos para enfrentarlos a ustedes!- Explicó el niño del cementerio.

-¡Si eso quieren, adelante!- Dijo el espectro rojo.

Ambos fantasmas rodearon a los presentes, esperando algún movimiento. El rubio se preparó para enfrentarlos, mirando sus movimientos -Déjenmelo a mí- Agregó afirmativo .

-¡De acuerdo! Después de todo mi vara no les afecta- Agradeció nervioso.

Link atacó al espectro rojo con un tajo vertical, este se defendió con su lámpara, contrarrestando el ataque. El joven rápidamente lo golpeó con el escudo, haciéndolo girar. Sin perder el tiempo continuó con una serie de tajos horizontales, hasta hacerlo retroceder un poco.

-¡Que rayos!- Gritó confundido el rojizo. El ojiazul uso su ataque salto contra él, impulsándolo contra la pared, derrotándolo y convirtiéndolo en una cara flotante.

-¡Lo lograste!- Dijo el niño asombrado, saltando de alegría.

Link esbozó una media sonrisa, ahora solo le quedaba uno.

El espectro que quedaba se enfureció -¡Hermano!- El azulado trató de embestir al chico con su lámpara, pero este se defendió con su escudo. El ojiazul Contraatacó con su espada golpeándolo horizontalmente, empujándolo hacía atrás. Sin dudar ni un instante, el rubio repitió el proceso que uso contra el rojizo, consiguiendo el mismo exitoso resultado.

-¡Bien hecho Link!- Felicitó su compañera, acercándose a él.

-¿Ya son todos?- Dijo el susodicho, mirando por todos lados. Al no encontrar más guardó sus armas y suspiró -Bien, ya no quedan fantasmas- Sonrió.

-Eres asombroso- Agregó el niño -Algún día me gustaría espantar fantasmas como tú- cruzó los brazos -Pero con esta cara nadie se asustaría.

Link pensó por un momento sonriendo -¿Te gustaría asustar con tu rostro?- El niño asintió -Pues...- Buscó en su alforja y sacó la máscara ReDead -¿Esto te servirá?

El pequeño miró la careta maravillado -¡Con eso seré idéntico al señor Dampe! Claro que me servirá- Aseguró sonriendo.

El joven le entregó la careta al niño, recibiendo las rupias que costaba.

-¡Gracias por todo! Iré a decirle a papá lo que hiciste- Dijo emocionado.

Tras decir eso se fue del lugar, dejando atrás al rubio y a la sílfide.

-¿En serio ya es todo? Ellos siguen ahí- Preguntó Link confundido, al ver las cabezas fantasmales flotantes. Estas se acercaban lentamente hacia él.

-Creo que quieren decirte algo-Aclaró la sílfide.

El rojizo se elevó un poco mirando pensativo al chico -¿nos conocemos?

-No, nunca te había visto- Aseguró confundido.

El espectro inclino su cabeza -¿Sabes? Me recuerdas un poco a la Princesa Zelda- Insinuó, sorprendiendo al joven -Parece que tienes un vínculo con la Familia Real, te contaré algo interesante... A decir verdad, mi hermano y yo estudiábamos una canción cada uno: Una para invocar al Sol y otra para invocar la Luna.

-¿Y cómo les fue?- Preguntó Link, interesado.

-Si es cierto que te ha enviado la Princesa, no habría problema que lo supieran- Miró a su hermano -¿Cierto?

El azulado se elevó -Lo dejamos escrito en la pared que está a nuestras espaldas- Indicó -Si lograste entrar aquí puedes aprenderla sin problemas. Podría serte de utilidad la melodía- Agregó seriamente.

Lentamente ambos espectros desaparecieron, sin dejar ningún rastro.

Link miró la susodicha pared, se acercó a ella encontrado algo escrito sobre esta.

Navi leyó lo que decía

" _Este poema se escribió en memoria de los miembros_

 _de la Familia Real que ya no están con nosotros:_

 _La luz del Sol se disipará sin fin. Un recién nacido encontrará su destín._

 _El Sol y la Luna se han de destronar... Y los muertos vivientes buscan solaz."_

 _-_ Que poema tan extravagante, ¿no?- Opinó la sílfide al terminar de leer.

El joven asintió, mirando cada detalle del escrito, hasta que encontró una extraña partitura de bajo de este -Hay algo más inscrito aquí...- Se acercó mas -¡Es la melodía de la que hablaron los espectros!

-¡Exactamente, joven del bosque!- Dijeron al unísono los fantasmas detrás de él, Sorprendiéndolo.

-Queremos que guardes esa canción en tu corazón- Dijo el azulado dando una reverencia.

-Y que la utilices cuando más la necesites- Agregó el rojizo.

Ambos prepararon sus lámparas y misteriosamente las utilizaron para entonar una melodía. Sus notas eran muy tranquilas, pero a la ve tan activas. Como si de un amanecer se tratara.

Link sacó la Ocarina de su alforja, la colocó en sus labios y entonó las notas de la canción. Al igual que la otra vez, no le costó aprender cada nota, misteriosamente mientras tocaba un haz de luz amarilla rodeó al joven del bosque. Aprendiendo **La Canción del Sol**.

Cuando terminó de entonar, los fantasmas empezaron a desaparecer lentamente mientras decían unas últimas palabras.

-Almas en pena vagando sin rumbo ni control. Dales su merecido descanso con la Canción del Sol- Dijeron al unísono antes de desaparecer definitivamente, terminando con un "Gracias"

De repente apareció un cofre frente al chico, sorprendiéndolo.

-Creo que es un regalo de su parte- Insinuó Navi.

El espadachín, curioso abrió el cofre, encontrando un escudo más grande que el Deku. Era de color azul con los bordes plateados, un ave rojiza en el centro, el símbolo de la Trifuerza arriba de esta y un triángulo invertido de bajo.

Link se sorprendió al ver dicho objeto, le parecía un poco familiar, como si antes lo hubiese portado aunque fuera la primera vez que lo viera.

-Es el **Escudo Hylian** , el más resistente de todos. Está basado en el diseño de uno que usó un héroe de la antigüedad. La última vez que vi uno fue hace poco, lo llevaba un soldado que estaba en el bosque- Explicó la sílfide, preguntándose como acabó dicho objeto con los hermanos espectros.

El ojiazul lo colocó en su espalda -¡Me queda muy grande!- Reprochó incómodo.

-Lo necesitas para cuando estemos en la montaña- Le aseguró -No querrás perder tu otro escudo exponiéndolo al fuego ¿No?

El rubio se rascó la mejilla, riendo -No, para nada.

Navi suspiró -Ya acabamos aquí, mejor salgamos y vayamos de una vez a la montaña.

Su amigo asintió, con muchas ganas de continuar su misión.

Finalmente ambos abandonaron el lugar, regresando por donde vinieron...

* * *

La luna iluminaba con sus luces a todo el poblado de kakariko, el cual estaba un poco vacío debido a la hora, solo pocas personas deambulaban por ahí haciendo sus cosas.

El joven acababa de regresar del cementerio, un poco confundido respecto a la hora, se supone que apenas atardecía y duró como treinta minutos en la zona secreta. ¿Efectos de la Canción que recién aprendió? Probablemente... Lo malo es que no podría ir a por la piedra a esas horas.

A ambos les benefició venderle al niño aquella máscara, que además no solo les pagó la careta también les dió un pequeño beneficio por "derrotar" a los espectros. Lo usaron para poder comprar la cena, que aunque no fue mucha les pareció suficiente. Comieron sentados en una banca cerca del pozo un rato.

Tras unos minutos de terminar, Navi miró el cielo-Ya que anocheció muy rápido, ¿dónde dormiremos ahora?- Preguntó incrédula con el repentino anochecer.

Link pensó unos instantes -¿En la casa de Impa? No creo que le moleste- Se encogió de hombros, no tenía más opciones.

-Si tú lo dices, pues vamos- Aceptó sin problemas, a diferencia de la ciudadela no tenían un árbol donde dormir, el único que había estaba en el centro del pueblo, y sería incomodo cuando amaneciera.

Sin más que decir se dirigieron a la casa de la Sheikah, esperando poder descansar tranquilamente...

* * *

En la casa de Impa, todo se encontraba desordenado, libros abiertos por todos lados, botellas regadas en el suelo, dibujos descolgados y dos figuras acostadas entre todo el desorden, una totalmente alegre por su jugarreta y la otra consternada por el acto sigiloso de su compañera.

-Jajaja, no me divertía tanto en años- Insinuó alegremente la sílfide, el sujeto a su lado se sentó mirándola incrédulamente.

-¡¿Cómo piensas explicar todo el desorden?!- Preguntó Sombrita, agarrando sus cabellos con sus manos, desesperado.

Rygan solo comenzó a volar hasta su altura -Tranquilo compañero, lo que importa es que encontramos tu cosa esa, ¿no es así?- Aseguró burlonamente.

El joven suspiró -Si lo encontramos, pero no quería llegar a esto- Miró y señaló el desorden.

La criatura rió despreocupada -Ay Sombrita... Nadie vino a esta casa más que solo para limpiar en años, será normal para todos verla así- Aseguró asintiendo, satisfecha con su jugarreta.

El susodicho gruño indiferente, cruzando sus brazos mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Vamos no te pongas así- Voló sobre él -Nadie puede verte después de todo ¿Verdad?

Sombrita asintió.

-¿Entonces de qué te preocupas?- Le preguntó acercándose a su mejilla, incomodándolo -Eres un fantasma para todos, de cierta manera.

Él sonrió, riendo para sí mismo -Si supieras...- Negó con la cabeza -Pero eres muy terca para entenderlo.

-¡¿Cómo que terca?!- Gritó enojada, no le gustaba ser tratada así -¡Tú solo te quieres hacer el misterioso, engreído descolorado!

-¡Y tú eres una interesada que no sabe seguir ordenes!- Le reprochó sonriendo, pero aún sin encararle -No me extraña porque los Sheikahs te encerraron en aquella botella.

La criatura quedo enmudecida por las palabras de su sobrenombrado. El tema de por qué había sido encerrada era delicado para ella, le afectaba emocionalmente. Bajó la mirada tratando de aguantar su llanto.

El incógnito notó su cambió de humor, no se sintió mal por lo que dijo, pero no le gustaba ver a los demás así, le irritaba un poco -Lo siento- Se disculpó secamente, tratando de quitarle su repentina tristeza.

Ella solo se quedó callada.

Varios minutos pasaron en silencio, ambos miraron la chimenea sin saber qué decir. Hasta que el joven sintió una conocida presencia acercándose a la puerta. Rápidamente tomó a la sílfide y saltó a una estructura del techo, escondiéndose.

Link y su compañera entraron al lugar, sorprendiéndose al ver el enorme desorden.

-¡¿Pero, que pasó aquí?! ¿Acaso saquearon el lugar?- Se preguntó la sílfide, alarmada.

-Espero que no... Me preocuparía que sería capaz de hacerle Impa al pobre- Insinuó simplemente, adentrándose en la casa, a pesar del desorden igual era mejor que nada.

Navi, miró todo el lugar, literalmente todo estaba fuera de lugar. Jadeó al pensar que fue lo que pasó allí -Mejor durmamos, ya mañana acabemos con la piedra espiritual ¿sí?

-Por supuesto- Aseguró sonriendo, acomodándose en la cama. La sílfide se acostó en la almohada que estaba al la primera vez que ambos dormían en algo así de cómodo.

Desde el techo, la misteriosa figura los observaba en silencio. Su compañera volaba a su derecha, fijando su atención en el chico.

-Que lindo se ve ese muchacho, me pregunto como se verá cuando crezca- Dijo lo último seductoramente, incomodando al incógnito.

-Es solo un niño, ¿y ya piensas en esas cosas con él?- Preguntó Sombrita, incrédulo, mirándola impactado.

La criatura rió para sí misma, mientras seguía mirando al chico con deseo -Lo quiero para mí.

El descolorado tragó en seco, al pensar aquello, sin salir de su incomodidad. No podría irse hasta el amanecer si el joven seguía allí con ellos. Por nada del mundo él debía descubrir su presencia.

-Navi, ¿no sientes como si te estuvieran observando?

-No Link, ya te dije que nadie te observa, sino sentiría su presencia- Aseguró casi dormida -Aunque... Sí siento algo familiar, pero seguro es por el cansancio.

Sin decir nada más, ambos quedaron dormidos, esperando el amanecer.

-Maldición...- Susurró Sombrita mirando a su compañera, no tendría más opción que esperar, y lo peor, con un hada con extrañas fantasías a su lado.

Esta solo rió para sí misma, mirando al muchacho. Prometiéndose que algún día tendría su más anhelado deseo...

...

 **...Continuará...**

* * *

 **Comentarios Finales:** No por nada dije que este sería mas largo, pero era porque tenía mucho que contar esta vez.

Bien, como vieron la sombra que asechaba por allí en el cap pasado era un joven descolorado, apodado Sombrita y si, tiene un nombre pero no lo voy a decir, jeje. Es un OC que se me ocurrió agregar en esta cronología, un personaje importante, pero no necesariamente para esta historia... Pero su aparición tiene motivos.

En cuanto al hada Rygan, es otro que cumplirá con lo mismo que sombrita, solo que a diferencia de él, esta hadita tendrá un destino algo... Especial, creo. :v

Quiero darles las gracias a **EgrettWilliams** por ser mi Beta, a **Fox McCloude** , **Sakura XD** , **Devil-In-My-Shoes** , **Goddess Artemiss** y a **Kaioshin135** por sus comentarios, gracias por su apoyo amigos, sin él no continuaría esta atrocidad de fic XD ok no.

Cualquier duda respecto al fic, solo preguntenla por PM.

En fin, ¡Hasta el siguiente! Donde por fin veremos a los Gorons \\(:v)/


	6. La Canción del Bosque

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time es propiedad de Nintendo.**

 **THE LEGEND OF ZELDA**

 **OCARINA OF TIME**

 **Por LinkAnd06**

 **Capítulo 6: La Canción del Bosque**

La Luna mostraba su esplendor a esas horas de la noche, iluminando todos los rincones del sagrado reino, específicamente en su lujoso y enorme castillo, donde en sus aposentos se encontraba la Princesa aún despierta.

Zelda se encontraba sentada de piernas cruzadas en el centro de su cama. Estaba descalza, usando una pijama de color rosa, y no llevaba su gorro puesto, dejando a la vista su corto cabello dorado que solo le llegaba al cuello. Leía un libro que apoyaba sobre sus piernas, el mismo que se encontró esa misma mañana cuando le pareció escuchar un ruido;" **El Templo del Tiempo** ". No le fue fácil convencer a su nana para traerlo consigo, pues este era un atlas de la sección prohibida, pero debido a la situación que se encontraban, al final esta aceptó que se lo quedara.

-No puede ser...- Tartamudeó la regente al leer cierto párrafo del escrito, uno que para nada se esperaba que fuese cierto, un destino que nunca le desearía a nadie:

" _Al colocar las tres piedras en su lugar, el camino al_ _ **arma sagrada**_ _se abrirá._

 _El héroe elegido, deberá tomar dicho poderoso objeto. Pero si preparado no está, atrapado en el tiempo se quedará, hasta que físicamente listo se deba encontrar."_

Ella sabía el significado de dichas palabras, uno que no estaba dispuesta a aceptar, él no merecía cargar con dicho destino, perder años de su vida, por más que su amigo fuera la única esperanza para el reino.

-¿Debería decírselo?- Se preguntó a sí misma, sin decidir qué hacer. Por primera vez en su joven vida no sabía que opción optar, y lo peor era que el futuro del reino estaba en juego.

Por un lado, si Link completaba su búsqueda y tomaba el arma sagrada podrían acabar con Ganondorf usándola. No creía realmente que se quedara encerrado, después de todo la necesitaban ya. Sería un riesgo demasiado grande si no tomaba esta decisión.

Cerró el libro y lo ocultó bajo su almohada, sin salir de su enorme preocupación, temblaba pero no de frío, sino por no saber qué debería hacer. Se acostó entre sus sabanas y rezó en silencio a las diosas esperando tener una pequeña esperanza tanto para ella misma, como para Link, su mejor amigo.

- _Por favor, que el destino no te lleve a eso...-_ Pensó tratando de conciliar el sueño, abrazada ha sus piernas.

En el balcón de su habitación, oculta entre las sombras, se encontraba la guerrera de las sombras mostrando preocupación, solo pasaba para asegurarse de que su protegida dormía, teniendo la sorpresa de hallarla incrédula tras leer una parte del libro. Ya suponía de cual se trataba, una que revelaba el destino del joven si este quería convertirse en el héroe...

- _Zelda, quizás exista una forma para que le ayudes..._

* * *

Los rayos del astro rey empezaban a aparecer en el límite de la vista hacía el horizonte, recién comenzaba a amanecer. Después de esa tormentosa noche, el joven misterioso y su fantaseadora hada se encontraban en el techo de la casa de la guerrera de las sombras.

La sílfide seguía pensativa, con una sonrisa pícara que si pudiera la podría reflejar en su haz de luz purpura rojizo. No podía simplemente dejar de pensar en aquel joven verdoso, algo en él llamaba su atención y no quería desaprovecharlo así como así. Sobre la otra criatura del bosque, le tenía celos, no solo por ser ella la que acompañara al susodicho, sino porque era la misma hada que fue seleccionada en su lugar para defender los bosques perdidos, junto a otra que no recordaba su nombre. No, no la odiaba, no era su culpa que fuera ella quien la remplazó, los responsables eran los Sheikahs y nadie más que ellos, por entrometerse en su vida. Irónicamente, se encontraba junto a uno en ese momento, el cual miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?- Le preguntó a su nueva compañera el joven de las sombras, palpando su propio rostro. Dormir junto a ella no fue nada fácil para él, y no porque esta no le dejara descansar, sino que la extraña criatura en sí le causaba un poco de nervios. Era muy terca, se enojaba fácilmente, tenía fantasías con el ungido a pesar de que aún este era un niño, y escuchar sus comentarios respecto al chico era peor ¡¿Acaso no dormía la muy bocona?! No sabía si fue suerte o casualidad que los de abajo no la escucharan.

La rojiza rió -No querido sombrita, sigues tan guapo como siempre -Respondió sarcásticamente con tono burlón. Molestando al susodicho.

Él joven bufó -Ni se por qué te permití acompañarme- Cruzó los brazos y desvió la mirada, observando el amanecer, el cielo era de un tono morado, su favorito.

-Es porque me adoras, admítelo- Insinuó volando alrededor de la cabeza de su compañero, soltando su brillo violeta y rojo sobre él -¿Te gusta mucho el color violeta, verdad?- Tomó su silencio como un sí-¿De ese color es el símbolo Sheikah de tu pecho?

-No... Ni tampoco rojo.

Se recostó sobre su cabeza -¿Y cuál es? Si se puede saber.

-Azul... De ese color era mi clan- Confesó, no habría problema en decírselo, después de todo ella ya conocía a la raza.

-¿Era?- Se inclinó a la derecha.

-Sí, ya todos están muertos, menos yo- Respondió simplemente, mirando a las personas caminar desde su posición.

-¿Y no te afecta?- Preguntó dudosa al ver que no le dolían sus propias palabras.

Sombrita rió -¡Para nada, esa banda de inútiles se lo buscaron! Jamás sentiría compasión por ellos- Confesó sin parar de reír, sorprendiendo a la criatura rojiza.

-Vaya, ¿Tan malos eran?- Preguntó sin poder evitar reírse, hacia ya mucho tiempo que no conversaba así, además su compañero le agradaba a pesar de su odiada raza.

El joven miró el cielo antes de continuar -Vayamos al siguiente destino, te puedo contar en el camino- Dijo sonriendo, mientras se levantaba y saltaba del techo hacía el suelo, aterrizando sin problemas.

-De acuerdo, pero primero ¿Por qué te gusta mucho el violeta?

El descolorado se puso serio ante esa pregunta, era un tema un poco personal -Me recuerda... a mi madre...- Respondió con un tono bajo -No la he visto desde que era muy pequeño, pero no la extraño, porque de cierta forma ella me remplazó...

La hadita se preocupó al ver su semblante -Lo siento, ¿Pero por qué te gusta recordarla?- Miró a su alrededor, viendo a pocas personas pasar al lado del joven, como si no lo vieran. ¿Por qué motivo ella lo podía ver?

-Es la única que me hizo sentir importante- Confesó -Desde que me separaron de ella solo me centré en mi entrenamiento. La odio, sí, pero hubo una vez que me amó y eso es lo que me importa...

-¿Y qué heredaste de ella? Sabes que no puedo ver tu color, ¡Y no me digas que tus ojos, ya me han hecho esa broma antes!- Advirtió bufando.

El sombrío rió tras ese comentario -El color de mi cabello y un poco la forma de mi rostro, de mi padre me imagino que lo demás, no lo recuerdo muy bien, pero sé que él tenía una peculiar actitud, la cual parecían decir que heredé- Rió para sí mismo al recordar como sus compañeros le regañaban por su extraña forma de cambiar de personalidad. La rojiza lo miró con curiosidad sonriendo, su compañero sí que escondía muchos secretos.

-Sabes, tu energía me resulta... Familiar- Lo miró fijamente desde su posición, por alguna razón la vitalidad que él emanaba o al menos parte de esta la recordaba haber presenciado antes, pero la otra mitad nunca la había sentido. A su compañero no le pareció importante el tema, solo continuó hacía su destino.

Tras un rato de larga caminata, llegaron al pozo de Kakariko, el siguiente destino del incógnito, pero se encontraba totalmente lleno de agua, como si ocultara algo.

-¿Cómo se supone que pasemos por allí?- Preguntó exaltada -No me quiero mojar, este fabuloso color podría descomponerse, y no podría volar por un tiempo- Agregó mirando sus oscuras extremidades aéreas.

Sombrita lo pensó por unos momentos, entrecerrando los ojos, su acompañante se creía muy delicada, pero tenía razón. Metió una mano en su alforja -Puedes meterte aquí- Sacó una botella frente al hada.

La sílfide se atemorizó al ver el objeto de cristal -¿Me encerrarás?

El joven alzó una ceja -Solo hasta llegar al otro lado- Aclaró, esperando calmar a su compañera.

Aún dudosa de sus palabras la criatura rojiza entró al frasco, confiando en su sombrío compañero. Este al verla dentro cerró la botella y la colgó con una cuerda en su cinturón, cerca de su misterioso objeto, que llamó la atención de la sílfide. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, entraron al inundado pozo, salpicando alrededor de este, asustando a los presentes.

Uno de ellos era el niño del cementerio -¡Fantasma!- Gritó mirando atentamente el lugar -No te tengo miedo, solo mira mi cara- Señaló su careta Redead que llevaba sobre su rostro.

Pero nadie respondió, solo se escuchaba al viento pasar, se quedó ahí esperando. El joven y la sílfide se esforzaron para no reír en ese instante, las intenciones del descolorado de llamar la atención salió exitosa. Sin pensarlo más este se sumergió en el agua, tenía una misión pendiente...

* * *

El inicio de aquella mañana no fue complicado para Link y su compañera, tras despertar y explicarle al guardia sobre el repentino desorden, dejaron la casa tal y como estaba, ya algún día descubrirían de quien fue aquella genial idea.

Después de eso compraron algo de fruta asegurándose de que los precios esta vez no "engañaran", desayunaron un poco incómodos, pues el niño del cementerio había comenzado un escándalo junto a otras personas de un supuesto fantasma en el pozo.

Al terminar y confirmarle al guardia del problema ya resuelto de los espectros, se fueron de Kakariko dirigiéndose por el sendero a la montaña de la muerte. El camino era rocoso, normal al ser una colina, siendo una subida bastante larga, de esta caían enormes rocas rodando por el recorrido, las cuales esquivaron rápidamente.

Continuaron por unas horas hasta llegar a un cruce, el cual tenía de por medio una cueva, pero esta tenía una enorme piedra cubriendo el paso. Al frente de esta se encontraba una criatura de color amarillo oscuro, la cual trataba de destruir dicho obstáculo usando sus puños. Con curiosidad se acercaron a él.

-¡¿Qué acaso esto no se destruirá?!- Gritó la criatura, notablemente cansada, probablemente de tanto golpear la enorme roca.

-¿Cómo pasó esto?- Preguntó Link, sorprendiendo al presente.

-¿Ustedes quiénes son?- Preguntó este extrañado, hacía tiempo que ningún Hyliano pasaba por allí.

-Yo soy Navi, un hada del bosque kokiri- Se presentó adelantándose a su amigo- Y él es mi protegido, Link- Este saludó -¿Sabes dónde se encuentra la ciudad goron?

-¡Por supuesto!- miró hacía la subida -Se encuentra al final del camino, tras seguir subiendo la montaña- Los encaró -Bueno, seguiré trabajando, llevo tres días en esto y necesito abrir el paso lo antes posible. Sino el jefe me matará.

Tras despedirse, el joven siguió subiendo la montaña, a lo lejos podía ver el pueblo de kakariko, vaya que habían avanzado mucho. Al girar por otro cruce, vieron unas estructuras formando un camino para subir, pero unas grandes piedras evitaban dicha posibilidad, sin más opción siguieron por el camino principal, a la izquierda había una vista hacía el camino que habían pasado, junto a la cueva. En dicha vista, un goron trataba de levantar una flor de peculiar forma, sin mucho éxito. Se acercaron por curiosidad.

-¿Qué tratas de hacer?- Preguntó el joven al goron.

-Trato de destruir esa roca que bloquea el paso- Explicó jadeando, estuvo todo el día en lo mismo -Los Gorons nos alimentamos de rocas, pero en dicha caverna se encuentran las mejores de esta montaña- Agregó -Todo es culpa de un **Gerudo de oscura armadura** , no tengo idea de por qué lo hizo.

-Ganondorf...- Susurró el espadachín cabizbajo -Ese malvado sí que busca atormentar a todos.

-Vayamos a la ciudad, seguramente él buscaba la piedra espiritual, tenemos suerte de que no se la haya llevado- Aconsejó la sílfide.

-¡¿Suerte dices?!- Exclamó enojado la rocosa criatura -¡Llevamos varios días sin comer! Si esto sigue así podríamos extinguirnos por el hambre.

Link retrocedió sorprendido, no se esperaba aquello -¡Tranquilo! Tal vez pueda ayudarlos- Aseguró tratando de calmarlo.

Al goron se le iluminó el rostro de la felicidad -¡¿Lo harías?!- Se acercó al chico, sonriendo. Este solo asintió riendo nerviosamente -¡Muchas Gracias! Pero lo mejor es que vayas a ver a nuestro jefe primero, lleva varios días preocupado. Se encuentra en la ciudad Goron- Apuntó a su izquierda -Por allá, en la cueva.

-¡De acuerdo! Gracias- Agradeció Navi tratando de empujar a su amigo sin éxito, quería evitar problemas.

Link sin comprender a su amiga se dirigió hacia la ciudad, la veía un poco apresurada -¿Qué sucede Navi? Te ves muy inquieta.

-¡Nada!- Aseguró esta -Solo quiero evitar que te retrases un poco más.

-Vale, pero tampoco es para que te pongas así.

Navi suspiró -Lo siento, no sé porque desde anoche me siento así- Explicó -Es como si alguien nos hubiera observado, sentí una extraña energía familiar hasta esta mañana.

-Tranquila, a veces sentía lo mismo cuando dormía en mi casa- Explicó frotando su nuca -Ya sabes, en el bosque todo puede pasar, esta aventura es un ejemplo de ello.

-Si tú lo dices...- Dijo no muy convencida, aquella presencia le había causado un poco de nervios.

Sin más que decir ambos siguieron por el camino, llegando hasta una cueva siendo esta la entrada de la ciudad Goron.

Durante el trayecto la sílfide se mantuvo cerca de su amigo, pensativa, tratando de recordar donde había sentido aquella energía, hasta que un fugaz recuerdo llego a su mente...

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*0*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°**

 _-¿Fui seleccionada? ¿De verdad?_

 _-¡Por supuesto que sí Navi! Pero lo mejor, ¡Es que nos escogieron a los dos!_

 _-¡Asombroso! Pero... ¿Qué pasó con la otra? ¿No se supone que ya habían seleccionado a una?_

 _-No me explicaron mucho... Pero parece que unas personas de extrañas vestimentas se la llevaron lejos, ¿No sientes su energía alejarse?_

 _-Si... Su vitalidad es extraña, no podría confundirla. Recuerdo que siempre nos molestaba pero... ¿Cómo se llamaba?_

 _-Raican, o Rijan creo, era un poco complicado, ella era tan orgullosa que casi nadie la conocía bien..._

 _-Ya veo..._

 _*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*0*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*_

-¿Navi, qué tanto piensas?- Preguntó el rubio al verla tan pensativa. Sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Ah?- Miró a su amigo confundida -¡Oh, lo siento! Pensaba en todo lo que pasó- Mintió tratando de no preocupar a su compañero.

Link la observó dudoso -De acuerdo, ya casi llegamos- Siguió caminando, seguido de la sílfide.

Continuaron por un largo recorrido, adentrándose más en la montaña, esperando llegar al hogar de los Gorons...

Al final de su camino, llegaron a una enorme zona rocosa en forma de trompo con alrededor de tres pisos. Al frente de ellos se encontraba un camino formado por una cuerda, que conectaba a una plataforma de madera. Habían muchos gorons alrededor de toda la zona.

Siguieron su camino hasta la dichosa plataforma, cruzando la cuerda con cuidado, al llegar al sitio, Navi se acercó al pedestal del centro, que tenía el símbolo de una huella, que representaba a los Gorons.

-Tengo la sensación de que aquí antes había algo...- Insinuó la sílfide.

-¿La roca brillante?- Agregó el goron cercano -La tiene el jefe consigo, pero está de malhumor debido al bloqueo de la entrada a la caverna Dodongo.- Negó con su cabeza -Nos volvimos exigentes con dichas rocas.

-¿Dónde se encuentra su líder?- Preguntó Link pasando su mano por su cabello, desordenándolo.

-En el último piso, pero por su actual estado no creo que pueda hablarles- Aclaró -Pero conozco la forma de animarlo, es su secreto- Rió tapando su boca con el puño.

-¿Y cuál es? Es urgente para nosotros conseguir la piedra espiritual- Aseguró Navi.

-¡A nuestro líder le encanta bailar!- Confesó riendo –Sobre todo una canción que se llega a escuchar en una de las salidas hacía un bosque, la llamamos **la canción del bosque.**

El rubio se quedó pensativo al escuchar aquel nombre, por alguna razón recordó haberlo escuchado antes...

-Link, debemos aprender la melodía- Le aseguró su compañera -¿Dónde se encuentra la salida?- El goron les señaló a uno de los pisos de abajo -Allá.

-Bueno, vayamos- Dijo Link

Tras cruzar la cuerda de nuevo, bajaron por unas escaleras al piso de abajo, tratando de hallar la dichosa entrada. Al finalmente encontrarla, se sentaron a descansar un poco cerca de esta, pues ya habían avanzado sin parar por horas.

-Link... Creo que este camino lleva al bosque perdido- Insinuó la sílfide.

-¿De verdad?- Preguntó asombrado, luego miró fijamente la entrada, logrando escuchar unas pocas notas de una melodía -¿Será **la canción de Saria**?

Link se quedó pensando unos momentos,tratando de recordar dicha entonada, hasta que una extraña figura apareció detrás de él y se arrojó a su espalda, sorprendiéndolo

-¡Te tengo!

-¡Ahhhhh!- Gritó sorprendido al sentir una criatura sobre él -¡¿Oye, qué haces?!

La susodicha husmeaba en la alforja del chico, sacando la máscara stallchild de esta, luego saltó del espadachín hacía la entrada del bosque.

-Je, je, je, je, je, ¡Ahora si tendré un rostro!

-¡Un Skullkid!- Gritó Navi al verlo detalladamente.

-¡Debes pagar por eso!- Le gritó Link, no le gustaba ser sorprendido de esa manera.

Pero el ladronzuelo solo rió fuertemente y se fue corriendo hasta el bosque.

-¡Vuelve aquí cobarde!- Le persiguió el espadachín, seguido de su compañera.

-¡Espérame!- Dijo Navi siguiéndolo, entrando por el camino hacia los bosques perdidos.

* * *

Corrieron con mucha prisa por todo el recorrido, tardaron alrededor de algunas horas atravesarlo, persiguiendo sin descanso al Skullkid ladronzuelo que solo se reía de ellos a cada paso.

Al final del recorrido, saliendo de la cueva se encontraron en lo más profundo de un frondoso bosque, el mismo donde el joven inició su aventura, o al menos el que estaba al lado de este, los Bosques Perdidos. Era muy fácil perderse en aquel lugar, pero no para Link, el ya conocía el lugar como la palma de su mano, siempre visitaba aquel sitio con su amiga Saria. La sílfide por su parte ya era una de sus guardianas, no tendría problemas al explorarlo.

El ambiente era silencioso, solo el ruido de algunos animales le daban vida a la zona, pero si escuchaban bien se podía oír muy ligeramente el sonido de una melodía, una muy conocida para el espadachín.

-¿A dónde se fue el Skull kid?- Preguntó Navi, mirando por todas las direcciones.

-¿No sientes su energía?- Dijo el rubio rascándose la nuca.

-Sí, pero todos los de su raza tienen la misma vitalidad...- Aclaró -Es como buscar un Cucco con un punto en su panza entre muchos otros casi iguales.

Al no saber cómo encontrar al ladronzuelo, se quedaron viendo todas las direcciones, pensando en cual buscar primero...

-¡Ehh, aquí! ¡Buu, buu!- Les llamó una conocida voz desde un árbol cercano.

Link miró hacía el origen de aquel llamado, encontrándose con aquél misterioso búho.

-Link... ¡Me alegro de volver a verte!- Asintió con su cabeza -¿Estás buscando a aquella criatura del bosque? Pues se dirigió hacia la pradera sagrada, solo siguió aquella melodía que se puede escuchar cuando solo hay silencio...

-¿Estás seguro?- Preguntó Navi no muy convencida -Hay muchos Skull kids iguales por aquí...

-Lo juro- Aseguró -Lo vi pasar por el camino correcto, es fácil distinguirlo con aquella máscara- Miró al joven -Link, si eres valiente, llegarás sin problemas a donde él se encuentra. Solo presta atención a los sonidos del bosque...

Este le asintió -De acuerdo, lo intentaré.

Tras decir eso, la sabia ave emprendió vuelo hacía los cielos.

-Lo mejor será apresurarnos, si no nos ganará la noche- Advirtió el hada, su amigo le asintió sonriendo y se adentraron a las profundidades del frondoso lugar, prestando atención a los sonidos, siguiendo la muy leve melodía.

Pasaron por enormes rocas, un extraño lago, un árbol con una extraña forma, y una enorme zona circular, hasta que finalmente tras varios minutos de recorrido, llegaron a la entrada de la pradera sagrada del bosque. La cual se encontraba cerrada.

-Yo la abriré, solo acércate a ella- Aseguró Navi, mirando dicho obstáculo.

Link se acercó a la entrada, pero sin previo aviso una extraña figura saltó desde unos arbustos hasta el chico, aullando fuertemente. Gracias a sus reflejos, logró dar un rápido salto hacia atrás al último momento, esquivando el mortal mordisco.

-¡Un Wolfos! ¡Tienen la piel muy resistente, intenta herirlo cuando baje la guardia!- Aconsejó la sílfide sorprendida, no se esperaba aquella repentina aparición, un descuido de su parte no detectarlo.

Link desenvainó rápidamente su espada y preparó su escudo, poniéndose en posición de defensa, esperando su movimiento. El animal corrió en círculos alrededor del joven, esperando poder distraerlo, tras varias vueltas saltó hacía él preparando su arañazo. El rubio sin pensárselo atacó con una estocada, golpeándole en el pecho, sin embargo esto no frenó el ataque, por lo que se inclinó hacia la izquierda para esquivar el zarpazo. El monstruo al ver que no logró su objetivo dio una voltereta hacía atrás para evitar recibir otro golpe.

El ojiazul lo observó fijamente, muchos de los kokiri aseguraban lo muy peligroso que eran estas bestias, que su mordida era demasiado potente para sobrevivir a una solo de ellas, debía estar atento a cada uno de sus movimientos. El wolfos retrocedió preparando su próximo movimiento, vio como el chico preparó su escudo, cubriéndose, y se abalanzó contra él. Link logró defenderse del ataque, pero la presión del golpe lo empujó hacía atrás, cayendo de espaldas.

-¡Link!- Gritó la sílfide, preocupada, viendo como la bestia volvía a saltar hacia su amigo, indefenso.

Este solo cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, se había descuidado, y gracias a ese descuido iba a perder su vida, y con él toda la esperanza que le quedaba al amado reino de su amiga. Pero solo escuchó un grito de dolor por parte del wolfos, abrió los ojos confundido, el dichoso animal había recibido un misterioso ataque por parte de lo que parecía una rama pequeña y puntiaguda. Sin perder el tiempo, se levantó y lo atacó con su ataque salto, derrotándolo.

El joven suspiró de alivio, prometiéndose prestar más atención al enemigo la próxima vez. Navi se acercó rápidamente a su lado.

-¿Estás bien? ¿No te dañó gravemente?- Preguntó mirándolo completamente, haciéndolo reír.

-Si Navi, tranquila- Aseguró rascándose la nuca -Solo me distraje un poco...

-¡Deberías preocuparte más por ti mismo, niño del bosque!- Interrumpió una curiosa voz desde unos arbustos.

El rubio miró hacía la dirección donde provinieron esas palabras, encontrándose al Skull Kid de hace rato saltando de los arbustos, con la máscara stallchid cubriendo su rostro.

-¿Tú me ayudaste?- Preguntó Link confundido. Pero la criatura solo se acercó más a él.

-¿Eres amigo de Saria?- Miró al joven de lado a lado -Solo ellos son capaces de seguir su canción hasta aquí, je, je, je, je.

-Sí lo soy- Aseguró Link -Pero te buscaba porque tomaste esa careta sin pagar.

El skull kid bajó la mirada -Lo siento, es que me gustan las bromas, y siempre quise algo para cubrir mi rostro, ¡Quiero atemorizar más!- Aclaró moviendo los brazos.

-Te lo puedes quedar por quince rupias- Le ofreció -Pero no vuelvas a robarme así, pensaba acabar contigo.

El chico se asustó al escuchar eso -¡De acuerdo, no lo volveré a hacer! Pero solo tengo diez rupias- Se las dio y retrocedió -¡Lamento no tener más, adiós!- Desapareció saltando hacía atrás, dejando estupefactos ha lo presente.

-Bueno, un problema menos- Aseguró Navi -Ahora vayamos a ver a Saria.

El joven le asintió, aún sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar.

Tras abrir la reja, cruzaron por un camino en forma de laberinto, evitando a cualquier monstruo que se encontrara allí. No tardaron mucho en adivinar el camino, pues el joven ya lo había superado hace tiempo, y Navi lo conocía muy bien.

Finalmente pasaron por un largo recorrido estrecho, que se encontraba rodeado de diversos árboles y plantas, que terminaba frente a unas escaleras de piedra, las cuales empezaron a subir. Al llegar arriba se encontraron con la entrada de un misterioso lugar, al cual no podían acceder por su altura, a su alrededor unos árboles cubrían la zona, impidiendo la entrada por otra ruta. Pero en la esquina derecha de la estancia, sentada sobre un tronco, se encontraba la amiga peliverde del rubio, tocando su característica canción con su ocarina de las hadas, se le notaba feliz en su acción.

Link se acercó a ella sin saber cómo saludarle, no la veía desde hace dos días y en su último encuentro con ella solo se fue tratando de evitar despedirse.

La Kokiri detuvo su acción, pero sin dejar de sonreír, bajo sus brazos abrió sus ojos, mirando fijamente a su amigo, sin borrar su expresión.

-¡Te estaba esperando, Link!- Le saludó -Esta es la pradera sagrada. ¡Es mi lugar secreto! - Miró su instrumento -Tengo la sensación de que este lugar será importante para los dos algún día...

-De alguna forma... También lo presiento- Tartamudeó simplemente.

-Me alegra- le sonrió -Si tocas la ocarina conmigo, te enseñaré a comunicarte con los espíritus del bosque. ¿De acuerdo?

-Claro...- Contestó sonriendo, sacó su ocarina de la alforja y miró fijamente a su amiga, esperando su entonada, siempre la había escuchado, pero nunca intentó aprenderla.

-Bueno, trata de seguir la melodía que voy a tocar. ¿Listo?- Su amigo le asintió.

Saria tocó su instrumento, entonando las notas de la canción que el joven escuchó durante su búsqueda en el bosque perdido, una melodía que ambientaba perfectamente aquél lugar, y que le recordaba fácilmente a la peliverde.

Tras escucharla, colocó su ocarina en sus labios y repitió las notas de su amiga, entonando la misma melodía, aprendiendo así **La Canción de Saria**. Navi revoloteó a su alrededor al escucharla.

-¡Estupendo!- Le felicitó Saria -¿Me prometes que nunca olvidarás esta melodía?

-Jamás...- Dijo el joven mirando su ocarina, con una leve sonrisa.

-Tócala cuando quieras hablar conmigo- Explicó -No importa cuando la entones, siempre te contestaré, te ayudaré en lo que pueda- Le aseguró, contenta de enseñarle su canción a él en específico.

El espadachín le asintió, feliz de que a pesar de su destino, su amiga seguiría allí para apoyarlo, como siempre lo había hecho.

* * *

En las profundidades del pozo de Kakariko, en una misteriosa habitación se encontraban Sombrita y su rojiza sílfide, caminando por un largo, oscuro y tétrico pasillo. Había suciedad por todas partes, arañas y murciélagos por los techos y unas caras extrañas en algunos marcos.

-¿Oye, qué tanto más hay que recorrer?- Preguntó Rygan, exhausta de seguir a su compañero por horas y solo encontrar camino.

El sombrío sonrió -Los Sheikah nunca ponen nada fácil- Aclaró mirándola de reojo, esta volaba inclinada hacia la derecha. Sacó su misterioso objeto y lo activó revelando el símbolo de su raza de color azul en su centro -Según el libro **Mudora** , por aquí debe estar lo que busco.

-¿Cómo guardas ese tipo de cosas en ese espejo?- Preguntó confundida, nunca había visto algo como eso -Y yo que pensaba que lo más extraño que había visto era a una Sheikah haciendo de niñera...

El joven rió ante ese comentario -¡Por favor, dudo que alguna sea capaz de mantener dicha carga sobre sus hombros!- Dijo apretando con fuerza su artefacto sin darse cuenta.

-¡Te lo digo en serio!- Aseguró acercándose a su acompañante -La propietaria de la casa donde estuve, es la niñera de la Princesa del Reino- Rió -Pobre de ella, de seguro esta la trata muy mal.

-¡Sí, eso espero!- Dijo el descolorado alzando un poco la voz, sorprendiendo a la rojiza.

-¿Oye, qué te sucede?- Endureció su voz -¿Por qué te enojaste tan de repente?

Sombrita suspiró -Por nada, lo lamento- Desvío la mirada hacía su objeto y lo presionó -Me deje llevar por el odio hacia mi raza...

La sílfide negó con su cuerpo, sonriendo maliciosamente, su apodado escondía demasiados secretos -¿Cuándo me dirás tu nombre? Decirte Sombrita es divertido, pero no me dejes con la duda- Reclamó ansiosa.

-¡Ya te dije que no te lo puedo decir!- Respondió duramente, mientras caminaba viendo su artefacto.

El hada hizo un puchero -Sí que eres malo, pero te aseguro que lo descubriré, je je je- Rió para sí misma siguiendo a su compañero, el cual no mostraba ninguna expresión en su rostro, pero sabía que escondía no muchas, sino que demasiadas cosas. Una de ellas era su misteriosa energía, la cual lograba reconocer una parte de esta.

Él solo seguía caminando, soportar a su acompañante no le era nada fácil, jamás estuvo con un ser igual a ella. Pero por alguna razón su actitud le parecía familiar, mas debido a su misión decidió no pensar en eso.

-¿Tu tez de piel es morena?- Preguntó Rygan curiosa, harta de la completa falta de color del sombrío.

-Un poco, pero es más clara que oscura- Respondió simplemente, si la lograba callar con esas respuestas, poco le importaba.

La sílfide asintió sonriendo con malicia, si Sombrita no le revelaba nada directamente, lograría sacarle información a cualquier costo...

* * *

Después de algunas pocas horas regresando por el camino del bosque perdido hasta ciudad goron y llegar a esta, se dirigieron a la entrada de la habitación del jefe, la cual se encontraba cerrada.

Un goron que se encontraba cerca, notó la curiosidad del joven.

-Si no me equivoco... Has venido a comer la **piedra roja-** Insinuó observándolos detalladamente -¡Que lastima, no está aquí!-

-¡Claro que no! Lo que busco es una piedra espiritual- Aclaró Link, tratando de convencer a la rocosa criatura.

El goron se puso pensativo -¿Te refieres a la roca rojiza de aspecto delicioso que antes estaba en la plataforma?- Preguntó dudoso, el joven le asintió -Pues, tenía tanta hambre que pensé que no pasaría nada si le daba un mordisco...- Se rascó la cabeza -¡Pero cuando llegué ya no estaba!- Miró al cuarto de su jefe -Creo que nuestro líder la tiene, se cansó de que todo el mundo quiera dicha piedra, como aquél hombre del desierto que vino hace unos días.

-¿Y cómo se la pido? Me enviaron hasta aquí para buscarla- Confesó el rubio.

-El gran jefe se encerró diciendo "¡Voy a esperar aquí hasta que llegue el emisario de la Familia Real"- Aclaró el goron imitando al susodicho líder – Si eres tú, debes de tener alguna **prueba** ¿no?

-Link, esta alfombra parece tener la misma función que aquél dibujo del cementerio- Agregó Navi, mirando dicho objeto.

El joven recordó la función de aquel dibujo, captando lo que tenía que hacer. Se colocó encima de la alfombra, sacó su Ocarina y entonó la Nana de Zelda.

Tras tocar la melodía la puerta se abrió.

-¡Funcionó, ahora entremos!- Dijo Navi emocionada. Mientras ambos entraban a la habitación, cruzando primero un largo pasillo.

Al llegar al final, miraron a su alrededor, la zona tenía algunos dibujos en las paredes, una gran alfombra en el centro de la sala, unas mesas a la izquierda, al frente habían unas antorchas en ambas esquinas, al centro de esta se encontraba una estatua. Pero frente a esta estaba un Goron con una característica distinta, poseía mucho pelo alrededor de su cara, mostrando su avanzada edad. Se le veía enojado.

-¿Pero esto qué es? ¡¿Quién eres tú?!- Vociferó incrédulo el susodicho -Cuando oí la canción de la Familia Real esperaba ver a un emisario... ¡Pero tan solo eres un niño!

-Verás... Te lo puedo...- Intentó explicar Link.

-¿Tanto prestigio ha perdido **Darunia** , gran jefe de los gorons?- Interrumpió el líder frunciendo el ceño -¡¿Por qué recibo este trato del Rey, aún teniendo un pacto de hermanos?!- Se preguntó alzando la voz -¡Ahora sí que estoy FURIOSO! ¡Fuera de mi habitación! ¡AHORA!

-¡Oye tranquilízate!- Dijo Link tratando de calmarlo, su actitud le recordó un poco a Mido -¿Por qué estás tan molesto?

-¿En serio me preguntas eso?- Golpeó la mesa que estaba a su izquierda, partiéndola en pedazos -¡La cueva de los dodongos está llena de monstruos! ¡Y de paso está bloqueada!- Confesó furioso -¡Tuvimos una pésima cosecha de flores bombas, nuestro cultivo estrella! ¡El hambre nos agobia debido a la escasez de rocas! Y por eso perdimos un poco de fuerza...- Se detuvo y miró fieramente al joven, pero él ni se inmutó, en cambio Navi se escondió en el bolsillo de este -¡Es un problema nuestro, de los goron! ¡No necesitamos ayuda de nadie!- Al terminar de hablar, le dio la espalda al chico, tratando de contenerse de golpearlo.

-¿Link, no habrá alguna una forma de calmarlo?- Preguntó Navi, incomoda de la situación.

El joven lo pensó por un momento, hasta que recordó ciertas palabras que le dijeron al llegar: " _Al jefe le encanta bailar, sobretodo la canción del bosque"_ Sin dudar ni un instante, sacó su ocarina y entonó la dichosa melodía, La Canción de Saria. Navi revoloteó a su alrededor durante su entonada.

Mientras tocaba la canción, el jefe de los gorons se les quedó mirando unos segundos, inmediatamente comenzó a bailar siguiendo el ritmo de la canción, con una sonrisa en su rostro, su furia se había esfumado.

Al ver dicha reacción, Link retrocedió un poco sin dejar de tocar su instrumento. El jefe danzó por varios minutos hasta que el joven dejo de entonar la canción.

-¡Eh! ¡Que melodía más bonita!- Felicitó sonriendo -¿A que les gustó mi baile?

El rubio se quedó estupefacto ante la danza, por lo que decidió decir la verdad-Pues...

-¡Si! ¡Estuvo increíble! Usted es un experto- Interrumpió Navi, antes de que su amigo dijera algo, lo mejor era mantener al goron de buen humor.

-¡Gracias!- Rió el susodicho -¡De repente me siento más animado! ¡Como si unas fuerzas se hubieran apoderado de mí!- Confesó con devoción -¡Ah, lo siento por no presentarme bien!- Se calmó -¡Yo soy Darunia, el gran jefe de los gorons! ¿Querías preguntarme algo?

-Sí, que necesito la piedra espiritual-Preguntó Link, esperando no tener que verlo bailar otra vez.

-¿La piedra espiritual del fuego? Ósea **El Rubí Goron** , es el tesoro oculto de mi raza...- Se frotó la barba -Obviamente no te la voy a dar así, sin más...

El espadachín rió, ya se lo esperaba -Ya veo, de verdad la necesito ¿Qué podría hacer por ella?

-Si la necesitas de verdad... ¿Por qué no acabas con los monstruos de la Cueva de los Dodongos y demuestras que eres un hombre de verdad?- Preguntó como si nada, sorprendiendo al ojiazul -Estamos débiles por la falta de alimentos... Supongo ya viste a los dos gorons de afuera...- Aclaró -Si lo haces, todo el mundo volverá a estar feliz. Y te daré lo que me pidas. ¡Incluso la piedra espiritual!- Aclaró sonriendo.

-De acuerdo, ¡Lo haré!- Aseguró con determinación-Pero... ¿Cómo destruyo el paso bloqueado?- Preguntó rascando su mejilla.

-Tranquilo, ya lo pensé, te daré esto... -Caminó hasta un baúl que se encontraba cerca y sacó de ahí un pequeño brazalete dorado, con el símbolo Goron en él. Regresó frente al espadachín -Esto es un brazalete Goron, solo podrá usarlo un niño como tú- Aclaró -Con él se aumentará tu fuerza, podrás levantar las pesadas flores bombas, ¡Y quizás algunas rocas de tu tamaño!- Le entregó el objeto al rubio.

Este se lo colocó en la muñeca izquierda, le cupo perfectamente -¿Aumentaría la potencia de mis ataques?- Preguntó curioso, por eso se lo puso en ese brazo en específico.

El goron levantó sus brazos, sonriendo -Probablemente. Bueno... ¡Acaba con los monstruos y hazte un hombre de verdad! Luego hablaremos de la piedra espiritual.

-Prometo acabar con todos- Aseguró el joven con determinación -Tendrán su cueva de regreso.

El jefe sonrió al ver el valor del muchacho, sin duda le recordaba al héroe que relataban las leyendas de su pueblo, y quizás un poco al rey cuando era más pequeño, antes de cambiar a su fría y distante actitud. Tenía toda su confianza en él.

Al despedirse de Darunia, Link y Navi regresaron al sendero, específicamente donde se encontraba el goron que trataba de sacar una flor bomba, el cual estaba totalmente agotado frente a esta. El joven se acercó a la flor, la sujetó y la jaló con todas su fuerzas, haciendo reír a la rocosa criatura.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, si cómo no, si yo no pude tu men...- Pero no terminó sus palabras al quedar boquiabierto ante la escena que presenciaron sus ojos. Link gracias al aumento de su brazalete logró arrancar la planta de su lugar. Navi se sorprendió ante el efecto del objeto. Sin dudarlo ni un instante, el rubio arrojó la bomba hacía delante, esta cayó por el precipicio hasta al frente de la cueva bloqueada.

El goron de ahí todavía golpeaba las rocas que bloqueaban el paso -¡Destrúyete Ya...

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

-¡YAAAAAAA!- Gritó mientras rodaba hacía atrás debido a la fuerte e inesperada explosión, continuó recorriendo el camino hasta Kakariko, asustando a los que lo vieron pasar.

-¡Lo siento!- Se disculpó el ojiazul, avergonzado.

Navi negó con su cuerpo riendo un poco -Bueno, ¿Estás listo?

Link le encaró sonriendo -Desde que acepté este destino lo estoy, amiga...

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Comentarios Finales:** ¡Por fin! El que sigue es el segundo templo, ya podre ver si soy capaz de redactarlo mejor XD

Ahora saben mas de Sombrita y Rygan, esta ultima investigará a fondo al descolorado, pero la enorme duda es ¿Por qué ella, Link y Zelda pueden verlo y los demás no? Algún día lo sabrán jeje.

Quiero agradecer a mi amiga **Egrett Williams** por ser mi **Beta** , sino fuera por ella toda esta atrocidad de fic estaría lleno de errores. A **Fox McCloude** , **Sakura XD** , **Devil-In-My-Shoes** y a **Kaioshin135** por sus comentarios. Ya casi se acerca el segundo encuentro entre los elegidos, por si lo esperaban XD

Aviso que ya salí de vacaciones, así que ya podré trabajar en mi segundo **One-Shot,** el cual espero tener listo para finales de este mes o inicios del siguiente, sera otro Zelink pero incluirá otro género que ni yo pensaba usar, pero sucedió: **Tragedia**.

Bueno, ¡hasta el siguiente! XD


	7. El Rubí Goron

**The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time es propiedad de Nintendo.**

 **THE LEGEND OF ZELDA**

 **OCARINA OF TIME**

 **Por LinkAnd06**

 **Capítulo 7: El Rubí Goron**

En lo más recóndito del pozo de Kakariko, en una sala muy apartada de las demás, se encontraban el guerrero de las sombras junto a la rojiza sílfide. Tras varias horas de recorrer aquel penumbroso lugar, encontraron una extraña entrada que poseía el símbolo Sheikah en el centro de color morado, sin muchos problemas Sombrita logró abrir el pasadizo y entró seguido del hada.

Por dentro parecía una especie de habitación dividida en dos, por un lado habían varios estantes con decenas de libros y objetos de experimentación junto a ellos, por el otro era una sala de torturas, con varios cadáveres desgatados en ellas, resaltaba uno que no poseía sus brazos junto a él, ese le causó curiosidad a Rygan. El suelo estaba inundado, lo que significaba que nadie había entrado allí en años.

-Una sala antigua... El libro no se equivocaba- Dijo Sombrita acercándose a los estantes, ya podía buscar con tranquilidad su objetivo -Mmmm, si yo fuera uno de los trabajadores de aquí...- Colocó una mano en su mentón, pensando -¿Dónde guardaría un libro de documentos importantes?- Se preguntó a sí mismo mirando todos los ejemplares.

Rygan suspiró -Obviamente allí no, idiota- Le confesó firmemente, su compañero parecía un novato en las búsquedas. Este le miró endurecidamente, enojado por lo último, pero ella no se inmutó -Lo guardarían en algún lugar junto a los prototipos.

El joven rió -¿Y cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó elevando sus brazos a los lados -Oh bellísima Gran Hada de los secretos.

La sílfide se enfureció por su comentario final, le costaba entender el repentino cambio de su apodado -¡¿Cómo dices?! ¡Solo trato de ayudarte, ya estuve en un sitio como este, estúpido!- Su brillo se enrojeció más.

Chasqueó la lengua -¿No era que querías ser una Gran Hada?- Dijo fingiendo seriedad, cruzando los brazos -Pensé qué te halagaría mi comentario, en vez de eso actúas como si estuvieras en tus días- Se burló sabiendo las consecuencias de molestarla, más no le importaba.

-¡Eres un maldito bocón!- Vociferó agachando su mirada, conteniendo su furia.

-Lo dice quién fantasea con un niño- Le dijo mordazmente.

La hadita bufó dándole la espalda, se haría la difícil si él seguía con sus bromas -Entonces suerte con tu búsqueda, te esperaré aquí.

El sombrío rodó los ojos -Vaya pérdida- Dijo caminando hacia los objetos extraños -Yo ni siquiera te invité a acompañarme- Le recordó seriamente, viendo los artefactos.

Rygan suspiró, aún se sentía enojada con él, pero tenía razón -Me sentía sola...- Confesó -No sé cuánto tiempo llevaba allí encerrada, y como me liberaste... Solo te quería acompañar- Susurró, pero sabía que él la estaba escuchando.

El descolorado la miró de reojo -Lo suponía- Admitió -¿Por qué motivo estabas en esa botella?

-Era la elegida para ser la nueva guardiana de los bosques perdidos- Comenzó -Pero unos Sheikahs me secuestraron. Me llevaron a un extraño lugar parecido a este, y experimentaron conmigo, algo acerca de la energía que sentimos, y así conectarse con las diosas- Se acercó más a su apodado. Este se giró para encararle, pero su semblante era serio -Por así decirlo, lograron encontrar algo acerca de un **odio** , uno que las divinidades **encerraron** , pero no sé más.

El descolorado alzó una ceja- _¿Se referirá al estado de odio máximo qué tenían cuando ellas eran_ _ **titanes**_ _? ¿Acaso aquél experimento tendrá que ver... con eso?-_ Pensó confundido al no comprender como ella sabía de aquél tema.

Al no escuchar una respuesta, la sílfide decidió continuar -Al terminar conmigo no sabían si los efectos de lo que me hicieron traería consecuencias, por lo que me encerraron. La elegida para cuidarme... Fue Impa, la más confiable de la tribu.

Sombrita se tensó al escuchar aquél nombre -Impa...- Susurró boquiabierto -No puede ser...- Apretó sus manos en forma de puños, mirando hacia abajo, confundiendo al hada.

-¿La conoces?- Inclinó un poco su cuerpo a la derecha, dudosa.

Él no le respondió, se quedó como estaba, perdido en sus pensamientos, unos que ella deseaba escuchar, ya estaba cansada de sus misterios, pero quizás era algo personal.

-Aquella casa...- Murmuró él -¿Era la de ella?

-Sí, ella es la niñera de la princesa, como te había dicho.

-Ya veo...- Dijo seriamente. Se giró y volvió a lo que hacía, dejando intrigada a Rygan.

La hadita gruñó -Sí que eres malo querido Sombrita... Pero sabré quién eres en realidad.

Un extraño temblor que duró unos segundos interrumpió las acciones de ambos. Sorprendentemente nada se cayó al suelo.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!- Dijeron al unísono, exaltados por el repentino sismo.

Rygan notó algo extraño en uno de los cadáveres, el mismo que le causó curiosidad cuando llegaron a la sala -Sombrita- Le llamó, captando su atención -Ese cuerpo sin brazos, pudo ser el causante...

-¿Lo dices en serio?- Preguntó dudoso, pero al ver que ella le asintió no dudó ni un instante y se acercó al deformado cuerpo, emanaba una extraña energía.

-¿Quién será?- Preguntó sin poder creerse la cantidad de vitalidad que desprendía el cuerpo.

-Es **Bongo Bongo** \- Dijo el sombrío sorprendiendo a su compañera -Lo sé por los brazos, el murió y se convirtió en demonio al ser amputado con magia- Sonrió riendo mordazmente -Pero se lo merecía.

-¿Qué hizo para merecer esto?- Se movió de lado a lado tratando de comprender.

-¡El muy estúpido practicaba con sus bongos a altas horas de la noche!- Explicó negando con la cabeza, riendo un poco -¡No dejaba a nadie dormir! ¡Lo merecía el muy sinvergüenza!

Rygan quedó estupefacta ante esas palabras -¿De verdad? ¡Tu raza está loca de remate!- Exclamó aterrada de lo que pudieron hacerle a ella misma.

-No, claro que no- Aseguró riéndose de la sílfide -Eso lo inventé, no tengo idea de lo que hizo realmente, jajaja.

Eso ya fue el colmo para la hadita -¡Eres un..!

Pero otro temblor la terminó callando, y sorprendiendo a su compañero que volvió a ponerse serio, e instintivamente en posición de batalla.

El muerto comenzó a emanar más y más energía negativa, como si algo tratara de salir...

* * *

- **Cueva de los Dodongos-**

El joven caminó por un largo pasillo al entrar a la recién abierta cueva, estaba totalmente vació por allí, supuso que los invasores estarían en lo más recóndito de aquel rocoso lugar. Pero lo que sí comenzó a sentir fue el aumento en la temperatura, empezaba a sentir un poco de calor, que aumentaba con cada paso.

Navi notó que su amigo comenzó a jadear un poco -Que lastima que no trajimos algo que te proteja del calor, tendrás que soportarlo.

-No es para tanto- Le aseguró sonriendo -Espero que no sea un sitio tan largo.

Al terminar de recorrer el pasillo llegaron a una enorme sala, esta poseía un río de lava en el centro, pero tenía unas plataformas para poder cruzar. A los lados habían cuatro puertas, dos en cada uno, arriba colgaban dos puentes, por lo que supuso que debía llegar allá de alguna forma. Al frente de la plataforma que rodeaba la lava, pegado en la pared, se encontraba una enorme cabeza de esqueleto, que escondía una puerta en sus fauces. Algo le decía al chico que sus deseos de que su recorrido fuera rápido no se harían realidad, tendría que soportar el calor.

-¿Por dónde comenzamos?- Preguntó Navi, al ver a su compañero tan dudoso del lugar.

-Vayamos por la izquierda- Dijo Link antes de continuar hacia adelante, saltó para llegar a la plataforma, evitando quemarse y repitió el proceso para ir a la izquierda, encontrándose con una extraña criatura que movía su cabeza hacía la derecha en círculos.

-¡Es un Beamos!- Le dijo la hada -A penas te vea te disparará un rayo, su ojo solo puede ser daño por algo que le eché humo...

El susodicho detectó al joven por lo que intentó dispararle con su láser, sin embargo este logró esquivarlo rápidamente rodando hacía atrás. Link divisó una flor bombas a unos pasos hacia adelante por lo que fue por ella y regresó con el enemigo, rápidamente le lanzó la planta, dándole justamente en el ojo, explotándolo en mil pedazos, dos veces.

-¿Cómo existen criaturas así?- Preguntó rascándose la nuca.

-No lo sé, supongo que Ganondorf tuvo que ver hasta con la mayoría de los monstruos- Respondió dudosa, sin saber cómo responderle del todo. Últimamente habían empezado a salir de la nada, criaturas de todo tipo, unas más extrañas que otras.

Sin más que decir, continuaron su camino, pasando por un agujero que se encontraba al final de esa baldosa. Llegaron a una sala llena de metal por las paredes, que seguía en línea recta, intentaron seguir, pero del suelo salieron tres figuras del tamaño del joven, arrastrándose por el piso.

-¡Mini-dodongos! Te atacan saltando, y explotan cuando los derrotas. Intenta tener cuidado.

El joven tuvo una idea con esa información, por lo que se fijó detalladamente en el movimiento de los reptiles, intentó ponerse en el centro de ellos y finalmente hizo un sorpresivo ataque giratorio, golpeando a los tres al mismo tiempo. El trio exploto tras ser derrotado.

-No fue tan difícil- Dijo guardando sus armas. Continuó recorriendo el pasillo, derrotando a cualquier mini-dondongo que se le aparecía. Llegaron a una puerta que se encontraba cerrada bajo un interruptor, el cual requería de algún peso. Observó a los lados del botón, habían unas estatuas pequeñas que parecían fáciles de mover, gracias a su brazalete sería aún más sencillo.

-Que ingenioso- Dijo la sílfide al ver a su compañero empujar la figura de piedra extraña hasta el interruptor, al pisar este la puerta se abrió.

Al cruzarla pasaron por un largo pasillo, que terminaba en una extraña sala circular de plataformas sobre lava, al terminar de llegar inesperadamente el camino de regreso se cerró, sorprendiéndolos.

-¡Estamos atrapados!- Dijo Link tratando de buscar alguna salida, pero un fuerte y extraño grito lo alertó. Provenía de una extraña criatura que se le apareció al frente.

Era un reptil con una especie de ropa en el torso, caminaba en dos patas, y llevaba una espada pequeña en su mano derecha.

-¡Es un Lizalfos! Son muy astutos al atacar y al defenderse tendrás que idear alguna estrategia- Le aconsejó Navi rápidamente.

El ojiazul desenvainó su espada pero no pudo sacar su escudo, pues al ser el Hylian no podría llevarlo en su brazo debido al tamaño. El enemigo saltó hacía él tratando de darle con su arma, el joven le esquivó rodando hacía delante, aprovechando que este era un poco más alto. Le atacó con un tajo horizontal en la espalda, del corte salpicó sangre azul. El reptil al sentir el golpe brincó hacía al frente para encarar a su objetivo. Link se acercó lentamente a donde se encontraba él, el monstruo trató de dañarlo con un corte vertical, el rubio se agachó instintivamente aprovechando el tamaño de su escudo el cual resonó al detener el ataque.

Rápidamente el joven atacó con una estocada, empujando al enemigo hacía atrás, casi se caía por el borde en la lava -¡Es muy rápido, pero deja sus puntos débiles al descubierto!- Dijo Link, ya sabía cómo derrotarlo. Sin pensarlo usó su ataque salto el cual lastimó severamente al reptil que terminó por caer en el lago de fuego, ardiendo.

-¡Asombroso, lo derrotaste!- Le felicitó Navi -Era uno de los pequeños, si fuese uno de tamaño normal estarías perdido.

-¿Hay más grandes?- Le preguntó alzando la ceja.

-Sí, y también otros que son aún más peligrosos, los Dinolfos.

-Espero no encontrarme con uno tan pronto- Rogó guardando su espada, sobándose la cabeza. De repente la salida se abrió y la cruzaron, pasando por otro pasillo el cual terminaba en una sala cavernosa un poco oscura.

-Link... Creo que aquí se encuentra los Dodongos- Dijo Navi detectando la presencia, mirando al rededor. Entraron sigilosamente por la sala, tratando de no llamar la atención de los monstruos. Encontraron una esquina con tres antorchas las cuales parecían activar la puerta, que se encontraba cerrada.

-Me quedé sin palos...- Dijo el rubio rascándose la nuca, se le había olvidado buscar más.

-Tendrás que pensar algo, el camino de regreso está bloqueado- Le sugirió Navi pensando que hacer.

Un repentino rugido alertó a ambos, observaron de dónde provenía encontrándose con una criatura cuadrúpeda con una enorme cabeza, sin patas traseras, sustituidas por su cola, era de color verde y portaba un casco sobre el rostro.

-¡Es un dodongo común! Cuidado con su aliento de **fuego** \- Le aconsejó la sílfide.

El joven al escuchar el fuego tuvo una idea, aunque requería la ayuda del reptil. Corrió hacía él alertando a su compañera.

-¡Link, qué haces!

-¡Tengo una idea!- Le aclaró mientras captaba la atención del enemigo, el cual comenzó a perseguirle. Lo guío hasta al frente de las antorchas colocándose frente a estas. El dondongo se detuvo y empezó a inhalar, preparando su aliento de fuego, el cual expulsó rápidamente, sin embargo el ojiazul logró esquivarlo saltando hacía la derecha, dejando que el fuego tocara las antorchas, encendiéndolas y abriendo la salida -¡Lo conseguí!

-¡Excelente!- Le felicitó Navi -¡Sigamos, rápido!- Le dijo volando hacía la puerta, seguida de su compañero, decidieron no enfrentarse al dodongo al verlo demasiado fortalecido.

Cruzaron la puerta llegando a una zona con una estructura que era rodeada por muchas flores bombas. Supuso que debía explotarlas todas a la vez, ¿pero con qué? Él joven se quedó pensando, pero de la tierra aparecieron dos mini-dodongos.

-¿Otra vez?- Sacó su espada y retrocedió. Esperó a que uno se acercara y lo atacó, empujándolo hacía atrás, tras tocar el suelo explotó, dándole una idea al rubio.

-¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?- Dijo Navi al verlo decidido, él le asintió y corrió hasta las bombas, el enemigo que quedaba lo siguió.

Link esperó a que se acercara, al verlo lo bastante cerca saltó sobre él y lo atacó por detrás, mandándolo a volar hacía las flores bombas explotando en reacción.

El impacto, hizo que el joven cayera al suelo, mientras las flores explotaban en cadena hasta el final del gran objeto.

-¡Funcionó!- Dijo el ojiazul levantándose, contento de que su plan funcionara. La estructura al recibir las explosiones se transformó en una escalera. Ambos la subieron llegando a otra puerta, la cruzaron llegando a otro largo pasillo.

-¿Qué tan largo es este lugar?- Le preguntó el rubio a su compañera.

-No creo que quede mucho-Le respondió esta siguiéndolo. Con tantos pasillos largos esperaban no retrasarse mucho...

* * *

En el extraño lugar del pozo de Kakariko las cosas no estaban lejos de complicarse.

El extraño cuerpo del prisionero comenzó a agrietarse alarmando a la sílfide y al sombrío, que retrocedieron unos pasos.

-¿Que rayos está pasando?- Preguntó temerosa la hadita, escondiéndose detrás del guerrero de las sombras.

-Trata de escapar...- Indicó -No sé cómo, pero eso es lo que trata de hacer- Siguió retrocediendo, mirando atentamente al agrietado cuerpo.

De repente el cadáver explotó, rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Sombrita evitó llenarse con los pedazos saltando hacía atrás, cayendo sobre una mesa. Miró donde antes se encontraba el cuerpo, no había nada.

-¿Y entonces?- Le preguntó a Rygan, sin embargo esta no le respondió. La miró notándola paralizada por algo que veía en el techo, dudoso observó a la misma dirección impactándose.

Sobre ellos se encontraba una enorme figura en forma de sombra que poseía el cuerpo pegado en el techo y dos manos flotantes grandes, su ojo era visible siendo de color rojo.

-Bongo Bongo...- Susurró el Sheikah, mirando al monstruo fijamente.

-No puede ser, está molesto por tu comentario, antes de salir desea acabar contigo- Le explicó temerosa por el enemigo.

Él sonrió -Entonces también él puede verme...- Negó con la cabeza -Supongo que por ser un demonio puede. Tomó un pequeño palo negro de la parte derecha de su cinturón -Rygan debo volverlo a sellar.

-¿Cómo lo harás? Aquél sello era más fuerte y poderoso que toda tu vitalidad- Le dijo preocupada.

-Al menos por algunos años- Sonrió extendiendo el palo hacía la derecha -No me queda de otra- De repente el dichoso objeto se iluminó con una extraña luz morada y comenzó a extenderse, convirtiéndose en un Arco de color negro, con el símbolo Sheikah en los extremos de metal. La sílfide se quedó sin palabras.

-¿Cómo es qué todos tus objetos menos tu ropa tienen color?- Le preguntó sin salir del trance.

-Luego te digo, debo volverlo a sellar- Saltó hacía el enemigo, preparando su disparo. Este al notarlo se movió rápidamente hacía otra esquina, pero se sorprendió al ver que el sombrío le siguió sin problemas. Le disparó acertando en su debilidad, su ojo, que al hacer contacto con la flecha esta explotó a bocajarro.

-Vaya, ¿dónde aprendiste a disparar así de bien?- Preguntó maravillada, su apodado estaba lleno de sorpresas.

Corrió hasta el demonio -Digamos que algún ancestro mío era experto en esta arma- Le explicó sin decir más. Guardó rápidamente su arco y sacó dos cuchillos de combate, uno en cada mano y atacó con varios cortes en la debilidad del ser maldito. Este chilló de dolor, en un último impulso aplastó al Sheikah con sus manos, de una forma parecida a un aplauso.

-¡Sombrita!- Gritó alarmada la rojiza hada, lo que más le preocupaba pasó ante sus ojos... O eso parecía.

El demonio separó sus manos, encontrándose con un extraño humo. Dejándolo confundido. De repente comenzó a congelarse con una extraña capa de hielo, que lo inmovilizó por completo, al estar completamente cubierto en la capa se iluminaron unos extraños símbolos. Rygan miró incrédula lo que pasó, pero se quedó sin palabras al ver quién congeló al enemigo.

Detrás del ser congelado se encontraba el descolorado sosteniendo su misterioso objeto con la mano derecha, con una sonrisa mordaz en su rostro -Eres demasiado lento...- Se burló. Después con su artefacto le lanzó una especie de conjuró que mostraba unas cadenas -Literalmente, jeje.

-¡¿Pero cómo lo hiciste?! ¡Pensé que habías muerto!- Le gritó acercando se a él, no sabía si sentir felicidad o furia.

El descolorado sacó sus cuchillos y volvió a atacar varias veces al congelado enemigo -Es tan fácil esquivar usando las sombras, no sé cómo a este tonto se le pasó de las manos- Explicó -Si tan solo tuviera a Makoto conmigo...- Susurró terminando de golpear al demonio, dejando dudosa al hada por su repentino comentario. Rápidamente desactivó la parálisis mandando al monstruo hacía donde antes se encontraba el cuerpo -¡Rygan, necesito que lo mantengas allí con tu magia! No puedo usar otro hielo en dos minutos- Le ordenó rápidamente.

-¡Entendido!- Se acercó hasta el enemigo y voló sobre él en círculos paralizándolo antes de que se descongelara por completo, al terminar se alejó hasta su compañero.

Sombrita usó una magia de magnetismo con su objeto y levantó varias piezas de metal alrededor del demonio y pegó todos contra él. Se acercó hasta el monstruo y con su magia lo selló rápidamente, quedando exhausto. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, sonrió y levantó un brazo -¡Completado!

Rygan se acercó a él-¡Lo lograste!- Voló sobre la cabeza de su compañero alegremente, devolviéndole la vitalidad.

-Durará unos años...- Explicó él levantándose, miró a su alrededor -Aquí al final no se encontraba lo que buscaba...- Reprochó cruzando los brazos.

La sílfide se posó sobre su cabeza -Entonces... ¿Nos vamos?- Le preguntó jadeando, usar tanta magia la debilito -Ya me cansé de estar aquí.

Él se encogió de hombros -De acuerdo, de todas formas no hay más nada que hacer aquí- Indicó caminando hacía la salida, literalmente el lugar quedó hecho un desastre tras la pelea.

-Sombrita- Lo llamó Rygan captando su atención -¿Quién o qué es Makoto?- Le preguntó ansiosa, dejando tenso a su apodado.

-Pues...- El descolorado pensó que decir unos momentos -Un movimiento...- Mintió pero logró convencer a la sílfide. Por lo que decidió permanecer callado el resto del camino, por suerte su compañera se durmió durante el trayecto. Solo esperaba que su encuentro con Bongo Bongo no trajera consecuencias en el futuro...

* * *

El ocaso cubría los alrededores del castillo, faltaba poco para que cayera la noche. Varios de los soldados y doncellas andaban por los alrededores del enorme lugar, preparando el sitio para el anuncio que haría el rey en pocos días, uno que tenía que ver con el misterioso hombre del desierto.

En el jardín secreto se encontraba la princesa hablando con la que fue como una madre para ella, a la regente parecía no gustarle lo que ella le contaba.

-Necesito ir a Kakariko, si tu premonición resulta ser cierta debo buscar unas cosas en mi casa solo por si pasa algo- Le explicó Impa a la princesa, ya sabía que ella estaba muy preocupada por todo lo que pasaba que hasta no quería separarse de su lado.

-¿Pero y sí Ganondorf inicia su plan mientras no estás?- Le preguntó bajando la mirada, ella sola no podría cuidarse del villano, pero comprendía por qué su guardiana necesitaba irse por unos momentos.

La Sheikah se agachó a su altura tomándola por los hombros, sonriendo -No tardaré, puedo llegar rápido y regresar como si nada, me tomará unas dos horas- Le aseguró delicadamente, tratando de calmarla.

Zelda le encaró -¿Lo prometes?

-¿Algunas vez te fallé?

La joven sonrió, Impa siempre cumplía con su palabra, no la dejaría sola por mucho tiempo, y esta no sería la excepción.

Su guardiana se levantó -Ya regreso- Y como siempre desapareció entre las sombras, ahora ella debía esperarla.

Zelda se sentó en la escalera que subía hasta la ventana, apoyando su mentón en sus manos. Suspiró, se sentía nerviosa con todo lo que estaba pasando y más tras leer aquel libro sobre el destino, deseaba con toda su alma que todo tuviera solución, necesitaba hablar de eso con Link, deseaba que él ya estuviera allí.

-Si tan solo mi padre me creyera, no sería tan complicado...-Susurró tapando su rostro con sus manos. Era un destino peligroso, pero no podía hacer nada, se sentía un poco inútil por eso, mientras que Link arriesgaba su vida ella solo lo esperaba...¿No podía hacer algo más para ayudarlo?

Desde una de las torres con vista hacía el jardín, se encontraba el venido del desierto, observando a la princesa. Desde que llegó al castillo sintió una extraña esencia en ella, que le causaba mucha curiosidad, tanta que hasta le preguntó al rey sobre el tema, pero él negó que ella tuviera algún poder divino, y que le parecía una tontería. No sabía si creerle o no, puesto que su poder era lo suficientemente grande para sentir esa especie de vitalidad, lo mismo pasó con aquél niño que vio junto a la regente, solo bastó verlo una vez para sentir aquel poder.

-¿Qué ocultan estos chicos?- Murmuró para sí mismo, sin saber que pensar, solo había ido hasta allí para aliarse con el rey para que su pueblo tuviera un mejor lugar donde vivir, pero cuando apenas pisó el castillo sintió aquella extraña energía, una muy poderosa que empezaba a desear tener -Quizás deba investigar más a fondo sobre esto- Sonrió maliciosamente -Un poder así me sería de mucha utilidad.

* * *

Tras cruzar el largo pasillo, Link regresó a la primera sala de la mazmorra, solo que ahora se encontraba en la parte de arriba. Habían mini-dodongos en el puentes como vigilando que nadie pasara, al otro lado había una extraña bolsa en el suelo, llamando la atención de los recién llegados.

-No hay más camino por allá- Dijo Navi señalando al otro lado -¿Qué deberíamos hacer ahora?

-El enorme cráneo tendrá algo que ver?- Dijo observando la enorme calavera que se encontraba incrustada en la pared de abajo. Parecía tener algo en los ojos.

-Seguramente- Insinuó la sílfide -Vayamos al otro lado para ver que hay.

Trataron de pasar por el puente, pero los enemigos no querían dejarlos pasar por lo que Link decidió enfrentarlos. Usó la misma técnica teniendo cuidado de no caer, el golpe que recibió el reptil lo sacó fuera del puente cayendo en uno de los ojos de la calavera, este al explotar iluminó dicha parte del cráneo.

Navi se sorprendió al ver dicho efecto -¡Link, has lo mismo con el otro!

El rubio le asintió y saltó al otro lado del puente, repitiendo el mismo proceso con el mini-dodongo restante, iluminando el ojo izquierdo de la enorme calavera. Tras tener ambos ojos iluminados, la boca del cráneo se abrió, usando su mandíbula como escalera, hacía una puerta que se encontraba allí. Sin embargo solo se podía acceder desde abajo, sin más opción Link se dirigió al otro lado del puente, hasta donde se encontraba el saco.

-¡Es un saco de bombas!- Exclamó Navi sorprendida, ¿Qué hacía dicho objeto allí?

El joven lo miró detalladamente, tenía diez unidades del objeto, le sería de gran utilidad transportar dichos explosivos y así no tener que depender de las flores bombas, que de paso solo crecían en la montaña de la muerte. Lo guardó en su alforja esperando poder llenarlo después.

-Debemos ir hacía la entrada de abajo, ¿Pero cómo?- Le dijo Link a su compañera, al no saber cómo llegar más rápido. O siquiera tener la posibilidad, puesto que una ruta de atrás se había derrumbado.

Pero antes de que ella le contestara un extraño sonido captó la atención de ambos, miraron curiosos de dónde provenía, una plataforma de abajo estaba subiendo, no sabían como pero lo hacía.

-Pues por allí, hay que aprovecharla ¿no?- Dijo la sílfide tras salir de su sorpresa.

Sin más opción subieron al pilar que subió, al subir este volvió a bajar. Al terminar de descender se dirigieron hasta la escalera, teniendo cuidado de no caer al río de lava.

Al cruzar la puerta se encontraron en una habitación con cuatro estatuas, un interruptor y una puerta bloqueada, entonces supuso que hacer. Tomó una de las estatuas pero cuando estuvo a punto de halarla esta se sacudió, instintivamente Link la soltó y salto hacia atrás, el objeto había cobrado vida.

-¡Es un Armos, se disfrazan como las estatuas para engañar a sus víctimas! Explicó Navi -Son demasiado resistentes, pero no soportan explosiones- Le aconsejó, diciéndolo directamente que debía usar.

Link retrocedió varios pasos, al ritmo del que se acercaba el enemigo, tomó una de las bombas y la lanzó contra este, de repente el ser rocoso empezó a dar vueltas como loco por el impacto, acercándose a las demás esculturas, explotando sobre ellas. Por la explosión dos de las estatuas reaccionaron, repitiendo el proceso. ¡Bien, se ahorró dos problemas!

-Vaya, sea quién sea el que hizo este acertijo no quería que llegaran hasta el final con vida- Comentó Navi al verlos estallar.

-Cierto...- Le apoyó su compañero, caminando hasta la última estatua, la empujó hasta el interruptor sin muchos problemas. Al colocarla allí la puerta se abrió.

-Link, tras esta puerta se encuentra una energía parecida a la de la Reina Gohma, debe ser el **Rey Dodongo**...- Explicó el hadita mirando la puerta seriamente, era imposible no detectar esa oscura energía al menos para ella.

Link tragó en seco, sería su segundo gran desafío, no tenía idea de cómo sería este enemigo, no le aterraba, ya estaba listo para enfrentarse a cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando no fuera un monstruo demasiado colosal o miles de veces más fuerte que él. En caso de ser así sería un enorme problema.

-Tranquilo, si Darunia te confió esto significa que no es tan difícil ¿No?- Le dijo Navi delicadamente.

El rubio sonrió, ella tenía razón, por muy intimidante que fuera ese goron no dejaba de ser un líder, si este confiaba en él debía cumplir con su promesa de liberar la cueva de los monstruos. Miró seriamente la puerta -¡Andando!- Dijo firmemente atravesando dicho objeto seguido de la sílfide que estaba bastante segura de que su amigo no iba a fracasar. No por nada la mismísima Princesa confiaba ciegamente en él...

* * *

Al pasar la puerta entraron en una pequeña zona que solo contenía un agujero en el centro, al no tener más opción saltaron dentro de este. La caída no fue tan larga, el joven cayó sin problemas.

-Link, este debe ser el centro de la cueva- Dijo Navi mirando alrededor, su compañero hizo lo mismo al levantarse y sacudir su vestimenta.

El lugar era una enorme sala circular, las paredes rocosas eran un poco rojas, que combinaban con el calor que hacía, en las esquinas habían unas pocas flores bombas. En el centro de la habitación estaba un río de lava, de allí provenía la alta temperatura.

-¿No hay nadie?- Preguntó el joven al no ver a ningún enemigo cerca, se supone que estaban en la sala donde se encontraba el monstruo principal, él que impedía que los gorons entraran a la cueva.

Unos enormes pasos resonaron en toda la sala, como si alguien se acercara detrás de ellos. Ambos voltearon quedando en shock al ver al enorme monstruo que tenían al frente.

Era un enorme reptil de color gris, con la pansa verdosa, tenía sus cuatro patas, las cuales eran grandes, pero no tanto como la cabeza, sus ojos eran verdes, un cuerno sobresalía por su frente y varios picos de rocas salían por su enorme espalda, además de los fractales que salían por su hombro derecho. Era como cuatro veces más grande que Link, pero al estar en cuatro patas solo era el doble. Navi ya sabía quién era esta bestia.

-¡Es el **Rey Dodongo** , un dinosaurio infernal!- Explicó la sílfide -Su piel es demasiado dura, no creo que un ataque de tu espada sea suficiente...

El susodicho lanzó un enorme rugido, que resonó y agitó toda la sala.

Link lo miró detalladamente, retrocediendo con cuidado, ¿Cómo se suponía que derrotaría algo como eso? Quizás tendría que ver sus habilidades rimero y usarlas en su contra, como hizo a lo largo de la mazmorra. Este ser no era como el anterior monstruo, quizás sus ojos no fueran su punto débil, pero aunque quisiera probarlo no podría, ya que se quedó sin semillas deku desde el cementerio. Sin más opción corrió de su alcance.

El enemigo al verlo alejarse lo persiguió por la sala, trató de embestirlo con su cuerpo hasta la pared, pero el rubio lo esquivo al último momento, saltando hacía la derecha.

-Es rápido para su tamaño, ¿no crees?- Dijo el ojiazul, pensando que debería hacer.

El dodongo se giró hasta la dirección del joven, abrió su boca y se preparó para lanzar fuego. Sin más opción Link rodó hasta la izquierda, esquivando las llamas. Al terminar de rodar sacó una bomba de su alforja y la lanzó contra el enemigo, estallando en su brazo derecho, pero no tuvo efecto.

-¡Es demasiado duro por fuera!- Le aclaró Navi, cerca de su amigo.

El dodongo rugió y comenzó a correr hacía donde se encontraba Link, tratando de morderlo. El joven jadeando por el calor, frustrado al no saber qué hacer, instintivamente lanzó una bomba hacía la boca del enemigo. Este la tragó en el acto, parando en seco. Sorprendiendo al espadachín.

El explosivo explotó dentro del reptil aturdiéndolo y cayendo al suelo. Al ver su oportunidad el rubio corrió hacia él y lo atacó con la espada varias veces, hasta que notó que trataba de levantarse, por lo que retrocedió antes de recibir algún golpe mortal.

El dodongo al levantarse, enojado impactó su cuerpo contra la pared, haciendo que cayeran rocas del techo de la zona, pero Link al portar el escudo Hyliano en su espalda solo se agachó. Las piedras que cayeron sobre el escudo se rompieron sin problemas, salvándolo de un mal golpe.

El monstruo rugió frustrado, se convirtió en bola y rodó en la dirección donde Link se encontraba. El ojiazul se levantó, vio lo que su rival trataba de hacer y corrió para evitar ser aplastado, hacia las flores bombas. Al llegar a ellas tomó una y se apartó rápidamente, haciendo que el dodongo chocara y explotara contra las plantas, volviendo a su forma cuadrúpeda tras el impacto. El espadachín no lo dudó y le lanzó la bomba, esta chocó en su espalda llamando su atención por lo que se giró. Al ver a su objetivo se preparó para lanzarle fuego, pero este ya lo esperaba por lo que sin dudarlo le arrojó otro de sus explosivos en la boca, explotando en su interior.

-¡Ya casi lo tienes!- Le apoyó Navi al ver como su compañero controlaba la situación. Era increíble lo muy perceptivo que él se volvía en las batallas.

El joven se acercó hasta su enemigo cuando este cayó al suelo de nuevo, volvió a atacarle varias veces en la frente y ojos con una serie de movimientos, lastimándolo severamente. Pero el dodongo no iba a darse por vencido tan fácilmente, por lo que en un acto arriesgado hizo un giro rápido, mandando a volar al chico al otro lado del río de lava.

-¡Ahhhhhh!- Gritó Link de dolor al chocar contra el suelo, su compañera se acercó rápidamente hasta él, preocupada.

-¡Link! ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó mirándolo detalladamente, sus ropajes estaban un poco sucios y algo rotos, además de que el calor estaba agotando más rápido a su amigo -¡Te ves demasiado agotado! ¡Usaré mi habilidad de curación contigo!

-¡No!- Le respondió levantándose -Ya casi acabo con él, solo gastarías energía sin razón- Le explicó mirando al dodongo que recién terminaba de levantarse. Navi no reprochó nada, él tenía razón después de todo su habilidad de curación era de un solo uso.

El reptil se volvió a convertir en bola y rodó hacía el joven, rodeando el lago de fuego. Link repitió su estrategia corriendo hacia otras flores bombas, estaba cansado pero no podía darse por vencido si ya casi lo derrota. Al llegar a las plantas, arrojó una de sus bombas a estas mientras se apartaba a la izquierda, dándole el paso al rodante enemigo que chocó contra los explosivos.

Al verlo gritar durante el cambio de forma, el espadachín lanzó otra bomba hasta la pared, que al rebotar se dirigió a la boca del enemigo que se encontraba rugiendo, esta detonó en su interior, causándole el mismo daño por tercera vez, ya no podía soportar más esa cantidad de daño. Sin perder el tiempo el ojiazul usó su ataque salto contra él dándole un golpe mortal en la frente, derrotándolo.

El enemigo se levantó apresuradamente rugiendo por el dolor, caminó unos pasos hasta convertirse en bola y rodar hasta la lava, que solo le cubrió un poco la parte inferior, al llegar al centro del río desapareció junto a las cenizas del ya fallecido enemigo, y con ello a cualquier criatura que quedara en la caverna.

Link suspiró sonriendo mientras caía al suelo por el agotamiento, lo había logrado, y eso que lo había visto complicado desde el principio. Su compañera se puso frente a él.

-¡Lo hiciste! ¡Sabía que lo lograrías!- Exclamó Navi contenta revoloteándose alrededor de su amigo haciéndolo reír -¡Darunia al fin estará contento...! O al menos eso espero...

El joven le afirmó con su cabeza -Ojalá- Le apoyó, levantándose -Nos prometió que si lográbamos librar esta cueva tendríamos la piedra espiritual.

-El cumple con sus palabras- Le aseguró -No por nada es el líder de esta tribu ¿no?

Pero antes de que el joven pudiera contestar, un haz de luz apareció en el centro de la sala, donde ante se encontraba el río de lava. Al ya no ver alguna otra salida ambos se adentraron en dicha iluminación, empezaron a levitar y girar lentamente hasta desaparecer.

La zona quedó completamente vacía, junto al resto de la cueva...

La luna y las estrellas recién aparecían en el cielo, la noche estaba empezando en el pueblo de Kakariko. El Sheikah y su acompañante ya habían salido del pozo hace unos minutos, no les fue tan difícil evitar a las personas debido a que el joven de por sí ya era invisible de alguna manera para ellos. Se encontraban en el techo de la casa que se encontraba al frente del molino, ambos descansaban de aquella larga búsqueda y energía gastadas en la batalla contra el demonio.

-¿Ya estás bien?- Preguntó el descolorado a la hadita que descansaba sobre su cabeza. Estaba sentado sobre el borde del techo, esperando pacientemente a su compañera, al menos le divertía el mini escándalo que empezaron en el pozo.

-Un poco...-Respondió exhausta, había usado casi toda su energía y recuperarse le tomaría mucho tiempo, agradecía que su apodado no la dejara echada por allí, sabía que él sería capaz de eso.

Sombrita suspiró, de nada le sirvió explorar el pozo, no había nada de utilidad allí, lo mismo con la casa de la Sheikah, tuvo que mentir para que la sílfide no la desordenara más de lo que ya estaba. Pero aún se preguntaba si su batalla con Bongo Bongo traería consecuencias...

Rygan saltó repentinamente al sentir como una conocida energía se acercaba al pueblo, la de aquella que la estaba antes vigilando -Es ella...- Susurró, aún no tenía muchas fuerzas.

Él la miró dudoso -¿Quién?

-Impa... Está en su casa...

El sombrío se impactó ante eso, ¿qué hacía ella allí? Pero lo peor... ¿Qué hará respecto al desorden?

-No te preocupes por el desastre...- Le respondió Rygan como si leyera su mente -Ya lo recogió todo, al parecer no es la primera vez que pasa, je, je- Rió maliciosamente, aunque sin muchas fuerzas.

-Impa...- Susurró el sombrío pensativo.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?- Le interrumpió la hada rojiza, quería saber más sobre ese tema -Desde que buscaste en el pozo me dejaste esa duda, vamos he estado con ella mucho tiempo... Cautiva. No es nada que no puedas contar, ¿cierto?

Ahora sí ella lo dejó sin palabras, no sabía cómo responderle sobre ese tema. Pero tras pensarlo unos momentos se le ocurrió una idea, si en la casa de la Sheikah no había nada, tal vez ella lo llevara hasta lo que buscaba... Además de que necesitaba resolver una duda sobre la Princesa -Sabes, quizás debamos seguirla...

Y ahí estaba otra vez, cambiando el tema, le protestaría pero no tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo, tal vez lo mejor era hacerle caso de momento -Si lo ves prudente pues vamos, es tu misión, ¿no?

El guerrero de las sombras asintió, sonriendo-De acuerdo, ojalá sirva de algo seguirla- Insinuó seriamente. Se levantó y se ocultó entre las sombras, debía tener cuidado con ella, si lo veía... No sabría cómo salir del problema.

Impa salió de la puerta de su casa con un bolso en sus brazos, exhausta de todo el desorden que supuestamente apareció de la nada pero que ya había ordenado completamente. Estaba preocupada por Zelda, se tardó más de lo que esperaba por culpa de aquél problema pero ahora ya podría ir con ella -Descuida Princesa- Sonrió -ya estoy de regreso.

Desde una esquina el sombrío se ocultaba de la guerrera, esperando estar a una distancia prudente, ella era muy astuta y quizás mejor que él en esto de detectar la esencia, si es que ella llegara a detectarlo. La vio bajar las escaleras y caminar hasta la salida, por lo que comenzó a seguirla.

-¿Ya vas tras ella?- Susurró Rygan aún recostada en la cabeza del sombrío, podía sentir a Impa cerca, estaba segura de que él lo seguía pero no tenía ganas de quedarse callada.

-Si- Le respondió Sombrita secamente -Mejor descansa, quizás en unas pocas horas te recuperes. La rojiza le asintió con su cuerpo.

Y sin decir nada más, el descolorado siguió sigilosamente a la guardiana de la Princesa, esperando esta vez conseguir lo que buscaba...

* * *

El haz de luz llevó al espadachín y a su compañera justo en la entrada de la cueva, ya era de noche lo que significaba que habían durado algunas horas allí. Link miró a los lados al escuchar un extraño ruido, pero inesperadamente alguien cayó justo al frente de él, cayendo al suelo por el impacto. Era el jefe de los goron.

El goron sonrió mientras veía al joven levantarse y encararle -¡Soy yo Darunia!- Palmeó la cabeza del rubio sin medir su fuerza, volviéndolo a tumbar al suelo -¡Muy bien hecho! Gracias a ti, podemos volver a comer las deliciosas rocas de la cueva de los dodongos hasta que explote nuestra panza.

Link se volvió a levantar sobándose su cabeza -De nada, no fue nada fácil- Rió al recordar el enfrentamiento con el enorme dodongo.

El jefe puso una expresión seria -¡Ha sido una aventura fantástica! Se contaran historias increíbles sobre esto... ¡Pero no puedo creer que aparecieran de repente tantos monstruos!- Cruzó los brazos -Y aquella enorme roca que bloqueó la entrada... ¡Seguro fue cosa del bandido ese, **Ganondorf**!- Negó con la cabeza -Él quería la piedra espiritual y seguro usó la roca como excusa. Pero tú... has arriesgado tu vida por nosotros- Sonrió -¡Me caes bien, niño!

-¡De verdad!- El joven se emocionó al escuchar eso, nadie se lo había dicho antes.

-¿Qué te parece si tú y yo hacemos un pacto de hermanos?- Continuó -No, no hay ninguna ceremonia. Solo tienes que aceptar esto como símbolo de nuestra amistad...

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó alzando una ceja.

Darunia levantó ambos brazos invocando una extraña luz rojiza, poco a poco esta se materializo en una pequeña piedra de color rojo con un sostenedor dorado en la parte inferior, esta lentamente descendió hasta el joven recibiéndolo. ¡Era **El Rubí Goron** , la piedra espiritual del fuego! Link no sabía a qué se refirió con pacto de hermanos, pero ya tenía la piedra espiritual. ¡Ahora ya podía regresar con la Princesa!

-¡Hermano!- Le llamó el jefe -Seguirás aprendiendo nuevas habilidades durante tus viajes, ¿verdad? Tal vez deberías ir a ver a la **Gran Hada** que vive en la cima de la montaña de la muerte, estoy seguro que ella te ayudará- Se dio la vuelta y miró hacia arriba -¡Vamos a decirle adiós a nuestro hermano!- Gritó a los cuatro vientos.

De repente cuatro goron cayeron a los lados de Darunia, ante la mirada estupefacta de Link, estos se acercaron lentamente hacía él.

-¡Buen trabajo! ¡Ven aquí para que te debemos un abrazote goron!- Dijeron al unísono.

El espadachín se asustó al imaginarse ser aplastado por ellos por lo que intentó correr a la dirección de Kakariko, pero otro goron cayó justo por ese camino. Sin más opción siguió corriendo hasta la cima esperando encontrar a la Gran Hada.

Tras perder de vistas a los seres rocosos Link logró llegar a la cima de la montaña después de varios minutos subiéndola. Navi solo reía por la reacción que él tuvo hace unos momentos.

-¿Tanto no te gustan los abrazos?- Preguntó la sílfide sin parar de reír.

-¿Estás loca?- Insinuó -¡Pude haber muerto siendo aplastado por ellos!- Comentó incomodo al recordar el momento.

-¿Y si Zelda fuese un Goron recibirías sus abrazos de la misma manera?

Esa pregunta fue inesperada para el joven -Pues...- Tartamudeó sin saber cómo responderle.

Navi quería seguir molestándolo por eso, pero al sentir una energía familiar se centró en ella -¡Link la Gran Hada está tras esta cueva!- Señaló una roca que parecía bloquear el paso.

-¿Segura?- Preguntó aliviado de que ella cambiara el tema, la sílfide le asintió por lo que lanzó una bomba al obstáculo, estallando en pedazos y entró a la cueva secreta.

Por dentro recorrieron un pasillo que pasó de ser rocoso a tener estructuras como de un templo, al llegar al final se encontraron con una zona de apariencia mágica, había un camino singular en el centro, con agua a los lados, de las paredes caían más gotas del líquido, y al frente estaban unas antorchas iluminando el lugar, entre estas había una enorme fuente con un símbolo de la Trifuerza en la entrada.

El joven se puso sobre dicho emblema, al verlo detalladamente ya supo que hacer, por lo que sacó su Ocarina y entonó la Nana de Zelda.

Una risa resonó por toda la sala mientras que en la fuente apareció una enorme figura femenina. Pelirroja, con los ojos rojos, su cabello estaba atado a unas plantas separándolo en cuatro largas colas, tenía un exagerado maquillaje sobre el rostro, aunque a Navi le pareció normal. Traía puesto un traje extraño de hojas y plantas que apenas cubrían lo necesario todo su torso hasta toda la cintura, y sus piernas estaban totalmente desnudas.

-¡Bienvenido Link!- Saludó sorprendiendo al susodicho, aunque este ya estaba enmudecido ante su repentina aparición -Soy la Gran Hada del Poder- Se presentó -Voy a despertar el poder mágico de tu interior, y así podrás usar una nueva técnica de ataque para uno de tus movimientos... ¡Recibe mi regalo!

La enorme hada extendió sus brazos, haciendo aparecer un haz de luz sobre el rubio que empezaba a sentirse un poco extraño, al terminar su conjuro Link se sintió más aliviado, toda sus heridas habían desaparecido, solo quedaba las pocas partes destrozadas de su vestimenta. Pero también se sentía un poco diferente aunque no sabría cómo explicarlo.

-Recuerda que el poder mágico necesita una fuente de energía- Explicó -El tuyo proviene de tu vitalidad, mientras más lo uses más rápido te cansarás- Miró al joven detalladamente -¡Oye, niño! ¿Tienes alguna conexión con la Familia Real? Pues deberías visitar a mis amigas que se encuentran por todo el reino. ¡Ellas te concederán nuevos poderes! Una se encuentra en el camino hacía el castillo...- Rió. ¡Cuando estés cansado por la batalla, ven a verme!- Y lentamente desapareció entre las aguas de su fuente mientras reía.

Link seguía sin creer lo que acabó de ver, ¿eso era un hada? En toda su vida solo había visto las del bosque, como Navi. Hyrule sin duda estaba lleno de sorpresas.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó la sílfide, volando sobre la cabeza de su compañero -¿Sientes algo diferente?

El rubio miró sus manos tratando de identificar su nueva habilidad -Creo que sí, siento una extraña energía en mi interior...

-Es poder mágico- Explicó -Ahora si tu vitalidad se siente distinta, solo procura no gastarla a lo loco.

-Bueno, ahora sí debemos regresar al castillo, Zelda nos debe decir dónde queda la siguiente piedra- Caminó hacía la salida.

-A mí no me engañas, quieres ver a la Princesa- Rió al ver la reacción de su protegido.

-Sí, lo admito- Confesó rascándose la nuca.

-Pues no la hagamos esperar- Dijo la hadita adelantándose, seguida del joven.

Link suspiró sonriendo, ya tenía la segunda piedra, faltaba poco para cumplir la misión que Zelda le encomendó, y así detener a Ganondorf, después de todo nada podría salir mal ¿No?

...

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Comentarios Finales:** Bueno, Link finalmente consiguió la segunda piedra espiritual, el recorrido por el pozo no sirvió para nada, Impa no estalló por el desorden y afín puse un pensamiento de Ganondorf XD

Quiero agradecer a **Egrett Williams** por ser mi **Beta** y por su tiempo récord en revisar este Cap XD, a **Fox McCloude** , **Sakura XD** , **Devil-in-my-shoes** , y a **Kaioshin135** por sus comentarios, gracias en serio.

También a los lectores fantasmas, aunque quisiera que al menos comentaran, no pierden nada en hacerlo.

Y supongo que eso es todo, el siguiente capítulo sera otro que se desviara de la secuencia del juego como el cuatro, Impa vera lo inesperado, y por supuesto el tercer encuentro entre Link y Zelda.

¡Hasta el siguiente!


	8. Inquietudes

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time es propiedad de Nintendo.**

 **THE LEGEND OF ZELDA**

 **OCARINA OF TIME**

 **Por LinkAnd06**

 **Capítulo 8: Inquietudes**

La luna junto a las estrellas iluminaban aquella oscura noche, dando luz a los alrededores de la pradera de Hyrule. La ciudadela mantenía su puerta cerrada por lo que nadie podía entrar a esas horas, a pesar de que recién había anochecido.

Impa había acabado de llegar, gracias a su magia era capaz de adelantar sus viajes entre Kakariko y la ciudadela, haciendo aquellos largos trayectos más cortos. Ya que la entrada al pueblo estaba cerrada debía tomar una ruta secreta que solo ella y la princesa conocían. Estaba a punto de entrar, pero una enorme sombra se reflejó en su campo de visión, curiosa se dio la vuelta encontrándose con una figura que descendía lentamente del cielo, se veía totalmente oscura al haber atravesado la luna.

-¡Hola Impa!- Saludó el joven del bosque sostenido a las patas del enorme búho. Vaya que la guerrera de las sombras jamás se esperó algo como eso, su cara de sorpresa lo decía todo.

-Llegamos joven Link- Le dijo el ave al posicionarse a una altura segura del suelo, que fue cuando el joven finalmente se soltó. Tras eso el sabio volador se fue sin decir nada más.

Link le despidió con el brazo -¡Gracias por todo!

-Veo que te divertiste mucho- Insinuó la Sheikah al ver al joven tan contento, suponía que había cumplido su misión y por eso regresó.

-¡Ni lo creerías!- Se adelantó Navi contenta, el vuelo le había gustado -¡Que suerte que aquel extraño búho estaba frente a la salida de la fuente de la Gran Hada. Sin él habríamos llegado mañana.

La guerrera de las sombras negó con la cabeza cruzando los brazos -Tienen suerte de llegar justo ahora- Insinuó -Solo yo conozco la forma de entrar a estas horas, ni siquiera el Rey lo sabe.

-¿En serio? Vaya...- Murmuró el joven, no sabría qué hacer si se quedara atrapado afuera, por más extraño que sonara.

-Mejor entremos ya, seguramente la princesa se alegrará de verlos- Comentó la guerrera de la sombras caminando hasta una esquina de la entrada, seguida de los recién llegados, pero tras unos pasos paró en seco con una expresión de alerta en su rostro alarmando al joven.

-¡¿Qué sucede?!- Preguntó Link ansioso, preocupado de verla tan alarmada. Pero la Sheikah solo miró a los lados y cambió su expresión a la de siempre mientras continuaba caminando hacia la entrada. Sin más opción el espadachín le siguió pero más confundido que tranquilo.

Desde una distancia prudente oculto en unos arbustos se encontraba Sombrita, atento a los movimientos de la guerrera, no debía perderla de vista pero ahora que él joven estaba con ella quizás tendría una ventaja para buscar a la princesa... Si tan solo lo hubiera pensado cuando la tenía tan cerca aquel día que buscó el libro...

Rygan por su parte estaba dormida como un tronco en la cabeza del sombrío, a veces murmurando cosas sin sentidos que llegaban a incomodarlo, pero no debía distraerse, tenía un nuevo objetivo... Quizás uno de los más importantes para él.

* * *

 _Era una mañana muy tranquila ese día, una donde cualquiera al levantarse expresaría felicidad de despertar en un nuevo día. Sin embargo, aquí en el palacio las cosas eran muy distintas, me encontraba en los aposentos de mis padres, sentada en una silla al lado de la cama, sobre esta se encontraba mi madre, yo tenía seis años en ese momento._

 _Recuerdo que se veía totalmente pálida, sus hermosos ojos azules no mostraban su habitual firmeza y su cabellera rubia de igual forma no se veía muy bien, apenas podía articular palabra, todo por culpa de su enfermedad, una que actualmente ya le encontramos cura pero que lamentablemente para esos momentos no existía._

 _-Hija...- Me habló muy suavemente al no poder hablar bien -No creo... que lo consiga..._

 _-¡No digas eso!- Le respondí tristemente, era una imagen desgarradora para mí, haber visto a la mujer más fuerte que había conocido, a mi propia madre totalmente vulnerable y sin cura para su malestar, me entristece recordarlo... -¡Estoy segura que estarás bien! Nada te pasará...- Dije sin poder contener las lágrimas, podía sentir como su vitalidad bajaba cada segundo._

 _-Prométeme... que siempre seguirás a tu corazón... no importa si eso implique... contradecir las mismísimas leyes...- Me miró seriamente -Sé que elegirás el camino correcto... que serás la reina que Hyrule necesita, así tu padre esté en contra de tus decisiones..._

 _Me sorprendí de escuchar su propuesta, era como si dijera sus últimas palabras -¿Crees que pueda serlo?- Pregunté cabizbaja – Sin ti no creo que pueda..._

 _-No lo creo... Lo sé- Dijo con firmeza -Por favor... solo así podré irme en paz..._

 _-Lo prometo...- Respondí tratando de no caer en llanto._

 _Me sonrió, a pesar de sentirse fatal se sentía satisfecha de aceptar su propuesta, ella confiaba totalmente en mí, como si supiera de lo que sería capaz de hacer en el futuro -Gra…gracias, mi niña- Cerró los ojos cayendo en un sueño profundo pero sin borrar su sonrisa, una que jamás fue capaz de borrar así como mostrar su mirada._

 _Su energía se extinguió..._

 _No lo soporté más, abrasé su cuerpo con todas mis fuerzas y lloré como nunca antes lo había hecho, la había perdido..._

 _Minutos después mi padre entró a la habitación y se unió a mi abrazo, sabía que también estaba llorando, ya había hablado con ella antes que yo... Me estrechó más contra él, demostrándome que siempre estaría a mi lado sin importar que..._

 _Querido padre... ¿Qué pasó contigo?_

 _Ya no eres ni la sombra de aquel que estuvo conmigo en ese momento, compartiendo mi dolor..._

 _*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*0*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°**°*°*_

 _-_ Madre...

La princesa se encontraba en sus aposentos con una mirada de profunda tristeza, sentada al costado de su cama, con los pies en el suelo, miraba el retrato de su madre, era del día que había sido coronada como reina, unos años antes de que ella misma naciera. Zelda había decidido verlo al no soportar aquel dolor que la acompañaba, el de no poder hacer nada contra el destino que le esperaba, desde el día que su progenitora falleció cumplió con su palabra de seguir a su corazón, eso la llevó hasta su actual problema, uno donde su padre no creía en sus palabras y tuvo que recurrir a la ayuda de un joven que apenas había conocido ese día, pero que ahora era especial para ella. Por más que quisiera evitar el destino de su amigo, no podía hacer nada.

-Zelda...

La susodicha miró hacía el balcón, era Impa que la miraba con suma preocupación, supuso que ya sabía el por qué, su protectora la conocía tan bien -Impa...- Susurró antes de correr hacía la Sheikah y abrazarla, esta le correspondió poniéndose a su altura.

-Tranquila, sé que aún no lo superas- Comenzó -Pero te aseguro que todo saldrá bien, después de todo estas cumpliendo con tu promesa ¿No es así?

-Tienes razón- Sonrió tristemente, encarándola -Es solo que me duele recordarlo, pero quería hacerlo.

La guerrera de las sombras la miró, la regente usaba la misma ropa que había usado en su pequeña escapada del castillo, la misma de cuando se encontró con Link solo que ya no llevaba nada sobre su cabeza, si no fuera porque conocía tan bien a la pequeña fácilmente no la reconocería como la princesa. Ya sabía lo que estaba a punto de hacer y eso le recordó algo más -No deberías estar tan triste- Le sonrió –Sobre todo cuando afuera te espera alguien especial.

La regente iluminó su mirada al escuchar eso ya sabía con certeza a quién se refería -¿De verdad?- Preguntó ansiosa -Será mejor no dejarlo esperar.

Tras decir eso la princesa se fue por su pasadizo secreto, uno que solo ella e Impa conocían después de despedirse de ella. Esta le había dicho que vaya con cuidado pues estaría muy ocupada esa noche.

Sin embargo eso no era verdad, desde que llegó a la ciudadela empezó a sentir una extraña energía cerca, una que jamás había sentido y le asustaba detectarla, prefirió no contarle nada de eso a su protegida, pues prefería que pasara un rato con el joven tras pasar todo el día tan preocupada. Descubriría por sí sola de quién se trataba, de alguna forma la alertaba...

* * *

Link se encontraba sentado junto al árbol que estaba al frente de la salida del castillo, emocionado de volver a pasar un rato junto a su amiga no podía esperar a ver que podrían hacer ahora. Navi volaba sobre su cabeza, emocionada de pasar tiempo con ambos de forma pacífica, al menos eso esperaba.

-¿Crees que venga?- Preguntó el joven sin poder ocultar su ansiedad, haciendo reír a su compañera.

-Por supuesto- Confirmó la sílfide, asintiendo con su cuerpo -¿Por qué no vendría? Sabes que ella te aprecia mucho.

-Es una princesa- Bajó la mirada -Puede que este ocupada, ya sabes, con sus deberes...

Navi giró levemente hacia el castillo, podía sentir la energía de la regente acercándose, se lo diría a su compañero, pero prefería que él mismo se diera cuenta -No creas eso, apenas es una niña puede que tenga algunas pocas libertades de momento.

Link la miró alzando una ceja -¿Lo crees?- Insinuó -Zelda nos dijo que su padre era muy duro con ella...

-Y no te equivocas- Dijo una tercera voz atrás de ellos, una que ya conocían. El joven sonrió al escucharla.

-¡Zelda!- Saludó alegremente acercándose a ella.

-Que gusto volver a verte- Dijo la regente sonriendo -La espera me pareció eterna... muchas cosas han pasado en tan poco tiempo...

-Lo mismo digo, en Kakariko y la montaña de la muerte ha sido casi igual- Se rascó la mejilla -Como aquel desorden en la casa de Impa y la misteriosa voz que escuché...

-¿Sigues con eso?- Interrumpió la hadita -Ya te dije que no fue nada, si no, lo hubiera sentido.

-Por lo que veo tienen mucho que contar- Dijo la princesa con los brazos cruzados -Entonces vamos, la noche no será eterna.

 _-_ ¡De acuerdo!- Dijo Link animado, tomó a su amiga de la mano y se adentraron a la ciudadela, que a pesar de haber anochecido aún se encontraba llena de pocas personas, esperaban disfrutar de algún nuevo juego.

Desde el techo de una de las casas los observaba Sombrita con una expresión de confusión, no porque le extrañara la enorme confianza entre los niños, ya los había visto la otra noche, sino por algo que no comprendía de ellos y esperaba poder resolver esa enorme duda. Rygan seguía dormida sobre su cabeza ya casi se recuperaba, quizás le pudiera ayudar en esto al despertar. Al verlos adentrarse al pueblo los siguió desde las alturas no se arriesgaría a que el espadachín lo viera.

Lo que él no sabía es que oculta entre las sombras le observaba la Sheikah totalmente incrédula de lo que veía, aquella extraña energía que sintió resulto ser una figura grisácea, desde esa distancia no lo podría distinguir por lo que tendría que acercarse más a él, pero sin ser descubierta aunque eso no sería un problema para ella, ya sabía ocultar hasta su esencia...

* * *

Los jóvenes recorrieron toda la ciudadela jugando a atraparse entre ellos, muchos de las personas que habían alrededor se extrañaron de ver a dos niños jugando a esas horas pero les dejaron hacer lo suyo, por suerte no reconocían a Zelda al no llevar nada de la realeza puesto. Compraron un postre en uno de los puestos de comida, el mismo del encargado que se peleó con Link antes, su cara de sorpresa no tenía comparación al volver al ver de nuevo al niño con una compañera que poseía mucho dinero, a pesar de lo simple que era su ropa, pero no les refutó, nada por suerte.

Tras unos minuto se dirigieron al Templo del Tiempo, o al menos a la parte exterior de este, el edificio tenía una apariencia algo antigua, seguramente ya habían pasado varios siglos de haberse construido. Ambos fueron hasta un árbol cercano a este, al ser un lugar muy tranquilo era perfecto para seguir conversando. Llevaban sobre su rostro unas máscaras, ella la keaton y él la capucha conejo, la única que le quedaba.

-Entonces, ¿allí es donde se deberán juntar las piedras espirituales?- Preguntó el joven mirando la estructura detalladamente.

-Si, tras eso el portal del tiempo se abrirá – Le confirmó -Después de eso ya podremos tomar la Trifuerza y pedir un deseo antes que él.

-¿Qué desearás?

-Pues nada en específico para mí, tal vez algo que ayude a todo el reino- Lo miró extrañada -¿Tú no prefieres desear algo?

El joven lo pensó, seguramente hace días le hubiese respondido directamente que pediría que sus compañeros del bosque dejaran de ser tan duros con él, pero ya no veía necesario hacerlo, no cuando sentía que la amistad de Navi, Saria, Darunia y sobre todo la de Zelda eran más que suficiente para él -No, la verdad no- Confesó sonriendo -Sé que tu desearás lo mejor para tu reino.

Zelda no se esperaba dicha respuesta, él al igual que ella prefería usar la única oportunidad de pedir un deseo en algo que beneficiara a todos por igual, y de la misma forma apoyaba su decisión dejándole a ella esa decisión. Al igual que antes lo hacía su madre, él confiaba que podría llevar a Hyrule por buen camino si solo seguía su corazón -De acuerdo, está decidido- Le afirmó sonriendo.

Link se rascó la nuca riendo, le gustaba verla sonreír de esa manera y no que estuviera tan cabizbaja como seguramente estuvo en los últimos días, como le había dicho Impa.

-Y bueno, ¿cómo fue tu aventura?-

Tras esa pregunta Link le contó todo lo que pasó en Kakariko, la montaña de la muerte, el bosque perdido y la caverna de los dodongo, aquel difícil combate contra el Rey Dodongo y el cómo los goron querían recompensarlo con un abrazo

-... Y huí antes de morir aplastado entre sus brazos, pero sé que siguen agradecidos- Finalizó de contar su aventura el joven, un poco incómodo por esa última parte. La Princesa rió por la forma en que su amigo le contó ese momento.

-Vaya, a pesar de cómo se sentían ellos no han cambiado su alegre forma de ser- Dijo la regente recordando cuando visitó a los goron hace algunos meses.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Sucedió algo en estos días?- Preguntó Link curioso.

La regente se quedó pensativa, no sabía si contarle lo que leyó en aquel libro o que opinaría al respecto, ¿seguiría confiando en ella si se lo decía? -Pues nada tan importante, pero por suerte logré mantener a salvo la ocarina- Comentó -Ganondorf jamás la encontrará.

-Que bueno, ahora que solo falta una piedra, ¿significa que pronto todo acabará?-

-Eso espero...

-¿Y qué pasara después de qué todo acabe? ¿Nos seguiremos viendo?- Preguntó con una mezcla de seriedad y angustia, la verdad no quería alejarse de ella repentinamente.

Zelda se sorprendió con esa pregunta, estaba a punto de contestarle pero no dijo nada al ver entrar a la zona un sujeto que corría como si entrenara para algo. Link lo reconoció, era el primer hylian que había visto, se veía muy cansado pero eso no evitó que se acercara hacia ellos.

-¡Oh! ¡Esas orejas lucen fantásticas!- Exclamó sorpresivamente señalando al joven -¿Cuánto pides por ellas?- Buscó apresuradamente en sus bolsillos.

Pero antes de que Link pudiera contestar el corredor le dio una rupia purpura y tomó la capucha.

-¡Con esto seguramente correré más rápido!- Gritó a los cuatro vientos.

-¿No es demasiado lo que nos diste?- Preguntó Zelda incrédula de la emoción del recién aparecido.

En un espacio de la zona apartado, los observaba el sombrío prestando atención a cada detalle de lo que pasaba entre los niños. Su compañera volaba sobre su cabeza, aburrida de tanto esperar.

-¿Qué es lo qué esperas ver en ellos?- Preguntó Rygan mirando de reojo la escena, harta de esperar tanto.

-Silencio...- Murmuró Sombrita escuchando la conversación. La hadita bufó mirando alrededor tratando de entretenerse.

Aunque sentía curiosidad por el repentino interés de su apodado respecto a ellos, quizás tenía que ver en parte con su objetivo.

-¡Bueno gracias por la capucha!- Agradeció felizmente el corredor -¿Cómo se llaman? Me parece extraño encontrar a niños por aquí a estas horas.

-Yo soy Link- Se presentó luego señaló a su amiga -Ella es Yuy, mi compañera.

-Un gusto darle la máscara- Dijo sonriendo, aunque aún le parecía extraño esta forma de vender.

-Bueno, me debo ir- Se giró y comenzó a correr -¡Debo romper mi marca!- Y se fue de la zona.

-Eso fue un poco extraño- Insinuó Navi, que se mantuvo en silencio a todo momento.

-Al menos con esta ya logré entregar las cuatro máscaras- Dijo el joven con devoción -Ahora debo darle a vendedor el dinero.

-Podríamos ir ahora- Pidió Zelda -Me gustaría conocer la tienda.

Link le asintió sonriendo, aceptando su propuesta, le encantaría seguir explorando con ella. Y sin decir nada más ambos se dirigieron a la dichosa tienda que se encontraba a una poca distancia de allí.

-¿Ya se van? ¡Que pérdida de tiempo fue esto- Insinuó Rygan negando con su cuerpo -¿No lo crees?- Le preguntó a su acompañante, pero este estaba pensativo con una expresión de confusión. Esto la intrigó -¡Ey! ¡Te estoy hablando!

Pero el descolorado no le prestaba atención, una sola palabra que escuchó por parte del joven lo impactó por completo, una que ya había escuchado antes y sabía con certeza a que se refería -Yuy...- Murmuró, sorprendiendo a la rojiza.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*0*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

- _Eres demasiado patético- Rió mordazmente -Ni cuenta te das del daño que te causas en esta absurda búsqueda tuya- Negó con la cabeza -Es divertido ver cuánto daño te haces a ti mismo._

 _-¡Cállate!- Vociferó frustrado -No lo entenderías..._

 _-¿Qué conseguiría con eso?- Respondió burlonamente -Ya me entretiene ver como haces sufrir a los que quieren ayudarte._

 _-No creo que eso me ayude... Ya les dije que Yuy no es..._

 _*°*°*°*°*°*°*0*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*_

-Sigo sin comprender a que se refería...- Susurró Sombrita para sí mismo, con una mano en su mentón aquel nombre que se relacionaba con ese recuerdo le intrigaba mucho.

-¡Sombrita!- Volvió a gritarle por quinta vez Rygan.

-¿Eh?- Este la miró extrañado, pero segundos después reaccionó -Lo siento me perdí en un recuerdo- Se disculpó mirando hacia donde se fueron los jóvenes.

-¿En qué tanto pensabas? ¿Acaso descubriste lo que querías?- Preguntó curiosa, esperaba ansiosamente alguna respuesta esta vez.

Él sonrió con los ojos cerrados, riendo mordazmente -Creo que sí, pero necesito pensarlo un poco- Dijo poniendo sus brazos en jarra.

-¿Qué tanto espiaban ustedes?- Preguntó una tercera voz, impactando totalmente al sombrío, la sílfide se paralizó al ver quién habló.

Sombrita giró levemente su cabeza para ver quién le descubrió, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Era Impa, los observaba con una expresión de molestia y los brazos cruzados. Sombrita se maldijo a sí mismo por descuidarse.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que buscan de la princesa?- Volvió a preguntar la guerrera de las sombras, enojada pero a la vez confundida no solo porque la persona quién tenía al frente era completamente de color gris, como si no tuviera color, era por su esencia se le hacía de alguna forma familiar, a pesar de ser la primera vez que veía a este sujeto.

-No... es asunto tuyo- Respondió secamente el sombrío sin saber cómo salir de esa situación.

-¡Todo lo que tenga que ver con su majestad es asunto mío!- Aseguró la sheikah con firmeza -¡Habla de una vez o me obligarás a tomar medidas drásticas!- Le advirtió con seriedad. Este se giró completamente mirándola sin expresión alguna como si le diera igual todo lo que acababa de decir.

La guerrera lo miró detalladamente, él vestía un traje de combate sheikah con un protector en la parte delantera de su torso que tenía el símbolo de su raza en el centro de este y unas rayas en la parte inferior. Se sostenía con unas cuatro correas conectadas que llegaban hasta su espalda, sobre estas guardaba tres de sus armas, dos de ellas eran cuchillos de combate. En su cintura portaba un cinturón con un extraño artefacto que brillaba en un tono azulado en el lado izquierdo y un palo negro en el derecho. En sus brazos usaba unas hombreras con las mismas rayas y unas vendas en los antebrazos. Las facciones de su rostro se le hacían un poco conocidas a pesar de ser la primera vez que las veía. Su cabello era un poco alborotado con algunos mechones sobresaliendo al frente. Sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre y lo único que tenía color. Pero lo que más le intrigaba era su esencia, como si la conociera.

Sombrita solo rió mordazmente como respuesta, sonriendo mientras miraba hacia abajo -No me importan tus medidas- Cruzó los brazos -Es obvio que tu traje aplana un poco tu busto pero puedo comprobar que tienen las medidas que llamaría ¨Ideal¨.

Rygan lo miró boquiabierta, conocía a Impa lo suficiente para saber cómo se pondría tras ese comentario -¡Estás loco!

-Demasiado...

La sheikah se enfureció al escuchar aquello, ¿cómo se atrevía a hablarle de esa manera? -¿Cómo dices?- Dijo con firmeza mirándolo endurecidamente, tenía muchas ganas de golpearlo por faltarle el respeto de esa manera.

-No frunzas tanto el ceño- Comentó negando con la cabeza -o tendrás más arrugas de las que ya tienes- La sílfide retrocedió a una distancia segura, esto iba a acabar mal.

-¡Ya basta!- Sacó el arma que tenía guardada en la parte de atrás de su cintura y saltó hacía él, el sombrío lo esquivo saltando para atrás cayendo de píe. Rápidamente tomó sus dos cuchillos de combate, uno en cada mano, y esperó a que la guerrera atacara primero.

-Adelante, si es que tienes tantas ganas- Le provocó mordazmente, ya sabía lo mucho que ella se había molestado con él. Impa intentó atacarlo con una serie de movimientos continuos pero él los detuvo varias veces con sus cuchillos, protegiéndose de los rápidos ataques.

El Sheikah aprovechó una breve distracción de ella para empujarla hacía atrás con una embestida, pero Impa lo detectó de repente por lo que saltó sobre el descolorado para esquivarle.

Al caer detrás de él la guerrera al tenerlo tan cerca intentó darle una patada, pero él detuvo su pierna firmemente con el protector de su brazo derecho. El joven sin pensarlo tomó la pierna de la sheikah con su otra mano y la jaló hacía él, atrapándola entre sus brazos con su espalda pegada a su torso, inmovilizándola.

Impa intentó liberarse del repentino agarre, pero el sombrío era más fuerte que ella a pesar de no parecer tan musculoso, no iba a dejarse vencer tan fácilmente, debía pensar en algo.

Sombrita no podía creer que la guerrera de las sombras lo hubiera descubierto, todo pasó tan rápido que no tuvo más opción que enfrentarse a ella directamente, era de las cosas que más quería evitar y no porque no quisiera.

-Deberías dejar de esforzarte tanto- Le susurró al oído -Contra mí no tienes oportunidad.

Ella le miró de reojo, con el ceño fruncido -¿Quién eres?- Le preguntó tratando de escapar de su agarre.

-Una sombra que no descansará hasta completar su objetivo- Respondió seriamente -Y estoy cerca de lograrlo, gracias a ti.

La Sheikah le miró incrédula, para nada iba a permitir que aquello pasara, pero le intrigaba saber que era -¿De qué objetivo hablas?

Sombrita tomó con una de sus manos el pecho derecho de la guerrera, impactándola -¡Pues descubrir cómo se siente esto al tacto con ese protector- Dijo mientras apretaba dicha parte, enfureciendo más a la Sheikah. Hacía todo lo posible para molestarla y evitar responderle alguna pregunta.

Impa no podía creer la forma tan descarada como él la trataba, era la más respetada entre todos los Sheikah y aparecía este joven de la nada a burlarse de ella, no iba a dejarlo vivir si seguía así. Con un rápido movimiento con su pierna logró zafarse del agarre y le dio un fuerte golpe en el torso con su codo, que pareció dañarlo gravemente. Pero él aprovechó la posición para embestirla con su cabeza tumbándola al suelo, ella con un giro rápido logró ponerse de píe.

-¡Adelante, estoy esperando!- Le gritó el sombrío preparando sus armas, esperando el siguiente movimiento de la sheikah, si fuera por él la mataría sin piedad pero no podía hacerlo, debía cumplir su misión sin matar a nadie, o sufriría las consecuencias.

-No importa cuánto me deba esforzar- Aclaró preparando su daga -Voy hacerte hablar- Corrió hacía él esperando acertar su movimiento. El joven sonrió mordazmente esperando a que se acercara.

Desde cierta distancia los observaba la rojiza sílfide, no podía creer que su apodado tratara con tanto recelo a la sheikah, sin duda sospechaba que había algo entre ellos, pero le confundía que ella pareciera no conocer al joven, esto se le hacía cada vez más raro. Lo mejor sería parar la batalla de alguna forma ¿Pero cómo?

-Debo pensar en algo antes de que se maten entre ellos...- Murmuró para sí misma -Si él quiere evitar matarla debe ser por algo...

* * *

Link y Zelda al salir de la misteriosa tienda de máscaras continuaron su pequeño paseo, fueron a jugar con los bombchu, unas especies de bombas móviles que se debían dirigir al blanco, donde la regente volvió a vencer al joven. Al terminar notaron que había menos gente que antes, quizás el tiempo se les pasó muy rápido sin darse cuenta, pero la Princesa quería un poco más de tiempo por lo que decidió que volvieran a conversar -Ven- Lo tomó de la mano, acción que lo sorprendió a pesar de estar acostumbrado a eso, ella lo llevó al mismo árbol donde se habían despedido la otra noche, se sentaron abajo de este.

-Zelda, ¿Algo te inquieta?- Preguntó Link de repente al verla un poco cabizbaja, no le gustaba verla así, aunque no sabía cómo ayudarla.

Ella pensó un momento antes de responderle quizás no habría problema en contarle aquello, después de todo ambos eran amigos -Pues... Antes de venir, me acorde de mi madre- Confesó cabizbaja -Es solo que, quisiera que todo esto se pudiera resolver de forma más fácil.

-Entiendo, ¿Pero no la hay?- Preguntó, si existía alguna otra forma estaría dispuesto a aceptarla.

Ella solo suspiró como respuesta, negando con su cabeza, supuso que solo quería evitar que él se arriesgara, comprendió lo mucho que se preocupaba, entonces si esta era la única manera por nada iba a fallarle, sí solo estaban a un paso de terminar con el gerudo.

-Sobre tu pregunta de hace rato, que qué haríamos al terminar con esto...- Dijo mirando hacía el firmamento, observando las estrellas -No lo he pensado todavía, desde que esto comenzó casi ni tuve tiempo para mí misma, además de estos- Confesó apenada de no tener respuesta.

-Deberías darte un poco de tiempo- Recomendó Navi, volando sobre ellos.

-Sí, debes relajarte no angustiarte tanto con esto- Le apoyó Link mirando a la regente.

-En estos momentos lo estoy- Dijo sonriendo -Y espero sea así cuando todo acabe.

Tras decir aquello ambos quedaron en silencio, uno muy relajante, habían pasado por mucho ese día, además de no saber cuándo podrían compartir un momento juntos de esa manera, querían disfrutar lo máximo posible...

* * *

Impa se encontraba jadeando, tras una larga batalla contra su rival a quién miraba atentamente, este parecía igual de cansado pero con una sonrisa en su rostro. Quizás solo trataba de molestarla pero no se dejaría engañar, él mismo admitió buscar algo de la princesa y no permitiría que se acercara a ella por nada del mundo.

El joven sheikah a pesar de mostrarse cínico y demente por fuera, en realidad estaba muy pensativo, no sabía qué hacer para salir de esa situación y evitar que ella siquiera dijera que él estuvo ahí. Apretó sus puños que aún empuñaban los cuchillos, ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas acabar con la vida de la tutora de la princesa, pero sabía con certeza que si lo hacía traería fatales consecuencias. Su compañera pareció notar el conflicto mental que sufría y disimulaba no tener, por lo que decidió actuar de una vez.

- _Sombrita, tengo una idea pero necesito que la noquees-_ Le habló mentalmente al sombrío, esperando que aceptara su propuesta.

- _No será fácil, es una guerrera demasiado fuerte- Respondió -¿no podrías hacer lo que sea qué harás con ella aun estando consciente?_

 _-Sí, pero debes volverla a retener como lo habías hecho._

El descolorado asintió con la cabeza - _Pues adelante._

Tras decir eso Sombrita corrió hacía la guerrera, esta al verlo esperó que se acercara pero antes de que pudiera atacarle un misterioso humo azulado apareció donde él se encontraba cegándola momentáneamente.

-¿Pero qué?- Se preguntó Impa tratando de deshacer el humo, no se esperaba aquél truco, uno que se consideraba muy sucio en un combate entre dos de su raza, ¿qué estupidez planeaba hacer este sujeto?

Inesperadamente Sombrita volvió a atrapar entre sus brazos a la Sheikah, pegando la espalda de esta sobre su torso, todo pasó tan rápido que Impa apenas pudo reaccionar.

-¡Rygan, ahora!- Gritó el joven descolorado a su compañera lo más fuerte que pudo mientras retenía a la tutora de la Princesa.

-¿¡Pero qué hacen!?- Vociferó Impa tratando de zafarse lo más que podía, pero inesperadamente la rojiza sílfide se pegó a su frente, paralizándola y dejando su mente en blanco, deteniendo sus movimientos.

Rygan probaba uno de los poderes que consiguió tras ser experimentada por los Sheikah. Estaba mirando los recuerdos de la guerrera, buscando alguna pista de lo que su compañero tanto buscaba, visualizó una cabaña en lo alto de una cascada que se encontraba arriba de un enorme lago con una inmensa criatura, sobre la cabeza de esta estaba una extraña figura azulada que no pudo identificar por la distancia, pero pudo deducir que era un zora, ya supuso donde se encontraba la localización.

La sílfide se separó rápidamente de la guerrera al encontrar lo que buscaba, esta se desmayó al no poder soportar tanta presión tras haberse agotado antes en una batalla, cayendo rendida en los brazos del sombrío.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?- Preguntó Sombrita sorprendido, jamás se imaginó que un hada fuera capaz de hacer algo así.

-Tranquilo, solo se desmayó- Le aclaró la sílfide -Visualicé sus recuerdos, tal vez drené lo que quedaba de sus fuerzas y por eso cayó rendida.

El sombrío cargó a la guerrera entre sus brazos mientras se levantaba -¿Puedes leer la mente?- Rió negando con la cabeza -Tú sin duda no dejas de sorprenderme, loquilla.

La rojiza aumentó su tonalidad y brillo, demostrando su felicidad –Je, je, no fue nada- miró por unos momentos a la inconsciente Impa, luego encaró de nuevo a su apodado -Encontré lo que buscabas, por lo visto tienen un tipo de casita secreta en los dominios zora.

-Vaya, debí haberlo pensado- Se regañó a sí mismo por no pensar dicha posibilidad -Lo mejor será ir hacia allá, pero debemos dejar a Impa en el castillo primero...

-¿Por qué?

-Espero que cuando despierte piense que solo se quedó dormida...- Miró a la susodicha seriamente -Y con suerte ni intente buscarnos, o decir algo al respecto.

Rygan asintió levemente con su cuerpo, su compañero tenía razón, sería arriesgado dejarla aquí como si nada -Entonces vayamos a la alcoba de la princesa- Recomendó -Estoy segura que si despierta allí funcionará tu idea.

-Cierto, después de todo desde allí nos siguió- Se dió la vuelta -¡Vamos!

Tras eso ambos se dirigieron al castillo, con cuidado de no toparse con nadie, pues debido al estado "invisible" de Sombrita no se podría explicar cómo el cuerpo de Impa estaba flotando, y lo que menos querían era empezar un alboroto.

* * *

La ciudadela se veía muy vacía en esos momentos, demostrando las altas horas que eran en ese momento, Zelda sabía que ya debía regresar al castillo así no quisiera.

-Lo siento, pero ya debo regresar- Dijo la princesa mirando a su amigo.

Link suspiró ya sabía que en algún momento pasaría, por más que no lo quisiera.

-La última piedra espiritual se encuentra en el dominio de los zora- Le aseguró -Fue divertido pasar tiempo contigo, al igual que la otra vez- hizo una reverencia -Gracias.

-Fue un gusto, espero podamos repetirlo cuando todo acabe- Dijo rascándose la nuca, sonriendo levemente, sin más opción que despedirse.

-Te deseo suerte en esta última búsqueda- Dijo ocultando su pesar, pues sabía que pasaría con él después, por más que esperaba que no fuera así. Se acercó hasta el joven y besó su mejilla -Ten cuidado...-Susurró retrocediendo lentamente ante su sorprendida mirada.

-Lo tendré...- Susurró viendo cómo se alejaba para dirigirse al castillo, no sabía con certeza cuando la volvería a ver, tenía un mal presentimiento.

-¿Qué pasa, Link?- Le preguntó Navi, preocupada. Se había quedado callada durante casi todo el reencuentro con la princesa, pero la expresión que ahora mostraba su amigo la ponía nerviosa, se veía asustado.

-Nada, tranquila- Respondió sonriendo mientras volvía a recostarse bajo el árbol, disimulaba estar bien pero en realidad ni sabía lo que sentía.

-De acuerdo, lo mejor será que descanses- Dijo la hadita -ha sido un largo día.

Él solo asintió mientras observaba el firmamento, viendo la luna que en ese momento se encontraba llena, a su alrededor habían pocas estrellas como si representaran su vida al tener pocas pero verdaderas amistades. Sonrió, quizás no tendría por qué preocuparse si ya casi estaban por salvar al reino de lo que sea que quiera hacerle Ganondorf...

* * *

En la habitación de la princesa se encontraba la guerrera de las sombras acostada sobre el sofá que se encontraba allí. Aún no recuperaba el conocimiento, pero parecía que estuviera profundamente dormida. Frente al mueble, observándola se encontraban el joven Sheikah y la rojiza sílfide, el primero observándola inexpresivo, no se podría saber con certeza que pasaba por su mente, esto intrigaba mucho al hadita, que no le gustaba que su apodado le ocultara demasiadas cosas.

-¿Ya me vas a decir que hay entre ustedes?- Preguntó con firmeza, pero su compañero no pareció inmutarse seguía observando a la mujer de forma inexpresiva.

-Es complicado...- Confesó el sombrío -Y no creo que sea conveniente decírtelo... es lo mejor- Cerró los ojos apretando sus propias manos en forma de puños, tratando de aguantar sus enormes ganas de hacer sufrir a la Sheikah.

-Puedo notar que quieres hacerle algo malo...- Le advirtió -Pero a la vez te resistes de hacérselo- Sonrió maliciosamente sospechando lo que podría ser -¿Ella te gusta?

Él bajó la mirada, cerrando sus ojos -No...al menos no de ese modo que piensas.

Rygan suspiró, si no podía hacerlo hablar prefirió cambiar de tema -A pesar de que ella fue quien me mantuvo retenida, puedo ver que es una gran persona, pero sigo pensando que su título como niñera de la princesa es absurdo para alguien como ella- Rió para sí misma.

-Vámonos- Se giró en dirección hacia el balcón -Ya no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí- Caminó hasta la estructura, seguida de la rojiza.

-¿Ya tienes todo lo que buscabas?

-Sí, solo queda averiguar si en ese refugio se encuentra lo que busco- Le aseguró, se detuvo en el balcón observando el firmamento -Pero primero- Sonrió maliciosamente -Una pequeña parada...

* * *

-¿Cómo son los zoras?- Preguntó Link con su vista hacía el firmamento, seguía recostado en el mismo lugar.

-Son criaturas acuáticas humanoides que viven en las aguas dulces del reino- Le explicó Navi, recostada sobre la cabeza del rubio -Son más serenos y calmados que los Goron, solo espero su situación no esté tan complicada.

El joven rió al saber a qué se refería, en el bosque tuvo que tratar de curar a su guardián para salvar aquél frondoso lugar y recibir la esmeralda, en la montaña de la muerte tuvo que liberar una cueva de varios monstruos para que los Goron pudieran comer rocas y obtener el rubí, ¿qué cosa tendría que hacer para los zora?

-Lo sabremos cuando lleguemos- Dijo el espadachín cerrando los ojos, esperando dormir -Hasta mañana Navi.

-Descansa- Respondió antes de hacer lo mismo, pero se detuvo al sentir una extraña y conocida esencia, miró a su alrededor tratando de averiguar de dónde provenía - _Tal vez sea solo mi imaginación-_ Pensó antes de caer rendida al sueño.

Desde el techo de una de las casas, los observaba el sombrío con una sonrisa mordaz en su rostro, a su lado volaba la rojiza sílfide que se extrañó por la rara actitud de la azulada antes de dormir, pero le causaba gracia.

-Ya tengo lo que buscaba de él, no pensé que haya sido tan fácil- Dijo Sombrita negando con la cabeza.

-¿Qué cosa? Yo no vi que hayas conseguido nada- Le refutó Rygan confusa.

-Digamos... que ahora comprendo más a un quebrado amigo...- Susurró riendo mordazmente, confundiendo más a la sílfide.

-No entiendo a qué te refieres...

-Ni hace falta que lo entiendas- Le aclaró mientras se giraba -Este fue un asunto un poco personal, pero ya lo tengo resuelto- Empezó a caminar -Ahora descansemos, mañana iremos al refugio.

Rygan suspiró, cada vez se le hacía más difícil entender a su compañero - _Si no puedo hacerte hablar... Tendré que leer tu mente a la fuerza-_ Sonrió maliciosamente - _No puedo esperar a que ya sea mañana..._

Y sin decir nada más se fue hacía donde se encontraba su apodado, ya mañana se preocuparía por eso.

...

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Comentarios Finales:** Bueno, este capítulo fue el mas fácil de hacer para mí XD lo terminé en tres días pues desde el 5 ya tenía las ideas para este planeadas.

Al fin detalle lo que viste Sombrita, pero aún sigue sin explicar porqué es gris el muy reservado, pero ahora que ya vieron esa nueva habilidad de Rygan supongo que ya saben que podría pasar ewe

Este fue el último encuentro entre Link y Zelda en este acto, no volverán a verse de ese modo hasta quien sabe cuando del siguiente, hasta a mí me duele pero así es la historia. Rayos aún tengo mucho que pensar de ese acto :,v

Agradezco enormemente a **Egrett Williams** por ser mi **Beta** y revisar este Cap en un tiempo récord XD, a **Sakura XD** , **Fox McCloude** , **Devil-In-My-Shoes** , **Kaioshin135** y a **Goddess Artemiss** por sus comentarios, gracias por seguir apoyando esta atrocidad de fic, en serio :,v

Y también a los lectores fantasmas que espero alguno se atreva a comentar, ojala :v

¡Hasta el proximo!


	9. Nota Final, lamento dejarlo así

Antes que nada pido disculpas si realmente te gustaba y seguías este fic desde el inicio, tanto a los que comentaron como a los lectores fantasmas, pero esta es una decisión que estuve pensando desde la semana pasada.

Se que prometí llegar a terminar este fic y de hecho estaba entusiasmado con hacerlo pero desde que me toco hacer este cap 9 no se me ha llegado a ocurrir que agregarle, curiosamente el 10, 11 y 12 ya los tenía pensado o al menos lo que debía pasar allí. Planeaba que tras acabar el acto 1 haría un parón temporal por motivos de mudanza pero tras pensar en esta idea que tuve decidí dar por acabar ya con este fic, de por sí el hacerlo me ayudó en varias cosas y solo por eso no lo borrare, quedará el recuerdo.

La razón es que quiero centrarme únicamente en mi fic principal, "Zelda TBH" el cual he estado creando desde hace años como mi primer proyecto personal, y pienso plasmarlo en esta pagina, la misma donde se encuentran los fics que llegaron a inspirarme a convertir toda esa idea en un fanfic, obviamente con el pasar del tiempo más cosas se me ocurrieron para ese fic y quiero dedicarme a organizarlas, y quizás ya empezar a escribirlo y tener varios capítulos listos para cuando empiece a publicarlo, recuerden que la inspiración es poder \\(:v)/

Ya que de por sí deje este fic en un punto donde deje varios misterios sueltos se los puedo decir por privado si realmente quieren saberlos, y no, no diré que relación tenía sombrita con Impa, eso es algo que sabrán luego XD

Bueno si llegaste hasta aquí, Gracias por leer lo que llegue a publicar de este fic, de verdad lamento no seguir continuándolo y dejarlo así como así ): pero prefiero esto a ofrecerles capítulos hechos sin amor ni ganas. Prometo que Zelda TBH compensara este sacrificio :)

Agradesco a **EgrettWilliams** por ser mi beta desde el inicio, a **Goddess Artemiss** , **Fox McCloude** , **Kaioshin135** , **Devil-In-My-Shoes** , **SakuraXD** y a **Sheikah 360** por llegar a dejar un comentario, en su momento me inspiraron a continuar pero veo más preferible este rumbo.

Bueno, eso sería todo, sera mi unica historia inconclusa lo juro XD

Nos leemos luego...

Y ahora sí, ¡A trabajar con mi fic principal!


End file.
